My Life As Olivia Snape
by stepphhnicollee
Summary: My name is Olivia Snape, the daughter of Potions Master, Severus Snape. I'm about to start my first year at Hogwarts...and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

"Can I _please_ take the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts? I want to arrive at school just like all the other kids!" Olivia pulled at her father's robes as they walked through Diagon Alley.

Tomorrow Olivia will be starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As soon as she got her letter on 3 April 1991, exactly nine days before her eleventh birthday, she couldn't stop dreaming about her first day and all the things she would be learning throughout her seven years there. She even had the letter memorized:

Dear Ms. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"I'd rather you arrive with me, Olivia," her father said without looking down at her, speaking in his normal, deep, and monotone voice. Olivia Snape is the daughter of Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts and has been for twenty years.

Although Olivia has never been to Hogwarts, it already felt like a second home to her. Not only because her father was a professor there and she got to hear all the stories about what went on there from him, but because it's where her father and mother met. Her mother, Honoria Bloxam, was a year below her father. She was a fourth year and he was a fifth year when they met. She dropped out of school before her seventh year when her father asked her mother to marry him; they had Olivia two years later. When Olivia was only one year old, her mother died. Her father said that her mother was sick for a long time and he knew she didn't have long after Olivia was born. Her mother's death happened only a month before the end of the First Wizarding War and the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Olivia grew up hearing the stories and rumors about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the awful things he has done along with the Death Eaters. Awful, Awful people they were. If it weren't for Harry Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, who knows what would have happened to their world.

Oh yes, Olivia knew all about Harry Potter. Who didn't? He was the only wizard to ever survive The Killing Curse. He was only a baby too! Only a year old to be exact. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by a one year old. Olivia always found that rather amusing. Unfortunately, the poor boy lost both his parents to The Killing Curse right before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named performed it on him, and failed. No one knows why he survived. Olivia has asked her father numerous times in hopes to find an answer, but he always had the same response, _"I don't know Olivia. No one does. Now stop asking."_ No one really knows what happened to him after that night either. His home was destroyed and he hasn't been spotted growing up anywhere close. Olivia had always assumed he just disappeared and would eventually come back when he was older.

" _Please Dad!_ I promise I'll behave! I want to meet my classmates before arriving at the school. Besides, do you know how bad it'll look arriving at Hogwarts with a _professor_? Honestly Dad, that won't help me make friends," Olivia pleaded with her father as they arrived at Ollivanders Wand Shop to get her very first wand.

"We'll discuss this later, Olivia," he said opening the door, motioning for her to go inside.

Getting a wand was one of the many things on the list that first years need to bring with them. Others included:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Course Books:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

* * *

Olivia has never actually been into Ollivanders. She's looked into the shop through it's window when her and her father would go into Diagon Alley from time to time, but this was the first time she was ever stepping foot into the shop in order to get her first wand. She scanned the place up and down, looking at all the dusty boxes and clutter. It was dark in the shop too. It gave the whole place a creepy feel.

"Why hello there Severus. Good to see you. Ah, this must be Olivia." Olivia jumped when the man spoke. She didn't see where he could have come from.

"Hello Ollivander. Yes, this is my daughter Olivia — she'll be starting her first year at Hogwarts this year," her father put his hand on top of Olivia's head as he spoke. He stood rather tall, like usual when he spoke to people. She's been told her father's intimidating and scary, especially if you're a student of his. It may be because of his black hair that falls just above his shoulders or his eyes, black like tunnels, or the way he's able to sometimes speak while barely moving his mouth. She's not too sure. She's hoping it's not his looks since she has the same black hair and eyes, although her hair is longer. She was used to his ways of course, but since she's never had him as a professor she wonders what he'll be like.

"Very exciting, eh?" Mr. Ollivander turned to Olivia.

"Yes, sir," she smiled.

"I remember your mother's wand like it was yesterday. 10 ½ inches, Elm Wood, Unicorn Tail Hair." Olivia knew about Mr. Ollivander and his gift of being able to remember practically every wand he has ever sold, no matter how long ago it was.

Mr. Ollivander started roaming the shop. Picking up some boxes, examining them, and putting them back. He did this six times before smiling and bringing a box to Olivia. "Why don't you give this a try? 9 ½ inches, Willow Wood, Unicorn Tail Hair," He handed her a short, grayish wand. She studied it for a moment before waving it. It dropped to the floor without doing a thing.

"Hmm, no, no," Mr. Ollivander went back to searching through boxes and boxes of wands before coming back with a different one. "This — 10 inches, Alder Wood, Dragon Heartstring," It was longer than the last one and was light brown. She took the wand from his hand and noticed the connection to it right away. She gave it a wave and sparks flew out of the end of it, creating a string of light as she moved it.

"A perfect fit!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, "As you know Ms. Snape, the wand chooses the Wizard…or Witch in your case of course — and this wand seems very fond of you." Olivia looked to her father and then back at Mr. Ollivander.

"Er, thank you Mr. Ollivander," Olivia half-smiled to Mr. Ollivander as he took the wand back to wrap it up. She looked to her father, wanting to say _"He's a bit of a weird bloke, isn't he?"_ but decided against it.

* * *

After getting everything she needed they went home. Olivia and her father live in her father's childhood home in Spinner's End. It's not known as a neighborhood for the rich. Her father grew up poor. She doesn't know much about her grandparents and the way her father was raised. She only knew that they hadn't had much money, but since her father's a professor he makes a bit more money than he grew up with. Olivia had asked once why they never moved, but her father said there was no point in moving since he spends most of the year at Hogwarts. While he lives at Hogwarts during the school year, Olivia stays at home, usually watched by neighbors. This only started a year or two ago. Before that, when she was little, her father lived at home, going back and forth to Hogwarts during the day to teach and coming home at night. It was a long trip, but her father didn't mind it because he wanted to be around for her. This year will be the first year they're both under the same roof for a long period of time.

"Go upstairs and pack your trunk. We're going to have to be up early if we're going to get there on time — and don't forget Athena," her father told her as they both walked upstairs. Athena is her pet owl that her father got her for her eleventh birthday. She had been begging him for an owl for ages. Actually, any type of pet really, so her father surprised her with Athena.

"So about how we're getting to Hogwarts tomorrow…" Olivia stopped at the top of the staircase, blocking her father from moving forward.

"Oh alright Olivia! You can take the Hogwarts Express, but just this once. Next year you are coming with me, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Olivia was too busy smiling from ear to ear to care that her father said next year she has to go with him. "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around her father and squeezed him tight.

"You're welcome — now go pack," He patted her head and she ran off towards her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia rolled over in bed to look at her clock, seven o' clock in the morning. Only one more hour until her father will be up and ready to go to King's Cross Station where she'll be taking Hogwarts Express for the very first time. Olivia's been so excited for this particular moment. She's never been to platform 9 ¾ before, unlike most Wizards or Witches. Then again, she might not be the only one who's an only child and never stepped foot there.

Time seemed to stand still between seven o' clock and eight, but once it finally hit eight o' clock Olivia jumped out of bed and ran for her father's room.

"Dad, Dad! It's time!" She banged on the door, barely able to stay still from the excitement.

"Olivia, please," she heard her father step out of bed, "go downstairs and eat some breakfast — we'll leave in an hour."

Olivia ran downstairs and made herself and her father some eggs and bacon. Her father came down ten minutes later fully dressed.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? You know the train leaves at exactly eleven o' clock," he sat down while Olivia put some breakfast on his plate.

"I know Dad. It'll only take me a few minutes to get dressed. Stop worrying, will you?" she sighed and sat down to eat.

"I'm not worrying. I'm just trying to point out how much easier it would be if you came with me instead of rushing to catch the train," he said between bites. Olivia rolled her eyes making sure her father didn't see.

" _Dad_ ," she wined. "We agreed I would take Hogwarts Express."

"Just hurry up and eat won't you? We should be leaving soon."

Olivia finished her plate and cleaned up before going upstairs and putting on her Muggle clothes. She'd change into her Hogwarts robes on the train. She struggled bringing her trunk and Athena down the stairs so she was happy her father was there to help her carry everything. Her father stepped outside carrying Olivia's trunk while she held onto Athena's cage. Before stepping outside, Olivia took a look around the house. This house may not be much to some, but this is the first time she'll be away from it for almost a year and the thought made her heart heavy.

"Coming?" her father looked back at Olivia as he set her trunk down.

"Er — yeah I'm ready," she went to step outside with her father when he came back inside and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be nervous. You're smart Olivia, very smart. Just like your mother. You'll do great," he gave her a slight smile before motioning her to come outside. He's never been one to smile so this was a rare treat. Although he always tells her she's as smart as her mother, something that's always cheered her up instantly.

They were getting to King's Cross Station by Apparition. Olivia _loathed_ traveling by Apparition because it made her feel dizzy and sometimes queasy, something she was already feeling and she didn't need it to be made worse.

With all her things outside and ready to go, she grabbed her father's arm. She's not old enough to Apparate on her own nor does she know how, so she has to Side-Along Apparate since her father's the only one out of the two of them that can successfully do it.

"Ready?" her father asked placing his hand on top of hers.

"Ready."

* * *

They arrived at King's Cross Station with ten minutes to spare.

"We walk through the diving barrier between platforms nine and ten, right Dad?" Olivia remembers him telling her that one time.

"Correct," he scanned the station before looking down at her.

"I can go myself if you want," Olivia tried to stand a little taller to show her father she's capable of doing things herself.

"No — I'll see you off," he put his hand on her back and motioned her to go through the barrier.

"Remember Olivia. Walk straight through or run if you're nervous. That's how you get to the platform," Olivia whispered to herself as she grabbed her trolley.

She started walking briskly towards the barrier before turning into a full-fledged run. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by Wizards and Witches moving around all over the place and the sign for platform 9 ¾ was hanging above her head.

"This place is always chaotic," her father said as he appeared right behind her.

She jumped. "Dad, you scared me!"

"Sorry. Look, are you sure you want to ride the train? You don't know anybody here and…"

"Yes Dad, I'm sure. It'll be a great experience, right? I mean, didn't you enjoy riding the train to Hogwarts _your_ first year?"

"Well, that was a long time ago, but yes I did," he knelt down next to her "when you get on find a compartment and stay put. I don't want you roaming the train. I'll see you tonight at the feast, okay?"

"Yes, sir," she hugged him, not wanting to let go, but had to since she only had another minute before the train would leave.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Dad," she smiled and ran onto the train.

* * *

Olivia got onto the Hogwarts Express just in time. It started to move as soon as she stepped inside. She couldn't believe her eyes. So many students were moving around, laughing with their friends, and talking about the upcoming year. Olivia has never felt so small. She's never been around so many people her age before. Only the occasional child in the neighborhood, but right now there had to be hundreds of kids here!

Taking in a deep breath, Olivia walked through the corridors looking for an empty compartment. It took her about eight minutes before she realized that every compartment was full with at least six people each.

"Fantastic, just fantastic," she said to herself.

Just then someone bumped into her almost knocking her onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl said as she helped Olivia steady herself. She was about her height with bushy brown hair that sat just below her shoulders.

"It's alright. Really," Olivia said.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said rather proudly. "And you are?"

"Oh. I'm Olivia — Olivia Snape," she said sticking her hand out for a shake.

Hermione took it. "Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Er — you don't happen to have any room in your compartment, do you?" Olivia asked.

"I actually don't have one. I'm trying to look for one too."

"I didn't think it would be this crowded," Olivia sighed.

 _"Maybe I should have gone with Dad,"_ she thought to herself.

"Want to look for one with me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes please," Olivia laughed a little bit in relief. She was glad she didn't have to wander around by herself any longer.

* * *

As they walked around the train looking for an open compartment a woman came up to them with a trolley full of food. From what Olivia could see the trolley was full of her favorite treats: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a bunch of other stuff. Her father once brought her home the whole lot and they ate them together in the sitting room of their house.

"I'll have two chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pastie, please," Olivia said as she fished around her pocket for some money.

"Sure, dear," the woman said. She gave Olivia her treats and walked away.

Olivia took one of the chocolate frogs and handed it to Hermione, "Here, have one. They're really good."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

Olivia took a bite of her pumpkin pastie, "So do you think we're ever going to find somewhere to sit?"

"At this point, no, but I think we're almost there anyway," Hermione said as she opened her chocolate frog.

"Olivia?"

Olivia turned around and saw a boy standing in the doorway of a compartment, staring at her. Olivia knew who he was right away. White-blond hair, grey eyes, arrogant stance — he's a Malfoy.

"Hi, Draco," Olivia said with a little huff. She doesn't like the Malfoy's. Her father is friends with Draco's father, but she knows his family's no good. She's heard the rumors, Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater, but claimed he didn't mean to do it. He said it was the Imperious Curse that made him do it.

Yeah right.

The last time Olivia saw Draco was when her father and her went to Malfoy Manor when she was nine. She was hoping that would be the last time she saw them, but her and Draco were the same age so she knew she'd be seeing him again when they started school.

"How was your summer?" He asked.

"Fine. What about you?"

"Good. Mother and Father took me shopping in London. I almost bought the Nimbus two thousand, the newest broomstick out, but since first years aren't allowed to have one I decided not to bother."

Ah yes, Draco never missed a moment to let everyone know that his family has money, and lots of it.

"So — er — do you need somewhere to sit? You can share our compartment," Draco moved over to show a seat open next to a girl Olivia didn't recognize. Across from her were two larger boys that freaked Olivia out. He seemed to ignore the fact that Hermione was right next to her because there was only room for one more.

"No thanks. We're just walking around. See you later," She grabbed Hermione's arm before Draco could say anything else and dragged her away.

"Well, it looks like _someone_ fancies you," Hermione laughed when they were out of earshot of Draco and his crew.

"Shut up. He does not," Olivia rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hermione led the rest of the way around the train. When they got towards the back Olivia saw what looked like an empty compartment.

"Finally. Over here Hermione," Olivia pointed to the compartment and Hermione stepped in front of her to open it.

"Oh. Hello," Hermione said into the compartment. Olivia couldn't see who she was talking to so she moved next to her.

It wasn't empty after all. There were two boys inside. One had red hair and freckles and the other had messy black hair and glasses. There was candy and food _everywhere_.

"Hi," the red headed boy said with food in his mouth.

"Do you mind if we sit? Everywhere else is full," Olivia asked looking at the black haired boy.

" _Why does he look so familiar?"_ Olivia thought to herself.

The red headed boy looked at the other boy and then back at Hermione and Olivia, "Sure."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she sat down. "And this is Olivia Snape," she pointed at Olivia. Olivia sat across from the black haired boy and smiled.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the read headed boy said.

"Harry Potter," the other boy said.

"I knew you looked familiar! Yes, of course, _Harry Potter_. Well, it's so great to meet you!" Olivia said without realizing she was saying it. Her face turned a bit red right afterwards. "Do you really have the scar?" She didn't mean to sound so excited, but she knew he'd be back. Like she used to think when she was younger. That scar is legendary too! Everybody knows about it. It formed after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill him.

"Yes," He moved his hair off of his forehead to expose the scar. Olivia thought it was really cool that it was also shaped like a lightening bolt.

"It's nice to meet you both," Olivia said.

"You both as well," Harry said looking at Hermione and back at Olivia.

"You must have been excited to get your Hogwarts letter," Olivia said to Harry who was now staring out the window.

"Actually, I didn't know Hogwarts existed until the other day, or any of this really," he waved his hands around indicating everything around them.

"You didn't know you were a Wizard? I mean, out of _everybody_..."

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle. They don't live here — Muggles," Harry jumped in. That explained why no one knew were he was. He was never in our world, this whole time.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever before one of them spoke again.

"So, what House are you all hoping to be in?" Hermione asked.

"Gryffindor. My whole family's in it," Ron said.

"I guess Gryffindor too," Harry said. Olivia figured he must not know about the Houses very well since he had no idea the Wizarding world even existed.

There are four Houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Whichever house you're sorted into is the one you stay in the whole time you're in Hogwarts. Olivia thought that was really cool, living with people who end up like your family.

"Same," Hermione said.

"I guess I'd be happy in anything as long as it's not Slytherin," Ron said with a chuckle.

"My father was in Slytherin," Olivia said proudly. Everyone says that there wasn't one Wizard or Witch put into Slytherin that hasn't gone bad. A lot of the Death Eaters were in fact Slytherin's, even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a Slytherin, but her father wasn't a bad man. So it's not entirely true that all Slytherin's have gone bad. Olivia didn't want to tell them yet that her father was not only a professor at Hogwarts, but is also the head of Slytherin house too. She wanted to make sure they were all actually friends first before dropping that bomb on them, but since they were almost there she doubted it would be a secret for much longer.

"I-I — er — didn't mean…" Ron looked more worried than ever.

"It's okay, really. My mum was a Gryffindor," said Olivia trying to change the subject.

"So you could be put into either one then," said Hermione. "Did your mum tell you what it was like?"

"No. She died when I was one," said Olivia who had hoped not to have another awkward moment like before.

"Mine too. Both my parents," said Harry. Of course Olivia knew this, but she didn't want to act like it.

"Sorry," she said instead.

"You too," said Harry when they made eye contact.

* * *

They all quickly changed into their Hogwarts robes because they arrived five minutes later. Olivia, Hermione, Harry, and Ron stuck together getting off the train.

The first years had to go in boats to get to the castle while the rest took carriages to the castle.

"Firs' years follow me," a man appeared in front of everyone. He was really big. He must be at least twelve feet tall!

"That's Hagrid. He's the Games keeper here. He's also the one who told me I'm a Wizard," Harry whispered to Olivia who must have seen the confused look on her face.

"Wicked," she whispered back.

They all followed Hagrid to the boats and were told they had to fit four people to each boat. Olivia could slightly see the castle from afar. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Coming?" Olivia peeled her eyes away from the castle to see Hermione already sitting in a boat with Harry and Ron.

"Yes, sorry," she climbed in and sat next to Ron.

"Everyone in? Alrigh', move!" Hagrid yelled. Just then the boats jolted forward and started towards the castle.

It didn't take long for them to get to the castle. When they got to land Olivia saw the place she's been looking forward to for years, Hogwarts. The castle looked like it was glowing along with the stars, awaiting everyone's arrival. It was brilliant.

They all got out of the boats and waited for Hagrid to lead the way. They went around some bends until they got to some stone steps.

They walked behind Hagrid up the stone steps where they stopped at the very top, waiting to go through the castles gigantic doors. Olivia stood next to Hermione who was looking at her with all smiles. Olivia smiled back and they both giggled in excitement. Harry and Ron looked both nervous and excited, a weird combination; that made the girls giggle even more.

 _"I already made some friends! Remember to tell Dad 'I told you so'"_ Olivia thought to herself.

Hagrid looked at all of the first years and then turned back and opened the castle doors.


	3. Chapter 3

When the doors of the castle opened there stood a woman wearing emerald green robes. She was tall with black hair pulled into a bun. Her face was ridged and she looked very strict, like someone you shouldn't cross. Olivia made note of this.

Hagrid bowed a bit to the woman and she bowed back, then she started to walk down the hallway and everyone followed close behind. As they walked, Olivia looked around trying to take in as much as she could. Flaming torches that hung on the walls lit the castle. The walls and floors were made of stone, the doors were large and wooden, and great marble staircases took you to each floor. Hogwarts looked exactly like her father described it, but ten times better in person.

They walked up a flight of stairs and stopped right at the top in front of a giant double door. The woman turned to face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Soon we will walk through these double doors into the Great Hall. The Great Hall has four tables, one for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. You will have each of your meals in this room at your designated table," Professor McGonagall paused, looking at each student. "Before you take your seats you will be sorted into your House. Your House will become like your family. You will use your Houses common room on your down time and sleep in your house dormitories. Any questions?"

No one moved. Olivia felt herself holding her breath.

"Well then, we'll get started in a few minutes," Professor McGonagall looked at them all once more before disappearing into the Great Hall.

When the Professor left everyone started whispering to each other.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one freaking out," Hermione said. You could practically see her heart beating in her chest.

"You're not. Trust me," Olivia said. Olivia really wasn't sure what to feel right now. So many things were flying through her head. First, she was going to see her father in a few minutes. He'd be sitting at the big table in the front of the hall with all the other teachers. It's not that she wasn't going to be happy to see him, but he was going to watch her get sorted. What if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin? Would he throw a fit right then and there? Would he demand a do-over? Actually, does she even _want_ to be in Slytherin?

If her father heard her say that he'd probably die.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Olivia snapped back into reality to notice Ron whispering to her. Olivia looked around and realized that everyone _was_ staring at them. It took Olivia a minute to realize why.

"It's because of Harry," Olivia whispered back. Harry must have noticed too because he backed up towards Olivia to try and camouflage himself in the crowd.

"Well, look who it is. It's Harry Potter," Olivia saw Draco step forward with his crew right behind him.

"The great _Harry Potter_ at Hogwarts? How _wonderful_ ," the girl from his compartment said sarcastically. Draco and the rest of his crew started laughing.

"Oh shut up — all of you," Olivia stepped in front of Harry, glaring at the girl.

"Who the hell are you and who do you think you're talking to?" the girl got in Olivia's face. Olivia wasn't afraid of her, whoever this girl thought she was.

"Leave her alone Pansy. It's fine," Draco put his hand on Pansy's shoulder and tried to bring her back to them.

"No it's not, Draco. She —"

Just then Professor McGonagall came back through the big double doors and stared right at Pansy.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor McGonagall crossed her arms and looked from Pansy back to Olivia.

"No, Professor," Pansy said as she stepped backwards with her head down.

Olivia shook her head.

"It's time for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. Line up," Professor McGonagall watched as everyone bumped into each other to try and form a straight line.

Olivia stood behind Hermione while Ron and Harry stood behind her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, but it wasn't necessary. I don't want you getting into trouble," Harry whispered in Olivia's ear.

"It's no problem. They shouldn't be bothering you like that," Olivia turned to look at Harry. He smiled and his face turned a bit red. Olivia giggled.

* * *

Once everyone got in line and quieted down, Professor McGonagall led them through the big door to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was _huge!_ Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. The four tables were long and sat parallel to each other. They were long enough to fit hundreds, even thousands, of kids, most of which were already sitting with golden plates lying in front of them. Candles that were floating in the air lighted the room. The ceiling looked just like the night sky too. At the top of the hall was the big table full of professors and sitting on the left side of the table was her father. Upon seeing Olivia he gave her a slight smile. He was probably glad she got there safe. Olivia could imagine him being a nervous wreck this whole time awaiting her arrival. Olivia knows he's always overprotective like that.

They walked up towards the table with all the professors and stopped right before the two steps leading up to it. They turned to face the rest of the students who were clapping. When Olivia turned back around she saw a stool sitting at the top of the stairs and sat on top of it was The Sorting Hat. It was all worn and patched up, probably from being used for so many years. She's been waiting for the day where she would actually get to put on The Sorting Hat for years. She already knew how it worked, she had asked her father to tell her the story about it when she was nine. None of this seemed to make her any less nervous.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," a loud voice came from behind the first years. When they all turned around, a man with a long white beard and crooked nose stood at a podium. "And welcome to our first years. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, your Headmaster. When Professor McGonagall calls your name please come sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head. The hat will then decide which House you belong in and when it does you will go sit with your House."

Everyone started clapping. Olivia looked to her father hoping he would see her concern and worry, but he was looking at Professor Dumbledore along with everyone else.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Professor McGonagall stepped up next to the stool and took out a big piece of parchment. "Asher, Rachael."

A girl with short, blond hair with a big smile on her face practically skipped up to the Sorting Hat and sat down on the stool.

 _"I wish I could be as excited as she is,"_ Olivia thought.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of Rachael's head. The Sorting Hat moved a bit and then screamed —

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone from the Hufflepuff table clapped as Rachael got off the stool and hurried over to them.

Olivia zoned out for most of the names as Professor McGonagall went through them.

"Granger, Hermione."

"Good luck," Olivia patted Hermione's back before she walked up to be sorted.

When the hat was placed on top of her head, Olivia saw Hermione shake her legs in anticipation. It took the hat two minutes to decide —

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A giant smile grew on Hermione's face. She bowed her head at Professor McGonagall and rushed over to the cheering Gryffindor table.

"So, Olivia — are you hoping to be sorted into Slytherin?" Olivia turned to see Draco standing right behind her. "I am of course, my whole family's been in Slytherin. Mr. Snape probably wants you in Slytherin, doesn't he? Well, I guess I should get used to calling him Professor Snape…" Olivia stared at Draco for a moment as be babbled on.

"I don't know," Olivia said calmly and turned away. She doesn't want anything to do with him, but he doesn't seem to be getting the message.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco smiled at the crowed as he got to the stool and picked up the hat. Before the hat even touched his head it screamed —

"SLYTHERIN!"

Which also made the Slytherin table cheer as he went to join them. Olivia looked and saw her father clapping along with them. She doesn't want to see what'll happen if she doesn't get the same response from the hat.

"Snape, Olivia!" Professor McGonagall looked to Olivia who stood still in her place.

 _"Come on feet, move!"_ Olivia thought to herself as she looked around the room and saw everyone staring at her.

"You'll be okay. Just relax," Ron whispered to her and he gave her a slight shove to help her get moving.

Walking past everyone in line towards the stool felt like a hike instead of the actual three feet away. When she was usually scared or nervous she would look to her father to help her, but this was something he couldn't help her with. She was on her own.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Olivia," Professor McGonagall said as Olivia approached her. Olivia was confused at first, but then remembered that since her and her father worked together he must have mentioned Olivia at some point.

"You as well," Olivia nodded her head.

She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. She heard the hat whispering to itself as it was trying to make its decision. Olivia closed her eyes, waiting for her fate to be decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Olivia jumped as the hat screamed. Like usual, the Gryffindor table cheered, waiting for Olivia to come join them, but she couldn't move. The hat yelled Gryffindor, not Slytherin — Gryffindor. She could only imagine the look on her father's face, but she didn't have to imagine it for long because as soon as she turned around to see him, his face looked exactly like she imagined, angry and shocked, with a hint of disappointment in it. Even Draco, when she looked over at the Slytherin table, looked disappointed. Not that she actually cared.

She made her way down to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

"Congratulations! I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor too — I was so worried I wasn't going to have a friend with me," Hermione smiled as she hugged Olivia. Olivia tried to sound as happy as Hermione, but it was hard. She was happy to be in Gryffindor, but she didn't like disappointing her father, even though she technically didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

The ceremony didn't last much longer after her turn. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor too, no surprise there since three of his brother's congratulated Olivia when she came to their table. Harry got the biggest cheer of all when he was sorted into Gryffindor. Olivia assumed it was because all the houses would have been thrilled to have him in their house, all but Slytherin.

Professor Dumbledore stepped back up to the podium, "Now that everyone is sorted, let the feast begin!"

Just then mountains of food appeared right in front of everyone. Foods such as roast beef, potatoes, sausages, and carrots were among the mountain. Olivia was starving so she piled her plate with as much food as would fit.

The conversation at the Gryffindor table was definitely interesting. Hermione was talking to one of Ron's older brothers, Percy about the classes they were excited to start. Percy was a school Prefect, apparently that was also a running joke in the Weasley house because Ron's other older twin brothers, Fred and George, kept making fun of him for it.

Ron was talking about the Gryffindor's Quidditch team and then had to explain to a confused Harry about what Quidditch was. Olivia laughed and then jumped in to help when Ron seemed to get frustrated.

"So what class are you looking forward to take?" Fred leaned over his twin to ask Harry.

"Er — I don't know. Potions sounds interesting," Harry said.

"Ha — good luck with Professor Snape. That man can be a nightmare," George said.

Olivia started to get fidgety.

"Snape? That's your last name isn't it, Olivia?" Ron turned to Olivia. "Are you two related?"

"Well of course they are, Ron," Hermione said. Olivia looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. She knew?

"H-how did you know?" Olivia asked.

"You both look exactly alike. Same black hair and eyes — I didn't need to know who he was before I came to that conclusion. I figured it out when we walked in here," Hermione sounded proud of herself for figuring it out.

"Wow you're wicked smart," Olivia laughed.

"So you are related?" Harry asked.

"He's my father," Olivia said. Everyone looked shocked, besides Hermione of course.

"I'm so sorry," Fred was the first one to say something. George laughed along with his twin.

"That's her _father_ , boys!" Hermione jumped in.

"No it's fine, really it is — I know he can be a bit strict…" Olivia said, trying to laugh it off. She wasn't really offended, but to be fair, no one really knew him like she did and she knew he wasn't a bad man. He just had a unique way of doing things — like teaching.

"No offence Olivia, but strict doesn't even begin to describe him," Fred said.

Olivia looked over at the head table and saw that her father was staring right at her. She wanted to go over and talk to him, but she didn't want to walk to the front of the Great Hall in front of everyone.

Olivia didn't really know how to answer Fred so she was happy when the desserts showed up. There were blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could imagine, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding, and so much more. Olivia was looking forward to the desserts, but now she wasn't so hungry. She was eager to talk to her father and make sure he was okay with her being in Gryffindor, even though Olivia already knew the answer.

* * *

Dessert didn't last long since it was getting late. Professor Dumbledore told everyone to find their Houses Prefects and follow them to the House Dormitories.

Olivia and Hermione stuck with each other as they all followed Percy to the Gryffindor tower. There were so many staircases it was making Olivia's head spin.

"So this is the path you should take to get to the Gryffindor dorms — oh and be careful of the stairs, they like to change," Percy said as he led everyone up one of the staircases once it stopped moving. The staircase led to a big portrait with a rather large woman inside.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy. The portrait swung forward and revealed a big whole in the wall.

Everyone walked through, following Percy, while Olivia hung back for a second. Hermione seemed to notice and stopped with her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked who was looking at Olivia with concern.

"I have to go talk to my father. You don't suppose I can slip out quick and find him without anyone noticing, do you?" Olivia asked.

"I should say that this is an awful idea. You don't want to get in trouble on your first night, but I suppose if you wanted to you could…" Hermione didn't seem keen on the idea. In fact, it look like it pained her to even give her somewhat approval, but Olivia's assuming that since she couldn't stop her, she might as well help her out.

"So does that mean you'll help me?" Olivia lowered her voice so no one else heard her. She saw that Percy was still giving a speech about something that seemed to bore everyone.

"I suppose. What do you need me to do?" Hermione huffed.

"I'm going to go now while everyone's distracted. Meet me in the common room in fifteen minutes since I won't know where the girl's dormitories are."

"Okay. I'll save you a bed next to mine," Hermione smiled and motioned for her to leave quickly.

Olivia couldn't have been happier to not only have friends already, but to have made a best friend who was wicked smart.

* * *

Olivia quickly ran down the stairs without looking back, hoping no one saw her flee. When she got out of Gryffindor tower she realized that she had _no_ idea where she was going. She doesn't even have a clue as to where her father's office is.

"Why couldn't he have included his office whereabouts in his stories?" Olivia whispered to herself, frustrated.

"Olivia?"

She turned around and saw her father standing right behind her.

"Dad!" she ran over to hug him. She's never been so glad to see him even though she was nervous.

She hugged him and he put his hand on the back of her head.

"What are you doing out of your bed? You're not supposed to be wandering the castle this late. What did I tell you about getting into trouble?" He barked at her when she broke the hug.

"I only left because I wanted to find you!"

"You have my class tomorrow, Olivia — I would have seen you then."

"I know, but I needed to talk to you now. You seemed angry with me. You know, after I was sorted into Gryffindor," Olivia looked to her father hoping he could hear the worry in her voice. She hated when he was mad at her, but how could he? It wasn't _her_ fault that The Sorting Hat yelled Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. He had to see that.

"I'm not angry with you Olivia, but I do think The Sorting Hat may have made a mistake…"

"Since when does it ever make a mistake? Besides, you always tell me how much I'm like mom, who was a Gryffindor — so don't you think The Sorting Hat saw that too?" her father made that face that he makes when he can't think of anything to say back. He tightens his lips and stands up straighter. That's how Olivia knows she won an argument.

"I'll walk you back to Gryffindor tower, but I don't want to see you breaking the rules again Olivia. I can't give you any special treatment and if you break the rules again I _will_ give you detention, understand?" He started to walk.

"Yes, sir," Olivia huffed as she followed him.

* * *

She said goodnight to her father when they reached the Fat Lady portrait where she said the password and climbed through the hole in the wall to the common room.

"There you are. I was worried you weren't going to come back. You had one minute to spare," Hermione was sitting in a big chair across from the fireplace.

"Well, I'm back. Thank you for waiting for me," Olivia dropped in a sofa next to Hermione.

"Did you find your father? Is everything okay?"

"Yes I found him and I don't know. He said he wasn't mad, but I know he's not happy with me being here. I can bet anything he's trying to persuade Professor Dumbledore to let me switch into Slytherin," said Olivia.

"The Sorting Hat is the final answer. I'm sure your father knows that. So don't worry, you're not leaving Gryffindor — and I'm sure everything will be okay once he sees how great you're doing here," Hermione came over to the sofa and put her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled.

"Well, it's _way_ past curfew so we better get to bed. The girls dormitories are upstairs and down to the right," Hermione got up and waited for Olivia to do the same. When Olivia was up she followed Hermione to the girls dormitories and when they got to their room Olivia collapsed on her bed, exhausted.

Olivia hoped that Hermione was right, that her father will be okay with everything once he sees her doing great in Gryffindor. There are only two problems with that. One, Olivia wasn't sure if she would even be _great_ here, and two, she knows her father, he's not going to be happy with anything she does if she's not exactly where he wants her, and that of course is in Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia didn't feel any better the next morning, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it right now because classes started today.

Hermione was up before Olivia, getting her things ready for class.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?" she asked Olivia as Olivia got out of bed.

"I don't think so. I'm just going to hang around in the common room until our first class."

"You can't skip breakfast. I can bring you back something if you want."

"No, thank you though. I'll meet you in Transfiguration," Olivia said as she started taking her robes out of her trunk.

"If you get there before me save me a seat, okay?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt I'll get there before you, but sure," Olivia laughed.

Hermione laughed and waved goodbye.

Olivia was feeling jumpy. She sat down on her bed, got up and paced around the room, and then sat down again.

"Please let this day go by quickly," Olivia said to herself.

* * *

Olivia got to Transfiguration two minutes before the class was supposed to start. She was practically out of breath because she had to run half of the way here since she got lost when she left the dorms. She found Hermione sitting at one of the four rows of desks. The classroom was big. It had really high windows and two chalkboards. There was a big desk in the front of the classroom for Professor McGonagall and candles around it.

"Hey, Olivia," Olivia turned and saw Draco sitting diagonal from Hermione with one of his gorilla friends sitting next to him.

"Hi," she said as she passed him and sat with Hermione. She started taking out her parchment and quill.

"Do we have to have Transfiguration with the Slytherin's?" Olivia huffed.

"Why? Don't like having class with your boyfriend?" Hermione giggled and Olivia playfully slapped her arm.

"Boo!" Someone grabbed Olivia's shoulders and screamed. Olivia jumped and spun around. It was Ron with Harry behind him.

"Oh my — you are such a git, you know that?" Olivia pushed Ron who was laughing like an idiot. They took the desk next to Olivia and Hermione.

"Everyone settle down," the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.

Olivia was really looking forward to Transfigurations. She thought it was wicked, being able to turn something into something else. Today they didn't get to do anything major. Just turn a pencil into a needle. Olivia and Hermione were the only witches who were able to do it by the end of class. She didn't want to tell anyone she used to practice this type of magic back home so when Ron asked how she was able to do it so quickly she said it was because she studied ahead of time, like Hermione.

"Olivia can you please stay back a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked as Olivia was putting her stuff back into her bag.

"Yes, mam," Olivia said. She nodded to Hermione to go ahead to Potions without her, even though she was hoping to get there before everyone so she could talk to her father again. Hermione understood and left with the crowd of students.

Olivia placed her bag on the front desk and stepped up to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"You did very well today."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Did your father teach you that?"

"No, not exactly. I mean, he did show me some Transfiguration spells, but I used to practice on my own a lot with a textbook he bought me for my tenth birthday," Olivia explained.

"You remind me a lot of your father," she gave Olivia a small smile. "Well, keep up the good work," she stood up and walked Olivia to the door. "Maybe you can help Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley next class. I'm worried Mr. Weasley might accidentally set himself, or one of us, on fire."

Olivia laughed, "Sure thing, Professor."

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Hermione was standing outside the Potions classroom waiting for Olivia.

"Everything's fine," Olivia assured her, out of breath once again from running through the corridors to get here on time. Her father hates tardiness.

"Come on. We saved you a seat."

Olivia followed Hermione into the dungeon and it's exactly how she imagined it would look, it's huge and kind of cold. The walls are lined with cabinets full of ingredients and jars filled with God knows what. In the front of the room was a big blackboard and a small podium. There were four long desks with cauldrons sitting on them for each student.

Hermione led her to the second row of tables where Ron and Harry were already sitting. It didn't take long for Olivia to notice that they had Potions with the Slytherin's too.

Fantastic.

She barely noticed her father sitting at his desk, hunched over with a quill in his hand, scribbling away on some parchment.

"Fred says he favors Slytherin's and gives them points for no reason and takes away points from other Houses. Is that true?" Ron leaned over Harry to ask Olivia.

House points were a big deal at Hogwarts. You earn points for doing good things and you lose them if you do something bad. At the end of the year whichever House has the most points wins the House Cup.

"I don't think so…" Olivia said. She hoped not at least.

 _"Please don't let him embarrass me,"_ She thought to herself.

"Quiet," her father's voice carried around the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and sat up straight, staring at his desk. He slowly got up and walked in front of his desk, glaring at all of them.

"This is Potions. There will be no fooling around in this classroom — I don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Do you all understand?"

No one moved. Her father turned his back to everyone and started writing on the chalkboard.

"Is it too late to run?" Harry whispered to Ron. Olivia slid down in her seat.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" he said without turning around.

Harry didn't say anything at first, but when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs he spoke up, "No, sir."

Her father spun around.

"Hm, Mr. Potter? How — _interesting_ ," he picked up a bottle from his desk and walked towards theirs.

"You there," he pointed at Ron, "Do you know what this is?" He held the bottle out in front of Ron's face.

 _"It's Veritaserum,"_ Olivia thought hoping Ron would somehow read her mind.

"Er — I don't know, sir," Ron choked out.

"How about you, Mr. Potter?" His eyes moved to Harry who was staring down at his desk.

"I-I don't know, sir."

"Well, I can see neither of you decided to open up your textbooks before showing up to class — five points from Gryffindor."

"It's Veritaserum," Olivia said without even realizing it. Her father turned his head slowly towards her. "Er — sir."

"Another five points from Gryffindor for speaking without raising your hand and you are to move your seat to the front," his voice got angrier.

"But…"

"Now," he pointed to the empty seat next to Draco in the front of the class.

Olivia knew there was no point in trying to argue her way out of this. She got up, collected her things, and moved to the seat next to Draco. He smiled.

Ugh.

The rest of the class went by fast, but not fast enough. There was a lot of note taking after the incident and then her father assigned everyone a lot of homework. She was embarrassed and furious at her father so she was one of the first people to leave the dungeon when class ended.

* * *

"That was intense," Hermione said as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I know."

"Are you okay?" Hermione stopped in the middle of the corridor and grabbed Olivia's shoulder.

"I —"

"Olivia Honoria Snape," Olivia turned from Hermione and saw her father coming around the corner.

"My full name? Crap, I'm in trouble. You go — I'll meet you in the great hall if I survive."

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes and walked away.

When her father caught up to her he stood up straighter and lifted his chin, "Your behavior in class was unacceptable."

"I didn't do anything wrong. Harry and Ron didn't know the answer so I thought I would —"

"Speak out of turn? You know not to do that, Olivia. And about them, I don't think you should be hanging out with that lot."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't like your behavior lately. First you snuck out of your tower after hours last night and today you —"

"I snuck out to find _you!_ " Olivia felt herself getting angrier and more irritated, "And today I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. I was just trying to help. They're really nice, dad. You'd know that if you ever gave anyone a chance!"

He ran his hand over his forehead and let out a deep sigh. Olivia stared down at the floor waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Olivia," He knelt down next to her, "I'm just worried about you. You need to understand something; this is all very new for me — having you here. I'm used to you at home where I knew you were safe, but here is different. You're going from class to class, meeting new people, and doing new things. You need to understand where I'm coming from. Everything is just going to take some time to get used to," he looked at Olivia who was at a loss for words. She watched as students walked by talking with their friends and the others who were watching her and her father talk. Probably confused as to why Professor Snape had his hand on a student's shoulder.

He wanted her to understand where he was coming from, but _he_ needed to understand where _she_ was coming from.

Olivia sighed, "I get it, dad, but Hermione, Harry, and Ron are good people. I promise. Can you trust me?"

"I can, but I need you to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"But I haven't been in trouble."

"I know — I just want you to promise me that you won't get in any."

"Okay. I promise. Can you promise to me you'll be nicer next class?"

"No."

Olivia laughed, "I figured as much."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Go get to lunch."

She gave him a quick hug and ran to the great hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, you survived," Hermione joked when Olivia got to the Great Hall.

"I thought I wasn't going to at first, but here I am," Olivia sat down next to Hermione, a little out of breath from running here. She thought she had almost missed lunch. That would have been a whole new disaster. She was starving so she grabbed as much food as she could fit on her plate. She made a mental note to listen to Hermione next time she tells her not to skip a meal.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. Potions was a _nightmare_!" Ron dramatically yelled in between bites.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why he was acting like that," Olivia felt her face go red. She felt the need to apologize for her father's behavior.

"Not your fault. It was just — wow," Ron said.

"I know," Olivia said. She started eating, hoping to avoid any more conversation about her father.

"So, did anyone else see how happy Draco was when you were moved next to him?" Hermione smirked at Olivia who turned red all over again.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione."

"It's true. I think everyone saw it. I didn't know you liked prats, Olivia," Harry laughed.

"I don't!"

Ron laughed so hard he almost choked on his food.

* * *

After their last class they all headed to the Gryffindor common room to do some homework. Olivia finished her Potions homework before the others because she already knew most of the Potions. She used to watch her father make potions at home and he taught her how to make some simple ones. Harry and Ron kept complaining because they kept forgetting what Eye of Newt was used for. Hermione refused to give them the answer because, in her words, "You'll never learn if I just _tell_ you the answers. Look in your textbooks."

Olivia felt kind of bad for them after awhile so when Hermione was busy looking in her textbook she slipped them the answers to whatever questions they were stuck on.

"I feel like passing out. I'm going to bed," Olivia put her stuff back in her bag.

"Same. I suppose I can finish the rest in the morning," Hermione said.

"Wow — never thought I'd hear you put off homework," Ron said.

"That's because I actually do most of it before I decide to go to bed, Ron. Unlike you who still has eighty percent of his homework unfinished!" Hermione stuffed her books back into her bag and stormed off to the girl's dormitories.

Olivia laughed, "I'm going to go to bed too. Try to do some more of your homework before you both go to bed. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't." She waved and went to her room.

Hermione was already in bed when she got there. Olivia put her bag down on her trunk and changed into her pajamas. She crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling. Today was crazy and definitely a lot more stressful than she thought. She felt kind of silly now for even thinking that it would be easy.

 _"Just get some sleep, Olivia. Things will be better in the morning,"_ she thought to herself. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

Ten minutes later, Olivia heard footsteps walking around her room. She shot up and opened the curtains around her bed. It was Lavender Brown and Eloise Midgen, her other dorm mates.

"You okay?" Lavender looked at Olivia, confused.

"Oh — er — yeah. Sorry," she quickly closed her curtains and laid back down. Why was she so jumpy all of a sudden?

She waited a little bit before opening her curtains again. She saw that Hermione was fast asleep and so was Eloise and Lavender. She rolled back onto her back and rubbed her eyes. Today was so stressful she was already losing her mind.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Olivia shot up again.

"What was that?" Olivia whispered to herself.

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

Olivia crept out of bed, careful not to wake anybody, and opened the dorm door. No one was out there.

"I'm just over tired. Once I go to sleep it'll all stop," she said to herself. She turned back towards her bed and that's when she saw it.

A tall figure, dressed in all black, was standing on her bed. She froze where she was. It moved like a shadow. Olivia rubbed her eyes and looked at her bed again. She thought maybe she was just seeing things, but then it turned to face her.

Olivia wasn't sure what she expected, but one thing she did expect was a _face_ — something it didn't have. Just bright, glowing red eyes. Olivia didn't blink — and neither did it. The only thing it did next was hiss like a snake. Before she even realized what she was doing, she screamed.

Hermione, Eloise, and Lavender jumped out of their beds when they heard Olivia's scream.

"Olivia! What's wrong?" Hermione ran over to her. Olivia felt herself shaking, not moving her eyes off of her bed.

The figure was gone. How could that be?

"I-I'm fine. Just thought I saw something. A trick of the night I guess," Olivia tried to sound calm, but inside she was still freaking out.

Lavender and Eloise seemed convinced since they went back into their beds, but Hermione didn't move.

"Seriously. What's going on?"

Olivia nodded her head towards the door. Hermione got the hint and walked out with Olivia.

"Don't think I'm crazy, okay? But there was something, actually more like _someone_ , on my bed."

"What? How? That's impossible. Maybe it was a trick of the night — like you said," Hermione whispered. Olivia knew it couldn't have been a trick of the night. It was right on her bed. It looked _right_ at her!

"No it was real. You have to trust me on this," Olivia started pacing. She usually does this when she's scared or frustrated or, in this case, both.

"Olivia, what would you say to someone who just told you something like this?" Hermione said as she watched Olivia pace back and forth.

"I'd probably say they lost their mind and should be put into St. Mungos, but this is different. I'm not crazy, Hermione and I wouldn't make something like this up," Olivia stopped pacing and looked Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione sighed, "How about we figure this out in the morning? It's late."

"Oh no. I'm not going back in there."

"Olivia…"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch in the common room."

"Olivia."

"Go back to bed, Hermione. I'll be fine. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't be sorry. Are you going to be okay? I can get Professor McGonagall for you if you want."

"So you can tell her I've gone insane?"

"No that's not what I meant. I…"

"I'm kidding," Olivia laughed and started upstairs.

"Goodnight, nutcase," Hermione laughed.

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed, "Goodnight."

* * *

Olivia's second morning waking up at Hogwarts wasn't any better. She had a stiff neck and back. The common room couches looked more comfortable then they really were. Last night felt like a strange nightmare. It didn't feel real.

"Morning," a Gryffindor boy, who's name Olivia couldn't remember, coming down from his dorm said when he saw Olivia sitting up from the couch.

"Er — morning," Olivia said. She looked down and realized she was in her pajamas…in the middle of the common room….where everyone was about to come into. She darted downstairs back into her dorm. Hermione was the only one there. Lavender and Eloise must have left already.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Hermione stood in front of the mirror and adjusted her tie.

"Stiff, but alright," Olivia walked towards her bed slowly. She moved the curtains and saw that it was just like she left it, except without the creepy figure. She breathed a sigh of relief. "So, do you still think I'm crazy?"

"I thought about it — I don't think you're crazy. This is Hogwarts; sometimes weird things happen here so maybe there's an explanation for what you saw. I don't know, but I do believe you."

Olivia felt more of a relief now that Hermione said she believed her. If she didn't believe here then who was? Her father? Harry? Ron? Dumbledore? If she went around telling people and asking for them to believe her she'd be committed.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled as she quickly got dressed. Breakfast was in ten minutes and she wasn't going to miss it this time.

* * *

"So what do you think it was?" Olivia asked Hermione as they walked to the great hall for breakfast.

"I have no idea. I heard Hagrid has some creatures down at his house. Maybe one of them got loose," Hermione suggested.

"No it wasn't an animal. It looked like a person — minus the face."

Olivia saw that Hermione was just as lost as she was about the whole thing. Olivia didn't blame her if she actually didn't believe her. She was starting to doubt herself too.

The great hall was already filled with people. It made Olivia's head spin, watching everyone laugh, talk, and eat. She was still a bit jumpy and it made her head hurt. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to the other Gryffindor boys. She grabbed Olivia's arm and dragged her over.

"Hey," Olivia said to Harry and Ron.

"Morning," Harry said. Olivia wasn't sure if she should tell them what happened last night, but apparently Hermione thought they should know because as soon as Olivia took a bite of her eggs she blurted it out.

"So Olivia said there was someone on her bed last night. She said he was wearing all black and he didn't have a face — just red eyes."

"Hermione!" Olivia yelled with her mouth full.

"What? I think they could help!"

"Is that true, Olivia?" Ron stared at Olivia. She brushed her hair with her hands and huffed.

"Er — yeah."

"Wicked," Ron laughed. Olivia felt her cheeks burn.

"It's not wicked, Ron. It was scary! I had to sleep in the common room last night."

Ron's smile left his face and he went back to eating. He didn't look up at any of them. Olivia felt bad for snapping at Ron like that. She went to apologize, but Harry's face made her stop. He looked scared, like he just saw a ghost — which wouldn't be too weird since ghosts are all over this place, but clearly something else was wrong.

"You alright, Harry?" Olivia asked. Hermione and Ron looked from Olivia to Harry.

"It's just — I saw the same thing last night too. On my bed," he lowered his voice and leaned in to the group so no one around them could hear.

"You did?" Olivia's heart started to race all over again.

"Yeah…I did."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- _Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to put up this chapter. I've been sick so I haven't had much time to write. I'm still not 100% better so it might take me a bit to get Chapter Seven up. I just wanted to let you all know. Thank you all for your patience and enjoy!_

 _~ Stephanie_

* * *

Olivia couldn't concentrate in Transfiguration today. How could she? Harry just told her he saw the dark-hooded figure in his room last night too. Someone not only believed her, but _saw_ it too! There were so many emotions going through her right now that she wasn't sure what to feel.

Professor McGonagall was going over how to fix their wand waving motions when Hermione elbowed Olivia. She looked over and saw Hermione was holding a piece of parchment under her desk so she took it from her.

 _What do you think we should do?_ It read when Olivia unfolded it.

"It's from Harry," Hermione whispered.

Olivia looked over at Harry and he was staring at her. He didn't look scared as much as he looked concerned. Olivia was definitely more scared than he was.

She looked back to the front of the classroom and saw Professor McGonagall's back was to them because she was writing something on the black board. Olivia quickly took out a new piece of parchment and wrote her reply,

 _I don't know. Maybe I can talk to my father. He'd know what to do._

She passed it to Hermione who tried passing it to Ron while she continued taking notes. When Ron gave it to Harry he quickly read it and shoved it into his robe. He probably wasn't big on the idea of telling her father since the incident in yesterday's class, but she wasn't sure who else she could tell. He was always the person she went to if she was having troubles. There wasn't anyone else she could think of.

* * *

After class Olivia packed her bag quickly and walked out with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"I'm not sure if we should tell your dad. Maybe Dumbledore?" Harry kept his voice low so no one could overhear.

"I guess I already know the answer to why you don't want to talk to my dad about it, but maybe I can. He'll listen to me."

"But what are Dumbledore or Professor Snape going to do about it? They'll probably think you're both insane," Ron added.

"Gee thanks, Ron," Olivia said half-joking. "Besides, my dad _knows_ I'm not insane. He'll believe me."

Ron shrugged, "If you say so."

Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach.

* * *

They were the first ones to get to the dungeon before class started. Olivia decided to talk to him before class because she wasn't sure she'd be able to wait until after class.

Olivia put her books down at her desk and went up to her father who was writing instructions for the class on the blackboard.

Olivia put her books down at her desk and went up to her father who was writing instructions for the class on the blackboard.

"Hey, dad. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can it wait after class, Olivia?"

"Not really, no."

He put down the chalk and walked with Olivia to the hallway. Olivia felt really nervous. The truth was she wasn't really sure if he would actually believe her. The more she went over the story in her head the more she realized how ridiculous it sounded. Sure, Harry went through the same thing so she knows she's not crazy, but that doesn't mean everyone else was going to believe them.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, okay this is going to sound crazy, but you have to believe me —"

"I already don't like the sound of this," he put his hands in his pockets.

"No it's just — okay last night something weird happened. I kept hearing noises around my room so I got up to check and when I went to go back in my bed I saw — er — I saw this thing in my bed. It looked like a person with a big black hood, but not really like a person because it didn't have a face — just bright, red eyes," Olivia rambled. Her father's expression didn't change. He just stared at her like he was thinking. Olivia assumed he was thinking his daughter completely lost her mind.

"Is that why you were sleeping in the common room last night?" He asked.

"Yes beca — wait, how did you know I slept in the common room?"

"Professor McGonagall told me she saw you when she went to do her nightly rounds."

"Oh — well, yes that's why. It disappeared when everyone woke up last night and it wasn't there this morning either."

Her father's expression on his face made Olivia's stomach flip. He looked worried. Olivia was waiting for him to roll his eyes and tell her she has a "great imagination", but he was worried?

"Olivia — I think you may have thought you saw something, but sometimes the night likes to play tricks on your mind."

Wait, what?

"No. Trust me it wasn't the night tricking me! Harry saw it too — he told me!"

"Potter saw it too?"

"Yes, in his bed — he thinks we should tell Professor Dumbledore, but I told him I should tell you first and — "

"Don't bother Professor Dumbledore with this nonsense."

"This isn't nonsense, Dad! Please believe me — you know I'm not crazy and I would never lie to you."

"I know you're not crazy and I know you wouldn't lie to me, Olivia. I just think you both thought you saw something that's not real. Remember when you were little and you swore there was a Troll living somewhere in your room so every night you made me check your closets and under your bed?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I was _five_ , dad."

He looked inside the dungeon and back at Olivia, "I need to start class now. We'll talk about this later, okay?" He kissed the top of her head and walked back inside, leaving Olivia standing outside in the hallway. Olivia wasn't sure what else to do. First her father looked worried, then he thought it was the night tricking her, then it was nonsense, and now it's some child's "monster under their bed" fear? If he doesn't believe her then no one will and it looks like he's not going to.

* * *

"You looked miserable during class," Harry said as they all shuffled out of the dungeon. Potions were over and Olivia could barely sit still in her seat. She was aggravated with her father and she had to urge the whole time to just get up and leave, but of course that would have been it's own disaster if she did.

"I was. My dad didn't believe me — he compared it to when I was little and thought a Troll was living in my room."

"You thought a _Troll_ was living in your room?" Harry asked. Him and Ron laughed.

"I was _five_!"

"Okay, okay," Hermione started "Can you see where he's coming from? What if someone came up to you and told you what you told him?"

"You believed me though."

"I know, but adults are different, I guess."

* * *

Olivia didn't feel hungry for lunch. She sat at the Gryffindor table and picked at her food while the others ate away. Harry, on the other hand, noticed how upset Olivia was and asked to talk to her privately. They walked into the empty corridor.

"I understand you're upset, but don't let it get to you this much, okay?"

"I know. I feel stupid, it's just — I really think something is going on around here and I'm just surprised my Dad didn't believe me. He always does," Olivia felt herself tear up, which made her feel even more stupid so she quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're not stupid. I think there's something going on here too and we definitely need to figure it out."

"How?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something," Harry reassured her.

"Okay. I'm just going to go back to the common room and finish some homework. Do you mind telling Ron and Hermione for me?"

"Sure," Harry said as he walked back towards the great hall.

"Thank you."

Harry turned back to Olivia, "And don't worry. We'll be okay."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled and left.

* * *

The common room was quiet since everyone was at lunch. Olivia liked the quiet. She had a lot of it back home and it made it easier for her to concentrate on whatever she was doing. It also helped her relax and unwind any time she was upset. She hasn't had much quiet since she came to Hogwarts so this was a nice treat.

She sat at one of the big couches and took out her books. She worked on her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay about basic spells. She took her time and made sure she did everything right. By the time she completely finished her essay there was only ten minutes left of lunch. Olivia figured a ten-minute nap sounded great so she put her books away and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Olivia?" Olivia opened one eye and saw Hermione standing over here.

"Oh hey. What time is it?"

"Eight o' clock."

Olivia quickly sat up and looked around. Crap, she slept through _the rest of_ her classes.

"I just wanted to take a quick nap before Charms. I didn't think I fell asleep this long. My dad is going to kill me," She threw herself back onto the couch and put her arms over her eyes.

"Don't worry. I told everyone you weren't feeling well," Hermione moved Olivia's legs and sat down.

"Thank you."

"So are you planning on spending the night here again?"

"No, I'm sleeping in my bed tonight. Creepy figure or not."

Hermione laughed.

"So where's Harry and Ron?"

"Olivia! Hermione!" Ron just then came flying down the boys dormitory stairs towards the girls sitting on the couch.

"Does that answer your question?" Hermione asked and Olivia playfully rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Olivia got up from the couch.

"Harry said the thing was back and this time he left him something."

Olivia felt herself get dizzy.

"W-What do you mean it left him something?" She asked.

"A letter — kind of."

"What's "kind of" a letter? And where's Harry?" Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder to calm him down.

"I'm here," Harry came down the stairs carrying a piece of parchment.

"Is that the letter?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I'd actually call it a letter."

"Why?"

"See for yourself," he handed the piece of parchment to Olivia. She unfolded it and read out loud:

 _ **"You may have escaped me once, but never again.**_

 _ **\- Shadow"**_

"He calls himself "shadow"? That's so weird," Olivia looked up from the letter to the other three.

"Not the point," Hermione said.

"He writes creepy too," Ron added.

"Hello?! This is serious!" Hermione yelled.

"Right. I'm sorry," Olivia sat back down on the couch and the others did the same.

"What does he mean by Harry escaped him once already?" Hermione asked as she examined the letter.

"It's obvious isn't it? It has to be You-Know-Who." Olivia didn't want to bring him up or even imagine that it could have been him, but that was the only answer she could think of. "Think about it. _"You escaped me once"_ — Harry survived You-Know-Who's attack. He probably wants his revenge."

"But he died after that day, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"No one really knows what happened to him. For all we know he could be coming back — or at least trying to."

"Then why would he be coming after you?" Hermione asked.

"Good question. I'm going to see if there's one left for me," Before anyone could protest, Olivia got up and ran to their dorm.

It was empty from what Olivia could see. Her other dorm mates weren't back yet. Olivia wasn't sure if it was from the suspense of going to check her bed or just her own nervousness, but everything felt way too quiet. She walked over to her bed and pulled back the curtains. Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There it was.

"Crap."

She picked up the piece of parchment on her pillow that she hoped wasn't what she thought it was and opened it.

 _ **"You're very much like your father. That will come in handy for me.**_

 _ **\- Shadow"**_

Olivia didn't know what to think. Her muscles started to feel heavy, like she was strapped to bricks. She sat down on her bed.

This had to be a mistake. If You-Know-Who was behind all of this…then _how_ did he know her father?


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia read over the note a few more times before going back downstairs. None of this made any sense. It couldn't be You- Know-Who then since this "shadow" claims to know her father, right? Her father never mentioned having any interactions with him. Why would he? Everyone tried to _avoid_ him.

"So? Did you get anything?" Ron asked as soon as Olivia came up the stairs.

"Yeah I did, but it makes no sense," she handed it over to him and Hermione and Harry read it over his shoulder.

" _"Just like your father"_? What does that mean?" Harry looked at Olivia.

"I have no idea. I mean, I've heard I'm sort of like my dad — we sort of look alike. I look more like my mother though…" She trailed off. She knew this "shadow" wasn't talking about looks.

"Your dad really likes the Dark Arts, right? Maybe that's what he means. If this is You-Know-Who, he clearly loved dark magic and if you know just as much as your dad then maybe he wants to use you for your knowledge," Hermione concluded.

"But my dad never helped You-Know-Who."

"Maybe that's why he wants you. He could have tried to recruit your dad before. Since he couldn't get his knowledge maybe he'll try for you instead," Hermione said.

"Anyone who said no to You-Know-Who was killed. Her father's still alive so that doesn't make sense," Ron jumped in.

He had a point. If You-Know-Who did want her father and her father declined, he would have been killed.

"Do _you_ have a better idea then?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked over at Ron.

"Maybe he just heard her dad was good with Dark Arts and thinks he can recruit Olivia since she's younger," Ron suggested.

Everyone sat quiet for a few minutes before Olivia swallowed and said, "I can't tell him — my dad I mean."

"You don't think you should?" Hermione asked.

"No. Not until we figure things out at least. He'll just think this whole thing is nonsense," Olivia sat down on the couch. She felt defeated and she wondered if it showed. She knows she can't go to her father unless she wants another lecture like earlier. She doesn't even want to know what kind of lecture she'll get if her father hears she went to Professor Dumbledore instead.

"I have an idea. It may sound dumb, but it's the only thing I can think of — why don't we leave a note for the shadow? That's the only way we'll be able to communicate with it since it disappears pretty quickly. Maybe he'll leave us another note after ours," Harry sat down next to Olivia. Olivia looked over at Hermione and Ron who looked like they were thinking this through.

"I guess we can give it a shot," Olivia said.

Hermione went through her bag and pulled out two pieces of parchment and two quills for Olivia and Harry. Olivia nodded her thanks and immediately knew what to say.

 _ **"I don't know what you mean. I'm not like my father.**_

 _ **\- Olivia"**_

She handed the parchment to Hermione who then read it and passed it to the others.

"I'm just wondering — do you actually know a lot about the Dark Arts like your dad?" Ron asked what Hermione and Harry looked like they wanted to ask Olivia for a while now.

The truth was that she did. Maybe not to the extent her father did, but Olivia used to read his textbooks at home and he used to teach her a lot about them. He used to laugh and say she has the same drive to learn like he did. He even taught her Occlumency, something her father was very skilled in. Being able to keep a Legilimen from entering your mind and using everything they find in there against you intrigued Olivia. She was always proud to know a piece of magic that kids twice her age couldn't even preform, but now it made her nervous. She didn't want anyone at Hogwarts to know that she knew all of this stuff. She just wanted to be a normal eleven year old in everyone else's eyes. If everyone knew she had an extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts, people may think she's interested in becoming a Death Eater. And now that she thought about it — maybe the "shadow" _was_ right. She is a lot like her father. And of course he knows this. She figured there's no point in keeping all of this a secret from her friends, so she told them everything.

"Whoa," Ron said when she was finished.

"Is that all you can say?" Olivia asked.

"That's the only thing I know what to say right now."

"Your skills can come in handy for us, Olivia!" Hermione jumped up from the couch.

"You're now sounding like the shadow," Olivia laughed.

"What I mean is that your knowledge of the Dark Arts can keep Harry safe. Let's not forget what he said in Harry's note — _"You may have escaped me once, but never again"_. He's going to be after Harry. Since you know about the Dark Arts you can use some defensive spells and charms to protect Harry," Hermione said.

Olivia forgot all about Harry's note. The "shadow" sounded like he wanted to destroy Harry. For Olivia, he sounded like he wanted to use her. She may not feel that safe, but at least this thing didn't threaten to kill her — for now.

"I'll try my best, but we need to come up with a plan in the mean time. I don't know if all I know will keep him safe for long," Olivia said.

Harry nodded his head, "I won't need much protecting if this thing only leaves notes. For right now let's leave it our notes and see what happens next, okay?" He looked to the others for some sort of approval.

"What does your note say?" Olivia asked out of curiosity. She leaned over to look at the piece of parchment is Harry's lap.

 _ **"Bring it.**_

 _ **\- Harry"**_

"Harry! We're not trying to provoke the thing! It's going to be a lot harder to keep you safe if you're practically _asking_ for it!" Olivia grabbed his note and ripped it up. Hermione looked at Harry with the _"Seriously?"_ look.

"Okay, Okay. You write something for me then. I don't know what to say."

Olivia took another piece of parchment that Hermione offered her and wrote:

 _ **"Who are you?**_

 _ **\- Harry"**_

"I guess we can go with that," Harry said when Olivia finished.

"At least for now until we can figure out something else," Olivia said as she handed Harry the new note.

Olivia looked at the clock on the wall, it's almost ten o' clock.

"We have to get to bed before McGonagall does her rounds," Olivia told the group.

"Not like I'm going to be getting any sleep after this," Ron said.

"Well, try. I'm going to leave my note on the windowsill. Maybe it'll come back tonight and see it," Harry said collecting his things.

"I'll do the same," Olivia said.

"Oh great. It might come back tonight? Now I'm _definitely_ not sleeping tonight," Ron huffed.

* * *

Olivia did what Harry said. She left the note on the windowsill next to her bed all night. When she woke up the next morning it was still there, untouched. Olivia and Harry were both frustrated, but they went on with their week. Olivia left her note on the windowsill all week. She figured it was going to come back at some point so she might as well keep it there.

The rest of the week was uneventful. They got a bunch of homework in each class that was going to keep them busy all weekend. That Friday night, Olivia decided to take a small break from homework to take a walk around the grounds. It wasn't past curfew so she knew it was allowed.

When Olivia walked outside she got hit in the face with cool, fresh air. It was definitely refreshing. She looked around the grounds to see if anyone else was out, but she could only see about five students wandering around. Everyone else must have been in their common rooms. The sun looked like it was going to set any second, but Olivia decided she still wanted to stay outside.

There was a big tree near the black lake that Olivia thought looked comfortable so she jogged over and sat underneath it. She closed her eyes, laid back, and let the cool air continue to hit her face. She didn't think about the weird week she's had. She didn't think about all her homework or the shadow or anything for that matter. She just felt like relaxing and that was what she was going to do.

"I had a feeling you'd be out here."

Olivia jerked her head up and saw her father standing over her. She breathed a sigh of relief. For a second she thought it was the shadow.

"Oh — hey, Dad."

"Didn't mean to scare you, " He sat down next to her.

"It's okay."

"Hard week?"

"Pretty much," she leaned her head on her father's shoulder.

"Things will get easier, I promise. The first few weeks are always the hardest," he smoothed the top of her head. Olivia missed her one on one time with her dad that she used to have back home. This made her wish she could un-see the note the "shadow" left for her. _"Just like your father"_ — how did he know?

"Can I ask you something?" she picked up her head and their eyes met.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever have any contact with You-Know-Who?"

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, did he ever ask you to work for him?"

He paused for a minute, "No. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I was just wondering," Olivia couldn't tell if he was lying or not. She hoped not because he always told her the truth and now the truth was more important than ever, whether he knew it or not.

"I better get back to my grading. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry about earlier this week. I know whatever scared you really bothered you, but it's gone now, right?"

Now Olivia had to lie even though she didn't want to, "Yeah it's gone."

"Well, I'm glad," he kissed her head and got up to leave. "I'll send an owl home to tell the Troll in your room he's not being replaced," he said over his shoulder. Olivia could feel the smirk on his face as he walked away.

Olivia laughed and laid her head back down.

* * *

The sun was slowly fading away, leaving only some shadow left on the grounds. The air got a bit cooler and Olivia felt at peace. She wished she could sleep out there all night, but when she opened her eyes and saw the sun was officially gone for the day, she got up and started for the castle.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Olivia spun around. No one was there, but it was the _same_ tap noise she remembered the "shadow" made before he appeared. She slowly turned back around and moved a little faster towards the castle.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

This time she didn't turn around. She ran for it.

She made it to the castle doors, but when she opened them she wasn't prepared for who was standing on the other side of the doors.

"Bloody hell…"


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia opened her eyes and realized she was in her bed. Funny, she didn't remember going to bed last night. The last thing she remembered was seeing…

"The Shadow! Olivia, look!" Hermione pulled back Olivia's bed curtains and pulled her arm for her to get up.

Olivia got up and saw a new piece of parchment sitting on the windowsill next to hers. She picked it up and unfolded it. She was eager to find out what happened last night.

 _ **"But you are, my dear. One day you'll see it. Maybe sooner than you think.**_

 _ **\- Shadow"**_

"I don't understand. Is he planning to do something?" Olivia turned to Hermione.

"I don't know."

Olivia and Hermione started to get dressed.

"Last night when I went outside, I heard the same taping noise it made before it showed up the first time. I ran to the castle, but when I opened the doors it was standing there. I don't remember what happened next — I just woke up here," Olivia explained.

"What?! You saw it again?"

"Yes, but that's _all_ I remember. Maybe it did something to knock me out or — "

What happened next Olivia couldn't explain. Professor McGonagall threw their dorm room open while she was in mid-sentence. She told Olivia to follow her immediately and Olivia did what she was told — even though she wasn't told why.

"Where are we going exactly, Professor?" Olivia asked as they hurried along in the corridor.

"Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Professor Dumbledore? Why?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, Miss. Snape," Professor McGonagall said sharply. Olivia was more confused than when she woke up this morning. Did something happen to Harry that she didn't know about? What if they're blaming her? She was supposed to be the one to keep Harry safe. Did they know that? Did they know everything? She couldn't possibly be in trouble, could she? She didn't do anything wrong all week. So many questions were flying through her head it made her dizzy.

They approached a gargoyle in the hall and Professor McGonagall said "Lemon drop." That must have been the correct password because the gargoyle moved to the side and exposed a curvy set of stairs.

"I can honestly say I don't, Professor," Olivia followed Professor McGonagall up the staircase. Olivia could see Professor Dumbledore was living the life as the Headmaster. This office was _huge_ , which made it even more intimidating. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and upon seeing Olivia and Professor McGonagall come in, he stood up to greet them.

"Ah — there you are, Miss Snape. Please have a seat," Professor Dumbledore said. "You may go Professor McGonagall. Thank you," he motioned towards the door. Professor McGonagall bowed and left.

"Er — Professor? What's going on?"

"Well…Oh there you are Professor Snape," Professor Dumbledore looked behind Olivia and when she turned around, there was her father. He didn't look happy.

"What's going on?" Olivia felt herself raise her voice even though she didn't mean to. She was getting nervous.

"Now that your father's here we can begin. It seems as though last night you were seen sneaking into the boys dormitories in the Ravenclaw Tower and tried to hex Terry Boot," Professor Dumbledore explained. Olivia zoned out for a second.

" _What?!_ " She jumped up from her chair. "I did no such thing! I would never!" She looked from Professor Dumbledore to her father.

"Mr. Boot says otherwise, Olivia."

Olivia looked to her father, "Dad, you know I would never do something like this. You have to believe me."

"Sir, there has to be some mistake. I know Olivia would never try to hurt anybody," he told Professor Dumbledore as he sat down next to Olivia and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ravenclaw Tower has a riddle you have to answer to get in, right? How would I have known the answer to it to enter?"

"It has been known to happen. Students other than Ravenclaw students have been able to answer the riddle correctly before."

Olivia felt like passing out and throwing up at the same time. Could this have happened? This _has_ to be why she couldn't remember anything after she ran into the "shadow".

 _"He must have possessed me somehow,"_ Olivia thought to herself. How could she explain this to her father and Professor Dumbledore? There was no way they were going to believe her.

"There still must be some mistake. Olivia had no problems with Mr. Boot," her father tried to tell him.

"This was a Stinging Hex, Severus — a piece of magic too advanced for any first year, but I know that Olivia knows some magic that her classmates don't because of you."

"Do you think I taught my daughter this Hex to hurt someone?"

"Not at all, but you do know it, don't you?" Professor Dumbledore looked at Olivia.

"Yes, sir, but I didn't do it! I..I can prove it!" Olivia wished she could take it back as soon as she said it. She couldn't prove it and she knew it. They weren't going to believe the notes were written by some strange "shadow". She also told her father it was gone. He thought it was all a part of her imagination — if he found she lied he was going to flip.

"How?" Her father asked.

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter can help me explain — they know I didn't do it."

"Aren't they friends of yours? I'm sure they'd try and help you by alibiing you, Miss Snape," Professor Dumbledore said.

"No they wouldn't. I promise if you get them up here and just let them help me explain…"

Professor Dumbledore gave them a slight smile, "Very well. I'll be right back," he got up from behind his desk and walked to the door.

"Olivia, what is going on? You told me last night everything was okay," her father whispered to her.

"Well, about that — er — I sort of lied," she played with her tie and refused to look up at her father. She wasn't ready to see how disappointed he was.

"What do you mean you lied?"

"I had to, Dad! You were never going to believe me!"

"If this is about that shadow figure thing again, Olivia, I promise you —"

Her father was cut off by the sound of Professor Dumbledore re-entering his office. When Olivia turned around she saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry standing with Professor Dumbledore. They walked over to his desk and he sat back down. He motioned for the other three to sit as well.

"It seems as though Miss Snape was accused of trying to Hex Terry Boot from his bed in Ravenclaw Tower last night, but she says that you three can alibi her somehow," Professor Dumbledore explained.

Olivia looked to the three in hopes they would be able to see that she was in desperate need of their help.

"Professor — sir — Olivia would never hurt Terry. She was in her bed sleeping all night. I would know — her bed is right next to mine," Hermione said. Olivia slowly relaxed.

"This was after curfew, Miss Granger. It could have very well happened while you were asleep."

Olivia tensed up again.

"Sir, it wasn't Olivia's fault," Harry stood up. He looked at Olivia with a look Olivia somehow knew. _It was time to tell them._ And so they did — everything. They even included the notes, which Hermione gathered from the windowsill in their room before being brought here. Harry also showed the notes he got, including the new one Olivia didn't get to see yet:

 _ **"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough.**_

 _ **\- Shadow"**_

Olivia was expecting a yelling match to start between her and her father, but when he saw the notes he seemed to stiffen up. He then passed them to Professor Dumbledore who readjusted his glasses and read them.

"And you and Mr. Potter are _sure_ this isn't some sort of prank by one of your classmates?" Professor Dumbledore asked to Olivia's shock.

"No it's not, sir."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'll need to talk to Mr. Boot again so Professor Snape, if you wouldn't mind taking these four back to their common rooms, that'll be all," Professor Dumbledore looked to all of them and they all took the hint to leave.

* * *

Her father escorted them all back to the Gryffindor common room and told them to stay in there until Professor Dumbledore was finished talking to Terry.

"That was strange," Ron said when they were left alone.

"You all know I didn't do it, right?" Olivia asked them.

"Of course we know you didn't do it," Hermione said reassuring her.

"Yeah — it was obviously the work of the "shadow"," Harry said.

Olivia stared to pace back and forth. She rubbed her forehead as she tried to think.

"Why would it want to get me in trouble like that? And why Terry?"

"I think he might have just randomly chosen him," Hermione said.

"I think he was trying to prove to you that you were like your dad." Olivia turned to Harry. It made sense. Olivia knew it was hard to get into the Ravenclaw Tower, but she knows her father could have probably figured it out. Then there's that Hex, the Stinging Hex — he did know that piece of somewhat dark magic and he did teach her it once, but only because he was showing her how to protect herself from different Hexes, not for her to actually use — she knew that much.

"Why did Dumbledore and Snape automatically believe us after the notes? I would have thought they would have thought we've gone insane or something," Ron asked. Olivia was thinking the same thing.

"I have no idea. You don't think they think it's You-Know-Who too, do you?" Olivia asked although she felt like she knew the answer already. Professor Dumbledore was the only one who could stop You-Know-Who, which means he knows what he's capable of. Maybe he realized he was back when he read the notes.

Olivia told the group what she thought.

"It would make sense," Harry said.

"Honestly, none of this is making any sense anymore," Olivia sat down on the armchair closest to the fireplace. She stared at the empty fireplace. She was scared and unsure of what to do. At this point all she wanted to do was go home.

"If Dumbledore and Snape believe us then they can protect us — maybe even stop it from bothering us," Hermione suggested.

"If it's You-Know-Who then I doubt it," Ron said.

"Wow, so comforting, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying!"

Olivia tuned out Hermione and Ron going back and forth as she thought about the whole situation. The "shadow"/You-Know-Who _possessed_ her. She first of all, felt bad for Terry and she's glad the "shadow" didn't succeed in Hexing him because he didn't deserve it. Now once this gets out everyone's probably going to hate her; just what she needed in the end of her first week at Hogwarts. She also felt weird because it's not every day something like this happens. She was practically out of her body while the "shadow" took over. She shuddered at the thought.

"Olivia?" Olivia snapped out of it and saw Harry sitting in front of her.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said I think we need to make a plan. If it is You-Know-Who then he's obviously feeling more powerful if he was able to possess you. We need to keep each other safe."

"We had a plan and it failed."

"That wasn't much of a plan. We just left him notes and agreed to try and keep me safe, but now I realized we actually need to keep _you_ safe."

"He wouldn't kill me if he's trying to use me, would he?"

"With him, who knows?"

Ron and Hermione looked like they agreed.

* * *

Olivia, Ron, and Hermione spent the rest of their Saturday in the common room, except for meals. Her father never came back to say how it went with Dumbledore's talk with Terry Boot so they were in suspense all day.

By Sunday afternoon Olivia was out of patience. She ate her lunch in the great hall quickly and went to her father's office. He was in the middle of grading papers when Olivia opened the door.

"I thought I taught you how to knock, Olivia," he said not looking up from his papers.

"Sorry. I just really want to know what happened once Dumbledore spoke to Terry Boot," Olivia walked over and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Everything's fine. You're not in trouble anymore."

Olivia cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not in trouble anymore? How did I get accused of practically trying to kill one of my classmates to everything becoming fine again?"

"Dumbledore spoke to Mr. Boot and Mr. Boot realized he was mistaken."

"But —"

"Olivia, I love you, but I have a lot of work to do. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Fine," she got up and walked out.

Olivia knew her father was hiding something from her. None of this made any sense and she was tired of being confused. She had a new plan and it was not one her friends were going to be happy with.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't think I can do this," Olivia told Hermione when she got up to their dorm that night.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to forget this ever happened. I don't want to make a plan to figure out this whole "shadow" and possible You-Know-Who thing. I just want to forget any of this ever happened."

"Did something happen with your Dad when you went to go see him this afternoon? You were acting weird after that," Hermione said as she sat at the edge of Olivia's bed.

"He told me that I'm not in trouble anymore. He said that Terry Boot was mistaken."

"How did you go from being accused of practically —"

"I asked the same thing. I don't know," Olivia interrupted. "I just — I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. I'll tell Harry and Ron tomorrow," Olivia got under her covers and rolled over on her side, not facing Hermione.

"Olivia —"

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

Olivia felt Hermione get up from her bed without saying another word and go into hers. Olivia felt like crying. She didn't want to let down her friends, but at this point she felt confused and conflicted. She just wanted to forget any of this ever happened and finish her first year at Hogwarts like a normal student.

* * *

The next morning Olivia waited until her room was empty before getting up and getting ready for class. She couldn't face Hermione and she definitely knew she couldn't face Harry and Ron, which is why she skipped breakfast. She wondered if Hermione already spoke to them. She didn't know if they'd even want to be friends after this, but she hoped they would.

Transfiguration was a little awkward. Olivia still sat next to Hermione, but they didn't say a word to each other. Professor McGonagall was back to being nice to Olivia. She probably heard that it was all a misunderstanding — or whatever Dumbledore and her father were hiding from them. Harry and Ron didn't say anything to Olivia either, but it looked like Harry wanted to. Olivia assumed that Hermione must have already told them about her change of heart.

When Olivia got to Potions she sat down at her desk and didn't acknowledge her father. She got out her supplies and waited for the rest of the class to file in and sit.

"Hey, Olivia," Olivia looked over and saw Draco sit down at his seat next to her.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"It doesn't sound like it."

"I'm really not in the mood to talk, Draco," Olivia put her head down on her desk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean —"

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just been a long weekend," Olivia lifted her head back up. She did feel kind of bad for snapping at Draco. Yes, he was a prat most of the time, but he's the only one speaking to Olivia right now so she didn't want to make another person hate her.

"I heard about Terry. I'll be honest I thought it was kind of funny, although I was wondering why "goody two-shoes" Olivia would Hex a Ravenclaw."

"So I'm a "goody two-shoes"?"

"Kind of, yeah."

Olivia laughed, "Well, for your information I didn't Hex Terry. It was all a misunderstanding."

"Too bad — I thought maybe you'd be switched into Slytherin after that," Draco smirked.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes. Who would have thought the only person that made her feel better so far today was Draco Malfoy.

Potions went well after that. Olivia didn't even mind when her father partnered her to work with Draco for the class. He was actually pretty good at Potions and Olivia was impressed. He enjoyed it as much as she did. She even told him about one time she watched her father make Draught of Living Dead and he even let her add the infusion of wormwood. Draco seemed impressed as well and he told her about how he wanted to make Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck, but his father didn't let him because he didn't want Draco to blow the house up by accident if he messed up. She laughed. Olivia was also surprised that Mr. Malfoy actually used the word "no" with Draco.

"Can we talk?" Hermione pulled Olivia aside when they left the Potions Dungeon.

"Sure."

When Harry and Ron left the Dungeon, Hermione pulled them aside too.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. We all are."

"Yeah we are," Harry added.

"No, I'm sorry. I was ignoring you guys today because I was worried you all wouldn't want to speak to me. I want to continue our friendship and everything, but I don't want to talk about the "shadow" anymore. I just can't do it," Olivia explained.

"How can we just forget about it, though? What if he comes back and does something to you or me?" Harry asked.

"I think that my father and Dumbledore are going to protect us from now on. You all know they're hiding something from us and whatever it is I think it means they believe us, right?"

"I suppose…" Hermione said with some concern in her voice.

"If you're upset at your father because you think he's hiding something from you I'm sure we can figure it out," Ron said.

"I am a bit upset at him because he never hides anything from me, but that's not just it — I just don't think we should be fighting against this thing. We already know what it's capable of and I don't think any of us are prepared enough to fight it."

No one else looked like they knew what to say. Olivia knew her change of heart was because she was tired of being confused and lied to by her father, not really because she couldn't fight the "shadow", although she did have some doubts in her mind. She was only eleven after all; no matter how much magic her father taught her back home. She felt silly that one minute she was ready to go into war with the "shadow" and the next she just wanted to forget any of this ever happened, but what else could she do? She didn't come to Hogwarts for this. She just wanted to be a normal student and have a normal year. She didn't think that was too much to ask for.

"Well, of course we're all still friends, right?" Ron asked.

"No way," Hermione crossed her arms and looked annoyed. "I'm just kidding," she dropped her arms to her side and started laughing.

"You scared me!" Olivia slapped Hermione's arm.

"Who knew "Miss. Know-It-All" could joke like that?" Ron said which resulted in getting a shove from Hermione.

Harry and Olivia laughed even harder. She was happy the tension between them was gone and things were back to normal — at least she hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

And sure enough, it did. The months flew by faster than Olivia thought they would. By the time June came Olivia had to keep pinching herself to see if the end of the year was actually here and she just wasn't dreaming. She was happy to not have any more homework or tests, but she was going to actually miss Hogwarts. The first week or so was obviously not what Olivia expected, but after they all agreed to forget about the "shadow", things became better. They hung out around the castle after classes and on the weekends they would go to Hagrid's Hut or hang out on the grounds. They ate all their meals together and joked around with the other Gryffindor's — one lunch Olivia even helped Fred and George plan a prank to pull at the end of the year even though Hermione protested it. They worked together on their homework in the Gryffindor common room. Olivia sometimes worked on her homework with Draco in the library — although that came with some playful taunting from her friends. Harry, Ron, and Hermione still didn't like Draco and Olivia didn't really blame them either since Draco and his crew still liked to make fun of them. Even in their room, Olivia and Hermione would stay up and talk about whatever came to their minds. Best of all, the "shadow" never came back. Olivia wasn't sure if she should be concerned or happy about that.

Her relationship with her father felt a little strained at first, but Olivia could tell he was trying to make it up to her so she decided to let it go and let things go back to normal. With a little persuasion he even said she could take the Hogwarts Express back home so she can spend this last day with her friends. Of course she still wondered what Professor Dumbledore and her father were hiding, but since the "shadow" stopped showing up and leaving notes, she decided to just forget about it.

May was a stressful month because finals were coming up, but with the help of Hermione she studied hard and when the tests came around she felt prepared and she thought she did really well.

"I've been looking forward to the end of the year feast!" Ron jumped up with his fist in the air. The group laughed.

"Of course you were. You love any chance you get to pig out," Hermione said.

They rushed out of the common room and down the corridors to get to the great hall. They made it just in time for the end of the year feast and it looked like Professor Dumbledore was about to give his end of the year speech.

"Another year has came and went," Professor Dumbledore started when he stepped up to the podium at the front of the great hall. "There were ups and downs for each of you I'm sure, but I am very pleased with how all of you behaved and did well in your classes. Barely any of you were sent to my office — Well, except for the Weasley twins, but this wouldn't be a normal Hogwarts year if there wasn't a prank or two from them, would it?" Professor Dumbledore looked over at the Gryffindor table were Fred and George were now standing and taking a bunch of bows. Everyone laughed while Olivia saw Hermione roll her eyes.

"Before we start the end of the year feast it's time to award the House Cup," he continued.

"In fourth place we have Ravenclaw with four-hundred and three points."

Everyone clapped.

"In third place we have Hufflepuff with four-hundred and twelve points."

More clapping.

"We are totally winning the House Cup this year," Ron whispered to Olivia.

"In second place we have — Slytherin with four-hundred and fifty-six points. Which means our House Cup winner this year is Gryffindor with a solid five-hundred points!"

The banners hanging in the great hall went from saying "Hogwarts" to the colors of the Gryffindor house, red and yellow. The Gryffindor table was roaring with applause and whistles and the other houses were clapping their congratulations for them — except Slytherin. They weren't happy their six-year winning streak was over.

Hermione hugged Olivia and they both laughed as Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan joined in on the hug.

Olivia couldn't be happier. When she looked over at the Professor's table her father even looked happy for her — although she felt kind of bad for him that Slytherin lost since he's the head of their house.

"Olivia, is that your owl?" Percy nodded up at the ceiling and she saw Athena flying through the window and coming towards their table. Owls delivered mail during breakfast, not dinner. Besides, she never gets mail — who would be sending her something?

Athena swooped down and dropped an envelope in front of her. Everyone in the great hall was staring at her now — even the Professor's. Olivia felt uncomfortable opening this envelope with everyone watching. She noticed right away it had no name on the front — just hers. When she opened it, her heart dropped.

 _ **"Did you really think I was gone?**_

 _ **\- Shadow"**_

Just then the room went black. Everyone screamed, but not as loud as Olivia as she was lifted into the air by her leg.

"Help!" She screamed to no one in particular. The lights were still out so no one could see where she was. She was being jerked back and forth mid-air, still screaming. The lights came back on and Olivia was still in the air. Her father, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Professor Dumbledore ran to the Gryffindor table as soon as they saw her. Everyone in the great hall was gasping and screaming when they also saw her.

"LIBERACORPUS!" her father yelled and pointed his wand at Olivia. She started to fall towards the ground, but was caught by Hagrid before she hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran over to Olivia who was still being held by Hagrid. She felt dizzy and nauseas.

"Er —"

"Hagrid, please take Olivia to the hospital. Professor McGonagall can you please start the feast?"

They both nodded. Hagrid ran out of the great hall with her father following close behind. Hermione, Harry, and Ron tried to go with him, but Professor Dumbledore told them to stay until Olivia was checked out by Madame Pomfrey.

Hagrid laid Olivia down on one of the hospital beds and Madame Pomfrey started to check Olivia for any injuries.

"Thank you, Hagrid. You may go back to the feast," Professor Dumbledore excused Hagrid out of the hospital.

"Are you alright, Olivia?" Her father held her hand when Madame Pomfrey was finished.

"She has no injuries as I can see. She may be a little shaken up though," Madame Pomfrey said. Her father and Professor Dumbledore thanked her.

"I'm okay, Dad," Olivia said, her voice was a little shaken.

"Why did Athena drop something off in front of you? What was it?" he asked.

Olivia didn't even realize she was still holding the note. She opened her hand to reveal the now crumpled up note and Professor Dumbledore took it from her. Just like the first time, when he was done reading the note he handed it over to her father and they both looked at each other.

"I thought you said whoever this was left you all alone," her father said with some anger in his voice.

"It did! I don't know why he's back. You guys know who this is, don't you? Is it You-Know-Who?" Olivia was now demanding answers. This "shadow" was back and it almost _killed_ her. It's You-Know-Who and she's sure of it now. No one else would be after them. She just doesn't understand why he's targeting her and not Harry.

"You need your rest right now, Olivia. I'll have a plate sent up for you and you'll sleep here tonight. Tomorrow you're coming home with me — not the Hogwarts Express," Her father got up from the bed and put a blanket over her.

"Dad —"

"I'll let you say goodbye to your friends before the train leaves, but you _are_ coming home with me — no arguments."

She sighed, "Yes, sir."

"After the feast I'll have Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger come and see you. Is that okay with you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Why don't you rest for a little while?"

Olivia nodded and thanked Professor Dumbledore again. She also told her father that she just wanted to be alone for a while. Even though he protested, Professor Dumbledore thought it was a good idea and had her father leave with him.

Madame Pomfrey came over and gave a potion to Olivia to help her get some dreamless sleep, something she really needed right now.

* * *

When Olivia woke up Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around her bed.

"Hey, guys."

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Hermione exclaimed.

"At first I thought it was part of the prank Fred and George were planning on pulling," Ron said.

"Did they pull it?"

"Not after what happened to you."

"Too bad — they were going to start a food fight," Olivia laughed.

"I knew it!"

"Ron…" Hermione looked at him.

"Right — sorry."

Olivia knew they wanted to know what was in the envelope so she told them.

"He's back?" Harry asked.

"Seems like it."

"What was that jinx he used to lift you like that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"But your Dad knew the counter-jinx," Hermione added.

"So I guess there was one Jinx he never taught me."

"What's going to happen now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm not allowed to go home on the Hogwarts Express now," Olivia said. She was a little upset about that because that was going to be the last time she was going to see her friends until September, but she understood that her father wanted to keep an eye on her now and keep her safe.

"Olivia?" All of them turned around and in the doorway of the hospital was Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia sat up.

"Should I leave?"

"No it's okay. Er —" She looked at the others and Hermione seemed to be the only one who took the hint.

"Why don't we give them a minute?" She motioned for the boys to follow her out.

"Thank you guys for coming. I'll talk to you all tomorrow!" Olivia called after them.

"Are you okay? What happened back there?" Draco came up to her bedside.

"Yeah I'm fine and it's hard to explain."

"So you know who did this to you? Was this a stupid Weasley prank? I'm sure my father can talk to your father and we can sue them —"

"Relax Draco," Olivia patted his shoulder, "It wasn't them."

"Then who?"

Olivia wasn't sure if she should tell him because of who his father is. If he knew it was You-Know-Who then he might tell his father he's back and the Death Eaters will reunite, but she got to know Draco a little more this year and she figured telling him was safe enough — so she did.

"Do you really think it's You-Know-Who?" He asked when she was finished. She thought he'd feel comfortable enough to say You-Know-Who's name because of his father — guess not.

"We think so. Actually I feel like I _know_ so."

"Why is he after you? I would have thought he'd try to get his revenge on Potter."

"That's what we thought too."

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I'm sure your father will be able to keep you safe."

"I'm sure he will too."

"Maybe I can ask Father if you and Mr. Snape can visit Malfoy Manor this summer," Draco turned a little red when he said that. Malfoy Manor is his family's house and it's _huge_. It's more like a mansion — definitely opposite of what she lives in.

"That would be cool," Olivia smiled.

"Cool," he smiled back, "Well, I better get back to my dorm. See you tomorrow," He waved and jogged out.

Olivia laid back on the hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. Again, she was left thinking about what happened today and everything going on now. She now was a little happy about going home because her father would keep her safe and she knows she's always safe at Spinner's End — no matter what You-Know-Who wants to do to her.

"Miss. Snape? Would you like some more Potions for Dreamless Sleep?" Madame Pomfrey came up to her bedside with the Potion.

"Yes, please."

Merlin knows she needs it again.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Olivia felt a lot better. She was allowed to leave the hospital wing, but she was worried about all the stares she was going to get from everyone. At least today was everyone's last day at Hogwarts for the year so she wouldn't have to deal with questions and the stares. Leaving Hogwarts was going to be bittersweet for her. She really enjoyed her time here and was going to miss it, but she knew that it was not a "goodbye" — just a "see you later".

When she got to her dorm all her things were packed already. Hermione was talking with Eloise and Lavender.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Lavender asked.

"Better. Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you guys at breakfast," Lavender waved as she and Eloise left.

"Do you want to head down to breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"I wish I could, but my dad wants us to leave early."

"I thought he said you can say goodbye to us before you left?"

"That's why I'm here," Olivia shrugged. Hermione walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad we became friends this year. I know a lot of bad things happened, but at least we have each other — and the boys too."

"Me too. I was afraid I wasn't going to make any friends this year so your friendship, and the boys' friendship, means a lot to me," Olivia smiled.

"So what was the whole thing with Malfoy last night?" Hermione asked. Olivia knew this was coming.

"Nothing. We're just friends."

"Sure…" Hermione said and the both laughed.

Olivia got to say goodbye to Harry and Ron in the common room before they left for breakfast. They all promised to write each other over the summer. Although Ron joked that he was probably going to forget as soon as he got home.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Her father asked when she brought Athena in her cage out of the front door of the Hogwarts castle.

"Seems like just yesterday you were asking me this when we were leaving Spinner's End."

"You're just like your mother — very sentimental."

She smiled.

"Are you sure we can't just take the Hogwarts Express home? Or even Floo? I hate disapperating," Olivia groaned as she grabbed onto her father's arm.

"It's only a few seconds, Olivia and it's easier. Ready?" he took Athena's cage from her and had Olivia hang onto her trunk.

"Ready."

* * *

Spinner's End didn't change a bit. It still felt like home — although she smiled at the fact that now she had a second home, Hogwarts.

"Why don't you go put your stuff away and then we can have some lunch," her father suggested.

"Sounds good," Olivia grabbed her trunk and brought it to her room. Her father let Athena out for a while because just like Olivia, Athena doesn't like disapperating so she gets a little crazy afterwards. A good fly will help her feel better.

Olivia finished putting her things away and came downstairs for lunch. Her father made them both some sandwiches and they sat at the kitchen table to eat.

"Did you have a good year?" Olivia asked him in between bites.

"For the most part. What about you? Was it everything you thought it would be?"

"Besides me almost getting sent to Azkaban and being hung from my ankle mid-air? Yeah it was everything I thought," Olivia smirked.

"About all that — I'm sorry that happened to you, Olivia."

Olivia observed his expression and realized that he really meant it. He didn't look this upset since Olivia was seven and he accidently snapped at her for getting into his potions ingredients.

"Do you and Professor Dumbledore think it's You-Know-Who also?"

"I can't discuss what Professor Dumbledore and I speak about."

"Okay — do _you_ think it's You-Know-Who?"

"I think that these were just unfortunate events that should have never happened."

Olivia had a feeling she was never going to get an answer from her father so now she was back to square one — figuring things out with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Can I visit my friends sometime?" Olivia asked as she started to clean the table.

"We'll see," he got up, kissed the top of her head, and went into the sitting room.

"This is going to be an interesting summer," she said to herself.

* * *

It was only a month back at Spinner's End and Olivia was already going mad. Sure, she was used to being lonely at home, especially during the summer, but that was before Hogwarts. Now she was bored and fidgety and she just wanted to see her friends.

"Dad?" Olivia called from outside his study. He was busy organizing and reordering some potions supplies.

"Come in."

Olivia opened the door and walked in. Her father was rummaging through some boxes. He turned around when Olivia came in.

"Can I go for a walk?" Olivia asked.

He looked out the window and back at Olivia, "It's dark out right now. Maybe in the morning," he went back to the boxes.

"I always go on night walks, Dad. Please — I'll be quick. I just need some fresh air."

"Oh all right, but only two minutes, understand?" he wiped his forehead and looked at her.

"Yes, sir. I promise," she skipped out of his office, down the stairs, and out the door.

It was cool outside for July. Olivia always liked the cool, night air. It was nice and refreshing. To other people Spinner's End would look creepy, especially at night and others would probably think that Olivia was mad for wanting to walk around it, but Olivia was used to it and didn't care. Right now anything was better than being stuck in that house. Her father was keeping her inside more than usual this summer. When he would come home from Hogwarts he would take her to Diagon Alley and they would walk around, window shop, get some Butter Beer at the Leaky Cauldron, and even ice cream or some sweets from Sugarplum's Sweets Shop if they had some extra money. Olivia figured he was still a little nervous about what happened to her at Hogwarts. She still didn't ask him how he knew the counter-jinx that let her down.

As Olivia was walking she kicked some rocks to see how far they would go. She thought about how she wrote to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and told them what was happening at home — which wasn't much. They actually started to plan to possibly meet in London to do some shopping. Her and her father may not have much money, but she still wanted to go. She also sent a letter to Draco asking how his summer was going and he sent an owl back pretty quickly with what's been going on at Malfoy Manor. He got the new broomstick he had wanted — the nimbus two thousand — and he's been practicing his Quidditch skills so he can try out for the Slytherin House team next year. She told him how she loves to fly, but doesn't get to do it often and he said that he was going to ask his parents if she could come visit and they could fly together.

If you told her last summer she was actually planning on going to hangout with Draco Malfoy she would have laughed in your face.

Olivia rounded a corner and when she got to the end of that corner she realized she was out longer than she was supposed to. She sighed because she already knew the lecture that was waiting for her at home. When she turned around to go home Olivia felt a chill go down her spin — she wasn't sure why. She reached for her wand that was in her back pocket and gripped it. She knew she was underage and wasn't allowed to do magic, but having her wand made her feel better.

She moved a little quicker towards her house and immediately decided no more walks at night.

"Hello, Olivia."

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks — only feet away from her house. She slowly turned around and saw for the third time this year, the shadow.

"You can talk?" Olivia answered back. She figured if you only had eyes you didn't speak — she was clearly wrong.

"Of course I can, my dear."

"What do you want from me?" She raised her voice hoping her father could hear her and come outside.

"You look so much like your mother, did you know that? But you have your father's hair and eyes of course."

"You knew my mother?"

"Sure I did."

"And you know my father?"

"Yes I do."

"What do you want from me?" She asked again.

"I think you and I would make a great team — just like your father and I did."

"No. You had your Death Eater followers — not my father."

"I'll admit — I'm a little disappointed that Severus didn't raise you with the values I instilled in him, but he did teach you quite a lot, right?"

"Er — I mean, he taught me different spells and stuff before Hogwarts yes, but —"

"You see? You _are_ like your father. He's a smart man and he knew a lot of dark magic that was much more advanced for his age when he started Hogwarts — like you."

"You're lying. My father would never join you and neither will I!"

"Olivia? Where are you?" She started to hear her father's voice from their front door.

"I guess we'll just have to see. Have a good night, Olivia Honoria Snape." And as quick as the shadow came — he left.

* * *

"Olivia? You've been gone for well over ten minutes! Do you know how worried I was? I thought we agreed on only two minutes?" Her father started lecturing her as soon as she walked through their front door.

"The Shadow — h-he…" Olivia was shaking at this point.

"You saw the Shadow?" He followed her over to the chair in the sitting room as she sat herself down.

"Yes! He spoke to me this time. He said I was a lot like you and that you were a Death Eater and that he wants me to join him and that he knew mum and he called me by my full name!" Olivia rambled — half out of breath.

"He mentioned your mother?"

"Yes."

Her father rubbed his forehead and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Dad, why did he claim you were a Death Eater?"

"I don't know."

"Dad —"

"It's late and it's time for bed. We'll talk in the morning."

Olivia got up and walked over to the stairs to go to her room.

"Yeah like I'm going to get any sleep tonight," Olivia said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Dad!" Olivia called from the top of the stairs.

* * *

Of course, Olivia didn't get any sleep last night. She tossed back and forth in her bed and at one point she sat at her window seat and just stared at the empty, night sky. She kept debating on whether or not she should write to her friends about what happened, but she was a little scared. You-Know-Who is clearly feeling stronger and Olivia wondered what his next move was going to be? Would he try to go after Harry next? The one thing that kept going through her head was the fact that he said her father worked for him — which meant he was a Death Eater. He never said the bad "M" word or even spoke about blood purity — after all, they were half-bloods. Sure, he wasn't the friendliest person in the world, but a Death Eater? _No way_.

That morning Olivia got up and went downstairs to make some breakfast. When she got into the kitchen, her father was already sitting there drinking tea. He was never up before Olivia.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she went to the fridge.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm okay. I didn't sleep much though," Olivia admitted.

"Well, about last night — we need to talk," he patted the chair next to him for Olivia to sit down. She took an apple from the fridge and sat down. He poured her some tea and as he did she noticed there was another cup and saucer out.

The doorbell rang, which was weird for nine o' clock in the morning — actually it was weird _period_.

Her father swiftly got up to grab the door and Olivia followed behind him.

"Sir."

"Good morning, Severus. It's nice to see you again, Olivia."

Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, sir — hello," Olivia stuttered.

"Please come in," her father moved to the side and let Professor Dumbledore walk inside. Olivia followed both of them to the kitchen and watched her father pour Professor Dumbledore some tea.

Olivia stayed silent as they talked about Hogwarts stuff. She was confused as to why Professor Dumbledore was sitting in their kitchen. Did her father tell him what happened already?

"So, Olivia — I heard about what happened last night. That must have been scary. I'm sorry," Professor Dumbledore turned to Olivia.

"Well, I think this was a close second to be hung in the air by my foot," she laughed nervously.

"I figured as much," Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Olivia — I was speaking to Professor Dumbledore last night about what happened and we both agree that, well…" he seemed like he was at a loss for words.

 _"Since when did he ever not know what to say?"_ Olivia thought to herself.

"We both agreed that it would be best if you went away for awhile," Professor Dumbledore finished for him.

"Away? How long will I be gone? Where?" Olivia was full of questions, but it didn't seem like anyone was ready to give her any answers.

"You'll be gone for as long as it takes us to ensure your safety," her father said.

"I don't want to leave," Olivia stated firmly.

"Trust me, Olivia — I don't want you to leave anymore than you want to go, but it's not safe here anymore."

"So does that mean you're coming with me too?"

"I can't — I have to teach."

"Wait, so I'm not going to Hogwarts anymore?!" Olivia stood up.

"Olivia —"

"No! I can't just leave Hogwarts. What about my friends? What about my school work?"

"You don't have a choice. I promised your mother I would always keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do," He stood up and walked over to Olivia. He pulled her into a hug and she let herself cry.

"I know this is going to be hard — for the both of you," Professor Dumbledore also stood up, "But it's going to have to happen. None of us want anything more to happen to you, Olivia."

She pulled away from her father's hug, "I'm going upstairs," she turned around and ran to the stairs.

"Olivia…" her father called after her.

"Let her go, Severus. She needs some time to process this," she heard Professor Dumbledore tell her father.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Olivia asked Athena. She obviously wasn't expecting an answer back, but sometimes saying everything out loud to her made her feel better.

"They're going to send me away. Where _even_ is away? I don't want to go, Athena!" She threw herself backwards onto her bed.

"I know what I have to do. Well, at first I thought about running away, but I have no money and Dad would easily find me — he's good like that. I need to write to Hermione. Do you think you're up for a delivery?" She got up and quickly went up to Athena's cage. She unlocked it and let the owl fly circles around her room.

"I'll take that as a yes," Olivia went over to her desk, took out a piece of parchment, her quill, some ink, and started to write.

 _ **"Dear Hermione,**_

 _ **I can't write a long letter because I don't think I have much time. The shadow visited my town last night and spoke to me. He told me how I'm like my father and how he knew my mother. He said something about my dad working for him, but my dad says that's not true. Professor Dumbledore is here right now. He showed up a little while ago and they told me I have to go away for my safety. I don't know how long I'll be gone or even where I'm going. All I know is that I can't go back to Hogwarts. I don't know what to do. Help.**_

 _ **\- Olivia"**_

She folded the letter and gave it to Athena.

"Make sure this gets to Hermione — and hurry," Olivia opened her bedroom window and let Athena go.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N- This chapter is in Hermione's point of view. Enjoy and thank you all for reading!**_

* * *

Hermione heard a knocking at her window. It was two o' clock in the afternoon and Hermione was lying in her bed reading. She got up and went over to her window. When she pulled back the curtain she recognized the owl right away.

"Hey there, Athena," She said as she opened her window. Athena swooped in and dropped the letter she was carrying onto Hermione's bed. Hermione went to her bathroom and got Athena some water and let her relax on her desk.

Hermione picked up the letter and read it. She was shocked by what Olivia had written. The shadow _spoke_ to her at her home and now Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were making her leave? This was serious.

Hermione took out some parchment and a quill and wrote a letter in hopes Olivia would get it before they took her away — if they didn't already.

 _ **"Dear Olivia,**_

 _ **I'm going to write to Harry and Ron and we'll figure something out. We'll do our best to make sure they don't send you away. Stay safe and strong.**_

 _ **\- Hermione"**_

She folded the note and put it on Athena's leg. She then wrote a quick letter to both Ron and Harry, explaining the situation, and also attached it to Athena's leg.

"Please make sure Ron and Harry get these as well," she told Athena since Hermione didn't have her own owl. She reopened her window and let Athena fly away and she hoped Olivia would get her letter.

* * *

It's been over a month since Hermione sent her reply to Olivia. When she didn't hear anything back the next day she had Harry's owl, Hedwig, send another…then another…and six more after that. Hermione had a feeling they already sent Olivia away, but how could they have done that so fast? She decided that since they only had one week left until their second year of Hogwarts started she better find out what happened to Olivia — and fast.

She wrote to Ron and asked him to meet her in Diagon Alley tomorrow. He wrote back and said okay because his family was going there anyway to get school supplies. His sister, Ginny, was starting her first year this year. She had Ron contact Harry since it's harder for her to get ahold of them since she doesn't have her own owl. Harry agreed to meet them there too. Hermione's plan was to get to Diagon Alley and tell the boys they need to go to Olivia's home in Spinner's End to talk to her father. She knows they'll protest it because Ron and Harry are afraid of Professor Snape, but this is for Olivia and she knows they'll agree for her sake. She felt a little guilty for not doing anything earlier and she hoped that if Olivia were there when they go tomorrow that she would understand.

The next morning Hermione made sure to get to Diagon Alley a little before they were supposed to meet. She wanted to go over the plan she had a few more times before she proposed it to the boys. Her parents let her hang out outside Ollivanders Wand Shop while they walked around to do some shopping. Being Muggles, they don't get to come to the Wizarding World much unless it's for Hermione.

"I had a feeling you'd get lost around here, Granger. Everyone knows Diagon Alley isn't for Muggles." Hermione saw Draco Malfoy walk up to her. She rolled her eyes — she wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" She shot back.

"Actually I do, but I'm here talking to you instead."

Hermione went to get up and get away from this git when he stopped her.

"I actually wanted to ask you something," he said kind of annoyed, like he didn't want to actually need her help with something.

"What?" She said coolly.

"Have you heard from Olivia at all this summer? We have been writing to each other and my last letter never got an answer back. I had asked Father if he knew anything, but he said he never got a chance to talk to Professor Snape at all and — well, have you heard from her or not?" Draco seemed flustered. Hermione tried not to laugh because she knew it was because Draco had a crush on Olivia and she thought it was funny that "Mr. Rich and Too Cool For Anyone" was having trouble speaking. Then she realized that she wasn't sure if she could tell him the truth. She knew Olivia had told Draco about You-Know-Who being after them, but still — he was _Draco Malfoy_.

"No I haven't. I'm going to her house to see if something's wrong." Hermione decided to keep it short and not give out too much information if she could help it.

"You haven't? Do you think this has anything to do with," He slowly looked over both his shoulders and lowered his voice before continuing, "You-Know-Who?"

"To be fair, Malfoy, I shouldn't be sharing all this information with you since you're you — but yes it does. Olivia wrote to me a little over a month ago saying that Professor Snape and Dumbledore want to send her away because You-Know-Who came to her house," Hermione explained.

"So they sent her away?"

"I don't know for sure yet."

"I'm sure Father can fix this…"

"Why do you assume that your father can fix everything, Malfoy? If anything he ruins everything he gets into," said a voice coming from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around and found Harry and Ron walking up to them.

"Shut up, Weasley. At least my Father can _afford_ to fix things if he needs to," Draco clenched his fists at his sides. Ron looked like he was about the punch Draco so Hermione stepped in the middle of them.

"Boys stop! This is not the time! Draco, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Whatever — I have better things to do anyway. Just let me know if you find Olivia, okay?" He ignored Harry and Ron and spoke to Hermione.

"Okay."

"What was that about?" Harry asked when Draco was out of sight.

So Hermione told them about her plan. She was surprised when they both agreed. Okay, Ron might have had some issues about going to Professor Snape's house. His exact words were: "Olivia's my friend and everything, but if we show up at Professor Snape's house without his permission I think we'll have bigger problems than You-Know-Who." But in the end they agreed they had to go for Olivia.

* * *

They first had to figure out how to get to Spinner's End. They were thinking about sneaking off somehow without their parents knowing, but Ron pointed out that his mum would figure out they were gone right away. Hermione suggested just asking their parents if they could go. Harry thought they would definitely say no, but Hermione got to have a _"told you so"_ moment when Ron's parents said they could use their Floo to go. Ron's father was busy talking to Hermione's father about some Muggle stuff he was apparently fascinated by so she just asked her mother, who said that it was fine.

Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, was even kind enough to take Hermione, Harry, and Ron back to the Weasley home, also known as "the Burrow", so they can use the Floo. They didn't tell her too many specifics about Olivia's situation — just that she was a really good friend on theirs and they wanted to check on her because she hasn't answered their letters.

Hermione never used Floo before, but she read all about it last year so she knew what to do. Ron went first still just to demonstrate. He went into the fireplace, took a handful of Floo from his mother, and said nice and clearly:

"SPINNER'S END!" he threw the Floo onto the floor and he disappeared. Harry went right after Ron. Hermione was about to go when Mrs. Weasley stopped her.

"Are you okay, dear?" She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Not really. I kind of feel guilty that I didn't do this sooner. She's probably gone now and thinking that I didn't care enough to do anything sooner. I'm sure she hates me," Hermione blurted out. She's been feeling this way for a while now and was glad to finally get it out.

"Gone?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione realized she said too much, but figured it was safe enough to tell her anyway, "She may be in trouble and her father, Professor Snape, was planning on sending her away and I wrote to her saying I would make sure he didn't — at least I would try."

"Oh, honey. Listen, Olivia isn't going to be upset with you. It's not your fault and I'm sure she knows that. If anything she'll be touched that you _did_ care enough to go all the way to her home to check on her — no matter what you are her best friend, right? She'll never hate you — and if Professor Snape did send her away, it's not your fault. He's her father and in the end it's his decision," Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione who was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Feel free to call me Molly, sweetheart," Molly laughed.

Hermione smiled and took some Floo from her.

"SPINNER'S END!" Hermione said clearly as she threw the Floo on the fireplace floor and disappeared.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Ron asked when Hermione showed up.

"I was just talking to your mother," Hermione said.

"Okay…" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just hurry — this place is so creepy," Harry said as he looked around.

Hermione and Ron silently agreed as they walked through each alley and around each corner. Hermione remember what house number Olivia's was from their talks back in their Hogwarts dorm so they walked around for a few minutes until they came across it.

"So you're going to knock, right Hermione?" Ron said as he and Harry backed up behind her.

"You boys are such babies!" She rolled her eyes and walked up to the door. She had to admit, her heart was beating faster than normal. Ron and Harry must have sensed Hermione's nervousness because they, much to Hermione's surprise, came up next to her instead of hiding behind her.

"Professor Snape may freak me out, but we're all doing this for Olivia so let's do it together," Harry said.

Ron nodded his head and Hermione's heart went back to normal.

Harry knocked on the door. They heard some movement on the other side and Hermione hoped that Olivia would be the one to answer the door like her normal, happy self.

When the door opened it wasn't Olivia who answered — instead it was Professor Snape.

"What are you three doing here?"

Hermione couldn't tell if he was annoyed or just shocked.

"Er — hello, sir. We were just wondering if we could talk to Olivia?" Hermione asked.

"She's not here right now."

Hermione's heart sank. That was the _last_ thing she wanted to hear.

"When will she be back?" Ron asked.

"Not for awhile."

"School starts next week, sir. Won't she be there?" Hermione asked.

"No she won't and I suggest you three stop asking so many questions before you get yourselves into trouble," Professor Snape stood up straighter. He was definitely annoyed now.

"But sir —"

"I think it's time you all go home — I'm sure I'll be seeing you all next week."

He slammed the door before they could say anything more.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked when they went back to Ron's house.

"Is there anything we _can_ do?" Ron asked.

"There has to be! We can't just let them do this to her!" Hermione was getting frustrated. She kept thinking about Olivia and what she must be going through right now. She also thought about how she's not going to have her best friend in the bed right next to her at Hogwarts this year — or ever again.

"Hermione, I don't think there is anything we can do. I'm just as upset about this as you are, but I'm sure Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore sent her somewhere safe. Let's face it — she's technically not safe here," Harry sat Hermione down at the kitchen table.

"Harry's right — as much as I would like Olivia back, maybe she's safer wherever she went," Ron added.

"But don't you both think it's strange that we have no idea where they sent her? Professor Snape wouldn't even say," Hermione asked. She realized that it really _was_ strange that he wouldn't say.

"Maybe he didn't say because he figured You-Know-Who would find out somehow from one of us," Harry suggested.

"Makes sense," Ron said.

"What now?" Hermione asked. She felt defeated and she could tell everyone else did too.

"Continue on and hope for the best?" Ron shrugged.

As much as she wanted to go out and find Olivia, she knew there was nothing more that she could do. She just hoped and prayed that she really was safe wherever she went and that maybe in the future their paths would cross again.

"Good idea."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N- We're back to Olivia's point of view. Enjoy and thank you for reading!**_

* * *

 ***Five Years Later***

* * *

Diagon Alley definitely felt different to Olivia. It didn't have the same warm feeling it used to have. She walked down the street and looked back and forth at each shop as she passed them. Ollivanders Wand Shop, Flourish and Blotts, The Leaky Cauldron — none of them felt the same.

She stood and looked at her reflection in The Leaky Cauldron window. She wondered if anyone would recognize her still after all these years. Her pin straight, black hair isn't so "pin straight" anymore. She found a spell that could curl the bottom of her hair to give it more bounce and volume — at least that's what her roommate told her. She was happy she grew a few more inches — being five feet and five inches felt much better than five feet and one inch. She was excited to finally be seventeen especially since she's now home.

"Olivia?"

Olivia peeled her eyes away from The Leaky Cauldron window just in time for her to be jumped on by Hermione Granger.

"Hermione? No way! You look amazing! What happened to the bushy haired eleven-year-old that I first became best friends with?" Olivia laughed.

"She found a charm to tame her hair," Hermione laughed. Olivia couldn't believe she was seeing her best friend after all these years. It took all her willpower not to start crying right there.

"I can't believe you're back! When I got your owl saying you came home yesterday I thought it was a joke, but here you are — you're here!" Hermione hugged her again.

"I can't believe it either honestly," Olivia smiled, "Where are my favorite two dunderheads?" Olivia asked jokingly, looking around.

"I don't appreciate being called a dunderhead," Olivia turned around and saw a tall, redheaded guy walking towards her next to a shorter, black haired kid who seemed to grow a little bit more muscle over the past five years.

"I refuse to believe you're Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," She smirked. Ron and Harry gave her a group hug.

"We are indeed," Harry said with a laugh.

"You guys look great — all of you. Merlin, I'm just so happy to see all of you!" Olivia squealed as she pulled them all into another hug.

"Why don't we go inside and catch up?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Ron said.

* * *

"So where have you been?" Harry asked as they sat down inside The Leaky Cauldron.

"I honestly don't even know where to start. Well, after I sent my letter to Hermione, my dad and Professor Dumbledore had me pack some of my stuff and at first I didn't know where I was going, but then my dad told me I was going to Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic," Olivia started to explain.

"They sent you to Beaubaxtons? Why there?" Ron cut in.

"My dad wanted me to still get an education. He doesn't like Durmstrang Institute so I guess Beaubaxtons was the only other option. Anyway, I wanted to write, but my dad didn't let me bring Athena. I apparently didn't have any writing privileges — only to my dad. I tried escaping a few times when I first arrived and the year after that, but it didn't work."

"Did you come home during the summers?" Harry asked.

"Nope — I had to stay there. My dad came to visit a bunch of times over the summers, but he said I had to stay there — that coming home wasn't safe yet."

"So why are you back now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there are two reasons for that actually," Olivia took a sip of her tea before continuing, "The number one reason was because I was expelled — I did it on purpose. While at Hogwarts I took some notes from Fred and George so I used the spells they used to use to cause some trouble at Beaubaxtons. I felt kind of bad about it at first, but I was _so_ sick of their French accents and properness — plus I wanted to come home," they all laughed.

"The second reason was because I heard You-Know-Who is actually back now — he's not the "shadow" anymore. Is that true?" Olivia asked. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other.

"You definitely missed a lot here. First, yes he is back and stronger than ever. But —"

"Wait, you don't know?" Ron looked surprised.

"I was trying to get to that, Ronald," Hermione snapped at him.

"Get to what?" Olivia asked.

"Are you living with your dad right now — back at Spinner's End?" Hermione turned back to Olivia.

"Of course I am. Where else would I go? Why?"

"How does she not know?" Ron jumped in again. Hermione shot him another look.

"Well, I don't know if you heard my whole explanation, but I was at _Beaubaxtons_ this whole time with no connection to anywhere outside of that place! Now can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Like I said — _a lot_ has gone on here while you were gone and — er — Professor Dumbledore is dead," Hermione said.

"I mean, he was old…"

"Yes, but he didn't die from old age — he was killed."

"What?! By who?!" Olivia asked, shocked.

"So obviously since You-Know-Wh…actually I'm just going to say his name — Voldemort, is back so are his Death Eaters and —"

"He was killed by Death Eaters?"

"Yes, but by a Death Eater none of us really knew was one…"

"I actually had a feeling he was one," Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione slapped his arm.

"Stop it, the both of you! Olivia, it was your father — he's a Death Eater and he killed Dumbledore," Harry finished.

Olivia almost dropped her tea on the floor, "My dad is _not_ a Death Eater and he would _never_ kill Dumbledore! Dumbledore helped keep me safe while Voldemort tried to get me — why would he kill him?"

"I saw him do it — in the Astronomy Tower. I think Draco was told to kill Dumbledore by Voldemort, but he couldn't do it so your father did."

"Wait, so Draco's a Death Eater too?" Olivia was definitely shocked at that one. Sure, she hasn't spoken to Draco since her summer after her first year at Hogwarts, but she knew he was different than his family — why would he do this?

"Seems like it," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe my father would do anything like this. If he were a Death Eater why would he send me away to keep me away from Voldemort? Wouldn't he want me to be like him like Draco's father did to Draco?"

"I don't know — we've been trying to figure that out too," Hermione said, putting her hand on Olivia's trying to comfort her.

"Since Dumbledore's gone, Hogwarts has been taken over by Voldemort and his Death Eaters — your father is supposed to be the Headmaster now," Ron said.

"How do you expect me to believe my dad would do something like this?" Olivia asked, frustrated.

Hermione got up and went over to the bar. She looked like she was asking Tom, the owner of The Leaky Cauldron, for something. He went into his office and came back out with something Olivia couldn't see at first, but after Hermione thanked him and started to walk back to their table, Olivia saw what she was holding — The Daily Prophet.

"Here — these should explain everything," She handed a few articles from The Daily Prophet to Olivia. The first article headline read: "HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS." She figured that The Daily Prophet would probably warn everyone. The next headline read "AZKABAN MASS BREAKOUT."

"A mass breakout?" Olivia looked up at the others.

"Yeah. When Voldemort came back he summoned for his Death Eaters who were in Azkaban and now they're all out — even Bellatrix Lestrange," Ron explained.

"Bellatrix Lestrange? As in Draco's aunt?"

"Do you know any other Bellatrix Lestrange's?"

"Anyway, keep reading," Hermione said.

Olivia went back to The Daily Prophet articles. The next one said, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REMEMBERED." The next article peaking out from behind that one had her father's picture on it. Her stomach did flips as she moved the Dumbledore article to the side and read the one with her father on it, "SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER."

"I-I don't — understand —" Olivia started to shake. How did she not know? He was her _father_ for Merlin's sake!

"It's okay, Olivia. You couldn't have known," Hermione tried to reassure her.

"But I _should_ have! If he was one in the first war than I should have known later on, right?"

"Not if he wasn't acting like one. You said it yourself — he never raised you to have the beliefs of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Besides, we were all one-years-old when the first war was happening — it's not like one-year-old you would have known what he was doing," Ron said.

"So what now? We start our last year at Hogwarts tomorrow and with Voldemort coming back into power, we're screwed. Oh and not to mention I have to be home in an hour after just learning my father is a _Death Eater_ — ugh my head hurts," Olivia put her head in her hands.

"I actually have a plan," Harry said.

"You do?" Hermione, Ron, and Olivia said at the same time.

"That's another reason why I wanted to talk to all of you today — before Dumbledore died he told me that I needed to destroy Voldemort in order to safe not just our world, but the Muggle world too."

"Why would he put all of this on you?" Olivia asked.

"Because I'm the one who stopped him in the first place."

"You were _one_. You had no idea that you even destroyed him — how does he expect you to be able to now?" Ron looked at Harry.

"That's why I need all of your help," Harry shifted in his seat. Olivia could tell her looked nervous. She didn't blame him — Dumbledore just put a hard task onto a seventeen-year-old. She wanted to help though. She did everything she could to try and come back here and now that she heard all of this news about her father and Voldemort and the possible start of a second war, she had to help. She had her own mini task though — to try and figure out what she was going to do about her dad.

"I'm in," Olivia said and she made sure they knew she meant it.

Everyone sat in silence before Ron spoke up, "I'm in too."

"Me too," Hermione said.

"So what's the plan?" Olivia asked.

"First, do any of you know what a Horcrux is?" Harry asked.

"It's a really dark piece of magic where you put a piece of your soul inside an object in order to try and achieve immortality. When you make one, if something happens to your body you can't die because a part of your soul is still living. You create one by committing murder," Olivia said. They all looked at her.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked.

"My father told me about them when I was thirteen…"

"And yet you had _no_ idea he was a Death Eater?" Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione slapped him.

Olivia ignored Ron and turned back to Harry.

"Correct. Anyway, during the first war, Voldemort created one. Dumbledore told me that Voldemort wanted to create many, but he thought creating one big one was better. It wasn't known to be possible, but he figured it out. It's a crystal ball with green smoke in it — that's his soul," Harry finished explaining.

"How do you know what it looks like?" Olivia asked.

"Dumbledore showed me — well, he showed me in Voldemort's memory in the Pensieve in his office one day."

"Did he tell you where it was?" Ron asked.

"No — either he doesn't know or he didn't get a chance to."

"Perfect," Ron slouched in his chair.

"So we'll just have to find and destroy it, right? Once it's destroyed he can die," Olivia said. Harry shook his head yes. "Okay, we can do it, guys. We have to."

"Where do we even start looking?" Hermione asked, "I mean, it could be anywhere."

"Dumbledore said that Voldemort would have hid it somewhere with meaning to him — so he'd remember. He had me look in the Pensieve to look into his past so I know where he grew up and stuff."

Olivia barely noticed that The Leaky Cauldron started to get a little more crowded since they first got here. Some people were looking at them and others were just talking amongst themselves. What if some of them were Death Eaters who are listening to them talk? They had to be suspicious of everyone now that they were planning on killing Voldemort.

"I think we need to keep our voices down. Who knows whose listening and planning on going to Voldemort with this information?"

"You're right," Hermione said lowering her voice.

"I have to be home soon and since I'm going to assume none of you want to come back to my house to continue this conversation, we'll have to continue it at Hogwarts tomorrow," Olivia said as she got up. She put a Galleon on the table to pay for her drink and the others did the same.

"Are you going to be okay? I'm sure my parents would be fine with you coming to stay with us for the night," Ron suggested.

"That's really nice of you, Ron, but I'll be okay — thank you," Olivia smiled. That wasn't the 100% truth. She was nervous about going home. Of course she knows her father would never harm her, but she was planning on confronting him. She didn't want the others to know because she knew they'd think it was a terrible idea, but she couldn't just go home and pretend that everything was okay.

"Okay, but if you need us just send Athena. We're staying at Ron's house tonight," Hermione said as she hugged Olivia.

"Thanks, I will. See you all tomorrow," she waved and walked out.

* * *

Olivia Disapperated out of Diagon Alley and back to Spinner's End. Back at Beaubaxtons, before she got expelled, they had just learned how to Apperate and Disapperate. She used to hate it, but she got used to it.

"Hey dad? I was wondering if we cou —" Olivia's train of thought was cut off when she walked out of the fireplace and saw pretty much the whole Malfoy family in her sitting room.

"Olivia?" Draco looked surprised to see her. She almost forgot she's been gone for five years.

"Oh — er — hi," she said.

"It's so nice to see you again, Olivia," Mrs. Malfoy got up and came over to give her a hug. Olivia always liked Mrs. Malfoy the best — she was the nicest one out of the bunch. You would never know this woman's sister is the craziest woman on the planet — Bellatrix Lestrange.

"It's nice to see you too," Olivia forced a smile.

"I didn't expect you home so early," her father said.

"You told me to be home at this time."

He looked at the wall clock and then back at her, "Oh, I must have lost track of time."

Olivia had trouble looking at her father. She couldn't believe the man who raised her and did everything in his power to love and protect her was a part of something so evil.

"It's alright," Mr. Malfoy stood up. That's when Olivia saw _her_ — Bellatrix Lestrange, standing in the corner of the room. You have to understand something about Bellatrix, not only is she one of the most malicious and loyal Death Eater's Voldemort has probably ever had, but she's crazy. She's been in Azkaban ever since the end of the first war — that was about sixteen years ago. She's killed and tortured many Witches and Wizards during the first war. Her appearance alone can scare anybody half to death. She has black, curly hair that looks like it's never been brushed a day in her life, her eyes are always big and wide, and on top of that her voice is sometimes barely above a whisper, unless she's screaming like a banshee — this was all Olivia's opinion though, but ask anyone and they'll probably agree. She knows Draco does.

"How was Beaubaxtons?" Mr. Malfoy asked. She assumed her father must have told him.

"It was fine. I'm happy to be back though," Olivia said trying to sound normal. Deep down this whole thing was freaking her out.

"So this is little Olivia, huh? I haven't seen you since you were a baby," Bellatrix said as she walked over to Olivia.

"Hi," Olivia said. She really wanted to say _"Don't come anywhere near me"_ , but she figured that might start some problems.

"Olivia, why don't you take Draco upstairs with you while we talk?" Her father suggested.

"Er — sure," she said. She motioned for Draco to follow her upstairs and he seemed eager to leave the conversation.

* * *

When they got to her room she quietly closed the door and walked up to Draco.

"I can't believe you're home. I thought —"

Before Olivia let him finish his sentence, she smacked his arm — hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Draco rubbed his arm.

"Oh I don't know — maybe it's for you becoming a _Death Eater_!" Olivia yelled, but then quickly lowered her voice so no one downstairs could hear her.

"I'm assuming you heard about what happened."

"Obviously."

"It's not what you think," he said.

"How is it not what I think? It's exactly what I think!" Olivia tried to whisper.

"It's not! I was _forced_ to try and kill Dumbledore, okay? I don't want to be a stupid Death Eater and you know that," he sat down on the edge of her bed. She remembers their talks back at Hogwarts. He used to tell her how much he couldn't stand the fact that everyone thought he was like his father. Of course no one knew it because his famous line at Hogwarts was _"my father will hear about this!"_ anytime something went wrong. Also, he always threw around how much money his family had anytime he felt it was necessary, but as Olivia got to know him she found out how much he'd rather be a part of anyone else's family than his own — that's why she was so shocked when she was told that he became like them.

"So why are you?"

"Because Voldemort's pissed at my family because my father failed at some mission he gave him before he fully came back into power so he recruited me to do that task in order to get back into his "good graces"," Draco explained. He brushed his hair back with his hands and his leg started to bounce up and down like he was nervous.

"So what happened when you didn't?"

"He was angry, but he didn't do anything bad to us."

"Let me ask you something — did you know this whole time my father was a Death Eater?" Olivia sat down next to him.

"How did you find out?" He looked at her.

"Oh my — you knew?! This whole time you knew?!" Olivia practically jumped up.

"Not at first, no, but once Voldemort started to come back into power he started to come around the Manor more and then when I was given the task to kill Dumbledore, your dad made the Unbreakable Vow with my mother to help me."

"But why is my dad still alive if the Unbreakable Vow failed?" Olivia knew an Unbreakable Vow was a promise you magically made with someone and if you break the promise, you die.

"Because he killed him instead — which meant I was saved. Part of the Vow was to keep me safe."

Olivia felt dizzy, angry, and confused all at the same time. She hated this — all of it!

"Well, I'm clearly a complete moron for not knowing that my own father was — well, _is_ , a Death Eater," Olivia threw her arms into the air, "For all I know my mother was probably one too."

"I don't think she was — and you're _not_ a moron, Olivia," Draco got up and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"This is all just a disaster."

"I think I have two things that can cheer you up and possibly make you laugh."

"You do?"

"One of them is that I want to help. I know you and the others are planning on doing something to stop Voldemort."

"How did you know that?" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"I actually didn't — you just told me."

Olivia laughed, "Wow, clever, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please don't call me that. It makes me sound like my father," he cringed. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Right, sorry. So do you really want to help?"

"Yes. I know you might think it's risky since my family's close to Voldemort, but so is your dad and you're still doing it."

"How close is my dad to Voldemort anyway?"

"He's like his right-hand man."

"Oh," and to think, Draco was just making Olivia feel better.

"Don't you want to know the second thing that's going to cheer you up?" He tried to change the subject.

"Sure."

"I'm pretty sure my family and your dad have an arranged marriage planned for us."

"You're _kidding_."

"Nope. You know how these things go," Draco laughed. He's talking about pureblood families. Arranged marriages were common among purebloods — especially boys. Pureblood families of boys usually want their sons to marry other purebloods so they can reproduce an heir. They want to keep the magical blood running for generations and generations, which is why many purebloods were Death Eaters — they agreed with Voldemort that Muggle-borns didn't belong in the Wizarding World. It's funny that the Malfoy's think her and her father are purebloods — hell, it's even funnier that Voldemort does.

"Right."

"So what's the plan?" Draco asked.

"I think I should ask Hermione, Harry, and Ron first before telling you."

"I understand if they won't believe I'm actually on your side, but you believe me, right?" Draco looked at Olivia. She stared into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth about everything. She just had a feeling.

So Olivia told him the plan. She knew the others will probably want to kill her for trusting him, but she'll explain to them that they have to trust her on this. She knows he wants to help and they'll need all the help they could get.

"Wow," he said when she was done.

"That's all you can say?"

"I honestly don't know what else to say. I can't believe Dumbledore expects Potter to pull this off," Draco laughed.

"If you want to help us and be on our side you're going to have to be a little nicer to them — especially Hermione. If you say the "M" word once I swear I'll hex you."

"I can't promise I'll be an angel, but I'll try my best, okay?"

"I guess I'll have to accept that."

"Draco! It's time to go home!" They heard Mr. Malfoy call from the bottom of the stairs.

"I apparently have to go — some word of advice?" He turned to Olivia before he opened her door.

"Yeah?"

"Don't confront your father just yet about what you found out about him. It might compromise the plan you all created. We start Hogwarts tomorrow — once everything is set in stone then you can talk to him. Trust me on this."

"Fine, but I can't promise anything."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I guess you'll make a good wife after all. You're just like me anyway," he smirked.

"Shut up and go," she laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. I'm so busy with school coming up and everything, but I promise my chapters will go back to normal after this one. Thank you all for your patience and enjoy!**_

* * *

The rest of the night was difficult. Olivia didn't want to be around her dad much, but if she kept acting so distant he would think something's wrong and she would end up confronting him. She decided Draco was right, that she should wait until they figure everything out before saying anything to him, but it was harder than she thought. At dinner he had told her about the things she missed while she was gone even though she knew everything already. She didn't even bother asking too many questions. She even tried to sound happy for him when he said he was promoted to Headmaster. She asked him about Voldemort's return and what this meant for Hogwarts and the world, but he said he didn't know — she knew he was lying. It honestly hurt her that he could lie to her face like that, but there was nothing she could do right now.

The next morning she got up early and made sure everything she needed for Hogwarts was packed. Her father asked her if she wanted him to come with her to King's Cross Station since it's her first day back after so many years, but she said she could make it on her own. She brought Athena and her trunk outside her house before she Disapperated out of Spinner's End and to King's Cross Station.

When she got there she had fifteen minutes before the train was going to leave. She put her things on a trolley and walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾'s. She knew she missed a lot while she was gone, but when she got to platform 9 ¾'s she realized that she really did miss _a lot_. The warmth and love that came from the Hogwarts Express felt dead compared to what it used to be. There were at least six Death Eaters standing around the platform. Two of them were standing at the entrance of the train — checking everyone as they walked on. So many people looked terrified. She felt terribly for the first years especially. This was their first year at Hogwarts and it was supposed to be a joyous event, but these first years looked like they were going to puke and cry.

Olivia cautiously walked up to the entrance of the train.

"Olivia? Olivia Snape, right?" One of the Death Eaters looked at her.

"Y-yes," she said.

"You look just like your father. Go ahead in," he smiled at her like all of this was normal.

"I don't need to be searched?" She asked.

"Of course not. Go ahead," he moved over and slapped his partner to move over and make room.

"Er — thanks."

She turned around and watched her other classmates being searched by those two. It felt weird that she was getting special treatment. Sure, it was only this one time, but what if it kept happening? Would everyone think she was a Death Eater too?

 _"This is going to be a long year."_

* * *

Olivia found an empty compartment in the back of the train and she took it and waited for Hermione, Ron, and Harry. When everyone would pass her compartment they seemed to try and do everything in their power _not_ to make eye contact with her. She sighed as she realized the rumors were already starting.

"There you are," Hermione said as she opened the compartment door. Olivia got up and gave her a hug, "Are you okay? I was just searched by those two giant gits before I got on the train," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't. Apparently they're friends of my dads — shocker," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. We're going to end this soon. I think we need to make a list of all the places the glass ball could be. We'll just wait for the boys to get here."

"Speaking of them. How is Voldemort okay with Harry coming back to Hogwarts? Why hasn't he killed him yet?"

"We don't know. I don't think he's after him anymore. I mean, it wouldn't make any sense because Harry's not a threat to him — well, until he finds out what Dumbledore wants him, and us, to do."

Olivia figured that made sense. It was just weird that Voldemort wouldn't want his immediate revenge.

"I guess that makes sense. I — er — also have to tell you something," Olivia said. She figured she should tell Hermione about her conversation with Draco and how she told him everything and that he wants to help. Now was as good of a time as any.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

So she told her.

"Why did you tell him?! He's not the same guy you thought he was back then, Olivia," Hermione lectured her.

"He is. You have to trust me on this. I know he's not the nicest guy, but he really wants to help and I think we should let him."

"What if he only wants to help so he can go back and tell his father everything we're planning?"

"He wouldn't do that. He practically hates his family. Please just trust me," Olivia pleated.

"Fine, but the boys are going to freak out."

"Freak out about what?" They looked to the doorway and saw Harry with Ron right behind him.

"How do you guys keep showing up without us noticing?" Hermione asked.

"Practice," Harry laughed. They walked in and sat at the seats across from Hermione and Olivia. Ron went on and on about the Death Eaters who were checking everyone as they come in. They were especially rough with Harry, which didn't surprise anyone.

The train started to move mid-conversation and Hermione nudged Olivia to tell the boys about Draco.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked when he saw Hermione "not so subtly" nudge her in the ribs.

"Yes. Actually, when I went home yesterday the whole Malfoy family was at my house and I spoke to Draco alone and he was telling me how he's not really a Death Eater and how he's being forced into it so I may have told him our plan and he wants to help," Olivia rambled fast.

 _"What?!"_ Ron stood up.

"Relax. I know you guys don't like him, but that doesn't mean he's evil," Olivia said.

"But he tried to kill Dumbledore!"

"He didn't want to — that's why he didn't do it! Like I told Hermione, I need you all to trust me on this. Besides, we need all the help we could get."

The boys looked at each other and then back at Olivia. They nodded their heads, which told Olivia that they were okay with it.

"If he acts like a git once I want everyone's permission to punch him in the face," Ron said.

"Deal," Olivia smirked.

"Anyway, I have some ideas about where the ball could be," Harry changed the subject. Olivia was eager to get started. The sooner they found this ball and destroyed it, the sooner Voldemort would be gone for good and things could go back to normal. Olivia hoped that meant everything would go back to normal with her father, but that would take some time and a long talk. "I think we need to start with Wool's Orphanage. That's where Voldemort grew up."

"That's in London, right? I've heard of it before. It's not there anymore. They tore it down years ago. It couldn't be there," Hermione said.

"You know too much," Ron said.

"At least I know things!" Hermione shot back.

As Hermione and Ron bickered for the millionth time, Olivia looked out the compartment door and saw Draco walking by with his crew. When he saw Olivia he stopped at opened their door.

"Give me a second, okay?" He turned to his crew, which consisted of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Greg Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe.

They looked confused, but didn't seem to want to question him any further so they walked away. Harry and Ron stood up as Draco came into the compartment. They clearly weren't going to be accepting of him anytime soon.

"I've been trying to find you all morning. I was hoping to find you before you came on the train," Draco seemed anxious, which never happened to him.

"What's wrong?" Olivia stood up.

"This is strange. Helping any of you is something I thought I would never do," he said looking at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Ron clenched his fists and started to walk towards Draco, but Harry stopped him.

"Draco…"

"Fine, sorry. Anyway, You guys need to leave as soon as this train stops. I heard my Father talking to some of the other Death Eaters and none of you are safe — Well, except you, Olivia. Maybe."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I can't stay long because if anyone starts getting suspicious I'm dead — literally. Just don't come into the castle. Get out and find that crystal ball," Draco whispered as he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "Also, I was thinking about where it could be. I think it could be at Voldemort's father's childhood home. The Riddle Manson."

Olivia, Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at each other.

"How do you —?"

"Don't ask how I know. Just go there," he looked at Olivia "And stay safe."

"I will — we will," Olivia said as she put her hand on Draco's shoulder.

He smiled at Olivia and then left.

"How are we going to escape? There are Death Eaters everywhere," Ron said. He was right. There were Death Eaters riding the train with them and Olivia was sure there were going to be some when they got off the train. They were going to be watched everywhere they went.

They all sat down to try and figure things out, but Hermione seemed to be the one with the answers — as always.

"I have an idea."

* * *

They only had five minutes left until they arrived at Hogwarts. Olivia felt her heart racing. What if this didn't work? They'd be screwed — actually, they'd be dead.

"Ouch, Ron. That was my foot," Hermione yelped.

"Sorry."

Hermione had Ron and Harry put on Harry's Invisibility Cloak while Olivia preformed an Invisibility Charm on herself and Hermione. Hermione said that these Death Eaters seemed dumb enough to trick so by them becoming invisible it would be easy enough to slip off the train without being noticed and leave. Since Olivia knows how to Disapperate properly she said she would be their transportation.

"What if it isn't at the Riddle Mansion?" Olivia whispered to Harry. Everybody was walking by their compartment since they just arrived at Hogwarts.

"Then we'll come up with another place. I'm sure we'll find it," Harry reassured everyone.

Olivia stuck her head out of the compartment and saw that everyone was just about gone. It was time for them to go.

"Let's go," She said to the others. They did their best to stay quiet as they walked behind some students off of the train. Still invisible, they watched as everyone was hustled into carriages and pulled towards Hogwarts. A not-so-happy looking Hagrid was putting first years into boats. Olivia felt a pain in her chest when she saw how unhappy Hagrid was.

"Olivia, let's go," Hermione pulled at her arm. Olivia snapped back into reality as they made their way around a corner and away from everyone.

"Okay I think we're out of sight," Ron said as he slipped out from under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Olivia turned herself and Hermione visible again and Harry took his Cloak off.

"Everyone grab my arm," Olivia stuck her arm out for everyone to grab.

"I really hate Disapperating," Harry groaned as he grabbed Olivia's arm.

"Is it because you failed the test about a million times?" Ron laughed.

"No — shut up."

"How about you _both_ shut up before I throw you guys into the Whomping Willow?" Hermione shot at both of them.

That seemed to shut them both up quickly.

Olivia giggled, "Everybody ready?"

They nodded and with a _pop_ — they were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived at the Riddle Mansion, it didn't look like what Olivia expected. Sure, it was big and probably once a beautiful place, but now it had boarded windows, chipped bricks, and weeds growing everywhere. It sat upon a hill overlooking the village, clearly unoccupied.

"This place looks terrible," Ron said.

"It probably was nice at one point," Harry pointed out.

They jumped the gate and hustled up to the front door. It was night so luckily no one around would see them. Olivia inspected the grounds first before they got any closer to the house. She wanted to make sure they really were alone.

"It looks like we're clear. Let's go inside," Olivia walked ahead of the group to the front door. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door, "Alohomora," the door opened. They all followed behind her. The inside looked exactly like the outside; a once beautiful house was now abandoned and dark. There was dust all over every surface; it smelt of decay and old furniture. Olivia wondered what the Riddles must have been like. Tom Riddle senior and his family seemed to have lived in luxury. Olivia wondered if Voldemort had grown up with them than maybe he wouldn't have become, well, Voldemort.

"Where should we start?" Hermione asked as they walk through the house.

"I guess here and then we'll work our way around," Harry said indicating the living room they were standing in. They got to work moving things around, hoping to find the crystal ball. When an hour had passed with no luck, Ron took to throwing things everywhere as he searched — already annoyed that they haven't found it yet.

"Easy, Ron. You're going to break something," Olivia said.

Ron huffed, "Everything here is already damaged. What here has actual value?"

"My head — which you've gotten pretty close to hitting with the random stuff you're throwing," Harry shot at him.

"It's only been an hour. Let's keep going — it has to be here somewhere," Olivia said, trying to keep the boys from hexing each other.

"How about Olivia and I take upstairs while you boys continue down here. That should move things along," Hermione suggested. Olivia agreed and walked upstairs with her. Olivia looked out the window as they continued their search and sighed. She looked over at Hermione who was in the middle of looking under a bed in the master bedroom and then back at the window. She wondered what was happening at Hogwarts right now — more importantly, what her father was doing right now. Was he worried she was gone? Was he looking for her? Was he upset? Or should she even care? It made Olivia's stomach hurt thinking about him. She did miss him — even though he had been lying to her, he was still her father. The only other family she had…

"Everything will be okay, you know," Hermione put her hand on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia had been fighting back tears, but she let one roll down her cheek when Hermione put her hand on her.

"Thanks. I just feel — I don't know," she wiped her cheek.

"Upset about your dad? It's understandable — no matter what he's still your father after all."

"You're right. I guess I never thought he would lie to me like this though."

"I know — and I'm sorry," Hermione gave Olivia an apologetic smile.

"Thanks," she smiled back and they continued their search. Olivia brushed all her worries to the back of her mind and focused on finding the ball.

* * *

With another four hours gone, neither of them found anything that even resembled the crystal ball.

"Please tell me you girls found something," Harry called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Not a thing," Olivia said over the balcony.

"Now what?" Ron asked when Olivia and Hermione joined them back downstairs.

"We have to try and think of another place. There _had_ to be somewhere else he fancied enough to want to keep the ball there," Olivia said.

They sat down on the steps and thought about where else it could be. No matter how hard Olivia thought though, she came up with nothing. She only knew half of what Harry knew about him since Dumbledore was the one who told him everything. She tried to remember everything Harry told her, but she was coming up short.

"Wait, what about Borgin and Burkes?" Harry snapped his fingers when the light bulb seemed to go off in his head.

"That's right — he worked there after he left Hogwarts, right?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah he did. I bet it's somewhere in there."

"Also, after Voldemort vanished, Borgin and Burkes collected a lot of his things that were deemed Dark. If he didn't end up leaving it there, they must have found it afterwards and kept it," Olivia said.

Borgin and Burkes was an antique shop in Knockturn Alley. That place, from what Olivia could remember, handled a lot of — shady objects. A lot of their stuff had Dark Magic somewhere in it. Knockturn Alley itself was creepy. It was located in Diagon Alley, but no one went down there because of its reputation of having a lot of shady people and a lot of shady stores. Olivia wanted to slap herself for not thinking of the store sooner. It _must_ be there.

"We'll go tomorrow since it must be around one in the morning right now," Hermione pointed out.

"Good idea. We'll spend the night here and go first thing in the morning," Olivia said. The others seemed too tired to object — if they were going to at all.

Harry and Ron took one of the guest bedrooms while Olivia and Hermione shared the master bedroom.

"Do you really think it's going to be there?" Hermione rolled over to face Olivia.

"I think so. It makes sense."

"How do you think Draco knew about this place anyway? I thought only Harry and Dumbledore knew about Voldemort's past."

"I'm not sure," Olivia rolled over to her back, "I've been thinking about that too. Maybe he heard it from his father?"

"I don't think Mr. Malfoy would have known."

"That's true."

Olivia continued to stare at the ceiling and saw that Hermione had started to close her eyes.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Mhmm?" Hermione mumbled, half-asleep.

"Do you really think everything will be okay? Like you said before."

"I think everything will work itself out in the end," She opened her eyes to look at Olivia.

"I hate how positive you are," Olivia smiled.

"Someone has to be," she smiled back. "Now get some sleep — we're all going to need it."

"Right — goodnight," Olivia rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

The morning came faster than Olivia would have liked. Hermione tapped her arm to wake her up.

"Come downstairs — I brought us some food in my bag before we left yesterday," Hermione said.

Olivia nodded and groggily got up from the not-so-comfortable master bed and made her way downstairs. The boys were sitting at the bottom of the stairs since all the furniture was either destroyed from them looking or deteriorated from age. They were stuffing their face with pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs while chasing those down with some pumpkin juice.

"I bought a bunch of them before we left the train since I knew there wasn't going to be a way for us to go out and get some food," Hermione explained.

"Yur ag neis," Ron tried to say through a full mouth.

"What?"

He swallowed, "I said, "You're a genius""

"Thank you," Hermione laughed as she handed Olivia some to eat. She ate slowly as she thought about their big trip to Borgin and Burkes. Something was bothering her about the whole thing, but she was too focused on how good all this food tasted to worry about it right now.

"Wow, I didn't realize how hungry I was until now," Olivia said as she happily started stuffing her face.

"We should get going, right?" Ron asked.

"I found a watch in the bedroom we slept in and I was able to fix it. It's ten o' clock now so I think we should start leaving soon," Harry said.

"Yeah let's go," Olivia said as she took her last bite, "I just have to go upstairs for a minute and then I'll be right back."

"Do we _have_ to Disapperate on a full stomach?" Harry moaned.

"Yes," Hermione, Olivia, and Ron said at the same time.

"It gets easier. I promise," Olivia said when she came back down. She put her arm out for them to take and they left.

* * *

They Apperated right outside Knockturn Alley. Luckily, there weren't many Death Eaters around this morning so they had just enough time to find a good hiding spot.

They found a spot between two stores that were located only a few feet inside of Knockturn Alley.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked.

"Back at the Riddle Mansion something was bothering me about this trip and it hit me right before we left — there's no way Harry, or any of you, can go in without being recognized and taken to Voldemort or Hogwarts. So, I think I should go in. I can say I'm here for my father to get something for Hogwarts. They're not going to know he's looking for me," Olivia explained. She turned to Ron, "You'll come with me."

"Me? Didn't you just say we'd be taken away if they see us?" Ron sounded confused.

"But you won't be you. You'll be Mr. Tom Riddle Senior," Olivia smirked as she pulled out a small bottle from her pocket.

"Is that Polyjuice potion?" Harry asked pointing to the bottle.

"Yup. Before I left for Hogwarts I took a couple of bottles from my father's office at home. I also went back upstairs before we left to get a piece of Tom Riddle Senior — I found an old photo book last night and in there was some of his hair next to a picture of him as a young adult so I'm assuming this will turn you into him as a twenty-something. I already mixed it into the potion. You'll pretend to be my assistant that my father sent with me from Hogwarts."

"And since no one knew Tom Riddle was originally Voldemort they'll never recognize his father, who he looked like. Especially since Tom Riddle Senior was a Muggle — Olivia, you're a genius!" Harry finished for her with a big smile on his face.

"I knew there was a reason we were best mates," Hermione laughed and hugged Olivia, "but wait — won't Borgin or Burke recognize Tom since he used to work there?"

"I thought about that too, but it's been so long they may not think it's actually him since he's going to look young. They would have assumed he's grown older by now, right? Either way, it's the only option we have right now," Olivia shrugged.

"Excuse me? Can we get back to the part where _I'm_ the one who needs to become him!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shhh, lower your voice," Olivia smacked his arm. "Don't worry, all you have to do is stand with me and just act calm. I'll do all the talking, okay?" She tried to reassure him.

"Alright fine," he took the bottle from her hand, "please taste good, Tom," he pleated as he took a big swig. They all stepped back a little and let him transform. Olivia was right — he turned into Tom as a twenty-something year old guy who was rather taller than the real Ron. His hair went short and black and his body became broad and somewhat built.

"Hello, Tom Riddle Senior," Olivia gawked at him which earned her a playful smack from Hermione, who was giggling herself.

Ron rolled his eyes, "What about my clothes?" Ron/Tom asked. His clothes were now too small for him.

"Here," Olivia reached into Hermione's bag and pulled out a set of Tom Riddle Seniors clothes for him.

"How did you get that in my bag?" Hermione asked.

"You left it upstairs when you woke me up," Olivia said. She quickly handed them to Ron and they all looked away as he changed.

"Okay, how do I look?" Ron asked when he was finished changing.

"Great — now let's go in. Harry, Hermione," Olivia turned to them, "You both stay here. If you both notice anything going wrong out here quickly come get us. If something goes wrong in there we'll run out."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Ready, Tom?" Olivia turned to Ron/Tom.

"I guess so."

* * *

Olivia and Ron/Tom waited until the coast was clear before coming out of their slot in between the two stores. Olivia readjusted her clothes and started towards Borgin and Burkes. Ron/Tom was right behind her when they reached the door. Olivia saw that it wasn't too crowded inside, which was a good thing just in case anybody recognized her.

When they walked inside, Olivia examined all the pieces around them as they walked towards the counter. All their merchandise was — creepy. There were skulls, bloody cards, even a glass eye sitting on the shelves. Olivia turned her focus back onto the front counter where Mr. Borgin was standing — watching them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Borgin," Olivia said when they reached the counter.

"Mrs. Snape, correct?" He asked. He smiled at them both. His smile made Olivia want to shiver — he was a creepy looking older man with greasy, messy hair all over his head. She has seen him before many years ago and was hoping to keep her distance ever since.

"Right. I'm here for my father — you heard he has taken over as Headmaster at Hogwarts, I'm sure."

"Of course, mam."

"Well, he asked me to come here for something for their new Defense Against the Dark Arts class — I believe it was a glass ball, right Mr. Bentley?" Olivia turned to Ron/Tom. She had come up with the name on the spot since she was afraid that Mr. Borgin might recognize him even more if she called him "Mr. Riddle".

Ron/Tom nodded his head. He looked nervous and was already sweating. Olivia nudged him slightly so Mr. Borgin wouldn't notice. If he started panicking Mr. Borgin was going to suspect something was off and then they'd be done for.

"What sort of glass ball were you looking for?" Mr. Borgin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Er — he said it was clear with green smoke inside. He had seen it the last time he was here and thought it would help the new Professor with one of his lessons," Olivia explained.

Mr. Borgin looked from Olivia to Ron/Tom and then back at her, "Are you sure your father sent you here?"

"Of course he did. Why else would I be here?" Olivia pretended to sound annoyed, even though inside she was secretly panicking.

"It's just that, Mr. Bentley here looks awfully familiar…"

"Mr. Borgin, I'm sure Mr. Bentley has been here plenty on his own, but right now I'm in a bit of a hurry for my father and if you don't want to help then I'll be forced to call my father down here and I don't think you would want that to happen, now would you?" Olivia tried to sound professional with a little bit of threatening mixed in. She felt a bit bad for having to scare him into helping, but they didn't have time to go back and forth like this — they needed to move fast.

"No, no. That won't be necessary," Mr. Borgin seemed shaken up by Olivia's comment. He went into the back to search for the glass ball.

"That was bloody brilliant, Olivia," Ron/Tom whispered to Olivia.

"Thanks — I just hope he has it," she whispered.

When Mr. Borgin came back out empty-handed, Olivia's heart sank.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Snape, but I don't seem to have any glass ball in my possession. Is there anything else your father might like instead?" He asked.

"No — er — thank you though. I'll be back if he needs anything else," Olivia nodded her goodbyes along with Ron/Tom.

They went outside and started to walk back to their hiding spot. Olivia's head started to hurt. What were they going to do now?

"It wasn't there," Olivia said when they got back to Hermione and Harry. She leaned back on the brick wall and slid down onto the ground.

"Crap, I thought for sure it would be there," Harry said. They all looked defeated at this point. Olivia's mind kept racing, trying to quickly think of somewhere else, but nothing came to mind.

"Here, Ron — an hour's almost up. You can put your normal clothes back on," Hermione reached into her bag and handed him his clothes.

"Thanks," he said as he motioned for them to look away again. They turned back around when he was done and five minutes later he turned back into normal Ron.

"Maybe Mr. Borgin lied or something because he thought something was up," Harry suggested.

"I doubt it — I'm pretty sure when Olivia was done with him he was scared to death," Ron pointed out.

"Er, guys?"

"Do you think there's another store in Knockturn Alley that would have it? Or maybe he figured people would look here so he hid it somewhere in Diagon Alley," Olivia threw around that idea.

"Guys…"

"I don't think so. I don't remember Dumbledore saying he had any other connections here and —"

"Guys!"

"What, Hermione?" Ron turned to her.

"We seem to be drawing a bit of a crowd," she nodded her head towards the rest of the alley where they all just noticed some people looking into their hiding spot.

"Quick, let's go before anyone recognizes us," Olivia put out her arm.

"Where to?" Harry asked.

"I know a place," Olivia said.

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

"Good idea, Olivia," Hermione said when they showed up at Spinners End. Olivia figured her house was as good as any place since no one was going to be there.

"Thanks. Come on, let's have something to eat," Olivia said. Her stomach was already growling. Those pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs were delicious, but they weren't enough to hold all of them all day.

The house was dark when they walked in. Olivia turned on some lights and made everyone comfortable before going into the kitchen to make them something to eat. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost five o' clock. Olivia opened her fridge and made everyone her specialty aka the only real meal she knows how to make without causing a fire — pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She was sure they wouldn't mind breakfast for dinner.

"I thought you might like some help." Olivia turned around and saw Harry standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah sure, thanks. Can you set the table for me? The plates are in the cupboard over there," she pointed above the kitchen counter.

"Sure," Harry walked over and started taking out some plates. "Are you doing okay? You did great in Borgin and Burkes."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little aggravated that it wasn't there I guess. Thanks."

"I know I haven't made any of this easy on any of you."

Olivia put the pancakes on the plates and then sat the pan down.

"Harry, don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault. We all _want_ to help," Olivia smiled to reassure him.

"I really appreciate it," he said.

"You're welcome — besides, we're all in this together. It's our futures too after all."

"Yeah, you're right."

Olivia finished making the eggs and bacon when Hermione and Ron came in to sit.

"You're house is rather nice," Hermione said.

"Thank you. I know it's not much, but —"

"Don't say that. It's nice, really," Ron added.

"Thank you all — now eat up. I didn't slave over a hot stove for nothing," she joked.

They all didn't need to be asked twice to eat. The food was gone just as fast as it came.

"Merlin, this is heaven," Ron said as he finished.

"Glad you like it," Olivia smiled. "So if you boys want you can take my father's room tonight while Hermione and I take mine."

"I'm fine with sleeping down here, if you want," Harry said.

"Don't be silly. We have two perfectly comfortable beds upstairs. How about I take my father's room with Hermione and you guys can stay in mine — is that better than having to sleep in your former Professor's room?" Olivia asked. Both boys nodded their heads and sighed with relief. Olivia and Hermione laughed.

Hermione offered to help clean up while the boys when inside. Harry said he was going to try and come up with some more places while him and Ron got ready for bed. Olivia and Hermione said that was a good idea.

After Olivia and Hermione put everything away, they went into the sitting room to relax for a bit.

"Well, today was pretty interesting," Olivia said.

"Definitely. My heart wouldn't stop racing until you guys came back. I thought something was going to happen to you both."

"Not with my genius plan," Olivia and Hermione giggled.

"So, how do you think Draco's doing?" Hermione asked. Olivia was kind of taken aback by her question.

"I'm sure he's okay — why?"

"Because I know you're thinking about him."

"Am not!" Olivia protested.

"Olivia, it's me you're talking to," Hermione said.

"I was only thinking about him because I was worried his father found out he was helping us or something — that's it," Olivia tried to convince Hermione, but she seemed to be failing.

"Sure," Hermione crossed her arms and smirked.

"Oh shut up," Olivia threw a pillow at her.

"All I'm saying is that although Harry and Ron may think he's a total git, which I'm not denying because he can be sometimes, it's okay if you like him — you have our full support."

"Well, if I ever do like him I'll make sure to let you all know."

 _"If"_ , Hermione mimicked Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes and laid down on the floor with some pillows.

"Moving on," she said changing the subject, "do you think the boys thought of somewhere else yet because —"

Before Olivia could finish her sentence, she heard a slight knock on the kitchen window. Hermione and Olivia quickly sat up, looked at each other, and raced into the kitchen. Olivia pulled back the curtain to reveal an owl hitting its beak on the window. It was carrying a letter. Who knew they were here?

Olivia opened the window and let the owl in.

"I'll give him some water," Hermione offered. Olivia looked down at the letter the owl dropped into her hands and saw it was from Hogwarts, but most importantly — it was from Draco Malfoy.

"How did he know we were here?" Hermione asked, looking over Olivia's shoulder.

"I don't know," Olivia said. She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter:

 ** _Dear Olivia,_**

 ** _Hi. I hope everything is going okay. I saw you escaped without a problem — nice. I thought you might want to know what's going on here so here's what's been happening: Amycus and Alecto Carrow are in charge of us. Amycus is the DADA Professor, but now it's just called Dark Arts. They also like to torture the first years — even Neville got a black eye from Amycus when he refused to preform the Cruciatus Curse on some of them. Your dad isn't seen much, but I've seen him a lot when the Death Eaters have mini meetings and he seems okay. I thought you'd want to know about him. He has everyone looking for you — he freaked out on Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange for not keeping an eye on you on the train. It was actually funny. Anyway, there's also a search and capture of mudbloods muggleborns down at the ministry. They're called Snatchers, so watch out for them too. You know, for Granger. Never thought I'd say that. Hogwarts is also under strict watch. The place is heavily guarded — it creeps me out, to be quite honest. Okay, so I know you probably won't be able to write back, but I hope this gets to you and I hope my information was helpful._**

 ** _Miss you,_**

 ** _Draco._**

 ** _P.S: I don't mean, "miss you", in a weird way or anything. I just mean — er — you know. Your dad misses you and I'm sure everyone does and everything…well, bye and see you soon._**

"He definitely likes you," Hermione laughed when she finished reading the letter.

"Don't start," Olivia felt herself blush.

"Let's tell the boy's what Draco told us," Hermione said and Olivia led the way upstairs.

Olivia knocked on her door, just in case they were in the middle of changing, and entered when Harry said they were decent.

"What's up?" Harry asked, lying on Olivia's bed. Ron made a little nest for himself on the floor.

"Did you think of anywhere yet?" Olivia asked.

"Not yet," Harry said.

"We just got a letter from Draco — well, Olivia did," Hermione jumped in.

"Really? Why?" Ron sat up.

"He wanted to update us on what was going on at Hogwarts," Olivia said. She gave Hermione a slight shove when she started to giggle about the rest of the letter.

Olivia told the boys what Draco wrote about Hogwarts and they seemed pretty surprised.

"I can't believe it got this bad," Harry said.

"I mean, I was expecting it, but it's just — sad," Ron looked at Harry and then backs at the girls.

"Yeah definitely," Olivia sat down on the edge of her bed.

She was glad Draco sent them the letter. It made her feel a little better knowing her dad was okay — although she felt bad about making him worry so much. She wanted to go to Hogwarts and see him, maybe finally get some of the answers she's been looking for. She also wanted to go to see everyone and make sure they were okay. This wasn't what was supposed to happen at Hogwarts — it was a supposed to be a _happy_ place. A place everyone looked forward about going to. Even Voldemort, when he was Tom Riddle, loved Hogwarts so much he even wanted to teach there after he left. That's what Harry told them. He had asked Dumbledore to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but Dumbledore said he was too young…

"Oh my — I know where the glass ball is!" Olivia jumped up from her bed, "Why didn't I think of this before?" She slapped her head in disbelief that it took her this long to figure out.

"What? Where?" Ron stood up. Hermione and Harry walked over to Olivia.

"Hogwarts! It's at Hogwarts!"

"Why Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Harry, remember you said he applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position? When Dumbledore turned him down he was upset about it, right? I bet one hundred galleons he hid it in Hogwarts after that."

"But he was turned down for the job. Why would he keep it there?" Harry asked.

"Wait, it makes sense. Not just because of that, but he was happy to leave the orphanage when Dumbledore came and told him he was a Wizard. He _liked_ Hogwarts. He thrived there. Olivia's right, it has to be there," Hermione added. Olivia smiled, nodded her head fast in agreement, and turned back to Harry and Ron.

"You're right — I'm so stupid for not thinking of it sooner! We have to go," Harry said.

"We can go tomorrow, first thing in the morning," Olivia said.

"How are we supposed to go in without being caught? Malfoy said it was heavily guarded," Ron asked. Olivia forgot all about that and it seemed like Hermione and Harry did too.

"Okay so we won't go first thing in the morning — we'll stay and make a plan first," Harry said. They all agreed.

"We'll definitely need a ton of sleep for this journey," Ron said as he laid back down.

"True — goodnight boys," Hermione said. Olivia waved as Hermione closed the door.

"Let's go get some sleep too," Hermione whispered to Olivia. Olivia nodded and showed Hermione to her father's room where they each took a side to sleep on.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Olivia said before rolling over to face the wall.

"Goodnight, Olivia," Hermione said.

 _"We can do this, Olivia. Don't worry. Everything will be over soon."_ Olivia thought over and over to herself until she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She closed her eyes and prepared for the big day they had ahead of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia was the first one awake the next morning. She walked to her father's bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked like she felt — like death. She tossed and turned all night long. One second she had a nightmare that they failed and Voldemort killed them right on the spot, the next she just couldn't find a comfortable position. Hermione had seemed to stay asleep all night, even with Olivia's constant moving.

Olivia ran some cool water and threw some on her face. It felt nice since her face was beat red from her nightmares. She threw some more on and then blotted her face dry. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Hermione getting dressed.

"Good morning," Hermione said when she saw Olivia.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Sort of," Olivia shrugged as she picked up her clothes from the floor and changed out of her pajamas.

"You girls up yet?" Ron shouted through the door.

"Well if we weren't then we definitely are now," Hermione called back.

Ron opened the door, "Right — sorry about the shouting."

"It's fine. Where is Harry?" Olivia said as she brushed her hair.

"He went downstairs to make some tea. He wanted me to see if it's okay with you."

"Yeah that's fine with me. I'll go help him," Olivia smiled at the two and she walked passed Ron.

Harry was already sitting down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in his hands. He didn't seem to notice Olivia when she walked in. He was too busy staring off into his cup.

"Good morning," Olivia waved her hand in front of his face to bring him back into the present.

"Oh, good morning. You don't mind that I made some tea, do you?" Harry said as he shook his head out of space.

"It's fine," Olivia went over and grabbed herself a cup and took some of the hot tea from the stove.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I just kept trying to figure out a plan — anything to get us into the school, but I keep coming up with nothing," Harry said.

"I had the same nightmare over and over last night. Voldemort came and just killed us all," Olivia plopped down at the seat across from Harry. He seemed a little shocked by Olivia's nightmare so she cleared her throat and tried to change the subject, "but I'm sure that's not going to happen. We'll figure out something, I'm sure."

Hermione and Ron appeared in the kitchen doorway and Olivia got up to get them some tea as well. She also went into the fridge to start making everyone breakfast, but Hermione said she'd be happy to do it since Olivia made them dinner last night. So Olivia sat back down and kept going over and over in her head what they could do, but she couldn't seem to think clearly. Every time she tried to make a list in her head of some things they might need or the layout of the school to try and figure out which door they should use, her brain just turned into a big ball of fuzz.

 _"This has become bigger than the four of us,"_ Olivia thought to herself. She was right — this has become a lot bigger than the four of them. Sneaking into Hogwarts while it's under the rule of Voldemort? How could they possibly come up with a good enough plan to get passed him or the Death Eaters?

"I was thinking — maybe we need to go to the grounds of the castle before we come up with a complete plan. Since we don't know too many details about the security, I think we should go investigate a bit and then figure everything out from there," Ron said as Hermione loaded his plate with sausages and eggs.

The rest of the crew looked at each other. Hermione shrugged.

"I guess we could try that. We honestly don't have any other better ideas," she said.

"Are you saying my idea is crappy and we should only go along with it until we think of something better?" Ron said, defensively.

"No, Ronald. I think it's a good idea. I was just saying —"

"Don't start," Olivia jumped in before they went into another verbal war.

"Let's try Ron's idea. He's right — unless we know for sure what the security is like, we'll never get in," Harry said.

"We can Apperate right outside of the gates and check everything out from there," Olivia added.

"Are you all sure? It still sounds too dangerous to go there," Hermione said as she took a sip of her tea. She seemed a little jumpy, just like the rest of them. They all had the same concern. No matter what, just _going_ there was going to be dangerous.

"At this point — we have no other options. We'll just make sure we're prepared for anything that might happen," Olivia broke the silence. They all seemed to agree and went on with their breakfast.

* * *

They had Disapperated right out of the kitchen once they cleaned up. Olivia and Hermione went back upstairs before they left and made sure her bag was full of everything they might need. They even practiced some spells they might need to use to fight if it came to that. By the time they left it was almost noon and even though Olivia wasn't sure if they were one hundred percent prepared, they were all more confident about going than they were that morning.

When they arrived outside of the gate, Olivia realized how right Draco was — the place looked like hell. The whole castle looked broken and dark — like someone sucked all the joy out of it. That wasn't really a lie. Voldemort did take away everything that was happy and wonderful about Hogwarts — or the rest of the Wizarding World for that matter.

"This place looks terrible," Harry said as he looked around.

"I second that," Ron added.

"At least no one seems to be out here," Hermione pointed out. She was right, there were no Death Eaters in sight. Olivia knew something was wrong with this picture and Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing, "Something's off about this."

"I was just thinking that. Draco's letter said the place was heavily guarded. There's no way they just decided to let their guards down," Olivia said.

"Either way, he have to figure out how to get in. What do you think we should do?" Ron asked.

"Hop the gate?" Harry suggested.

"How very — Muggle of you," Olivia joked.

"Doing things the Muggle way may work in our favor," Harry joked back.

"True, but I still don't think just hoping the gate will work since we don't know what to do once we get over it," Olivia said as she examined the gate. She still knew something was off. There had to be a catch.

Of course there was a catch, and they all figured it out when giant alarms started going off.

"What's happening?!" Ron tried to scream over the sirens. They all covered their ears as the sirens got louder.

"I knew it! Voldemort must have put a trespassing charm on the grounds! All of you, run! I've got this!" Olivia yelled.

"We can't just leave you here!" Hermione yelled back as they all tried to back away from the gate.

"You have to! You're dead if you're caught! Just go! Try and get into the castle! I'll try and find you afterwards!" Olivia uncovered her ears and started pushing the three of them away.

"Olivia!"

"I said go — now!" Olivia yelled. Harry looked into Olivia's eyes and knew she was serious. He nodded his head and dragged Hermione and Ron out of there with him. Olivia watched as they ran from the gate and disappeared into the trees.

"What do you think you're doing, missy?"

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange and Amycus Carrow — Olivia figured out which one was which as they held both her arms and walked into the castle. They wouldn't stop arguing the whole way.

"Just because she's here doesn't mean you're going to be forgiven, Rodolphus."

"How about you shut your mouth and let him decide, eh?"

"You're a fool."

"Just shut it already."

Olivia lost count on the amount of times she rolled her eyes.

"You know your father's been worried sick about you," Amycus looked down at Olivia as they continued their walk through the corridors.

Olivia didn't answer. She just stared straight ahead as they kept walking. She refused to talk to two giant gits with no brains of their own.

"Would you mind telling us where you went and how you came back?" Rodolphus asked as they reached the Headmasters office.

"That's none of your business," Olivia stared straight ahead as the stairs appeared for the Headmasters office.

"You definitely are just like your father," Rodolphus chuckled. Olivia tried to rip her arm away from them, but that only made them hang on tighter. They made her walk up the stairs first while they followed close behind. Olivia wasn't sure what she was going to say when she saw her father, but she knew she only had a few seconds left to think of something.

When they reached the top of the stairs, her father didn't seem to be there. Olivia looked around and noticed that her father never changed anything. It still looked like Dumbledore was Headmaster — weird.

Olivia went to walk towards his desk, but was stopped by Amycus' hand. He didn't say anything, but just gave her a disapproving face. Olivia made sure he saw her roll her eyes this time.

"Did you call him?" Amycus looked at Rodolphus.

"Yes I did — I sent my owl. Stop acting like I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well, you managed to lose her the first time so how should I expect you to know what you're doing?"

"It wasn't just me — Dolohov was also responsible. Besides, since when was I supposed to be on babysitting duty?"

"Since you were _told_ to."

"Where is my father?" Olivia raised her voice to cut off their bickering. She wasn't sure who's she preferred — Ron and Hermione's arguing or theirs.

"Hell if I know," Amycus said flatly.

"Olivia? Olivia!" They all turned around at the voice coming from the bottom of the stairs. Someone was on their way up.

"Dad?" Olivia said barely above a whisper. She didn't realize how nervous she was until she heard his voice.

He came up the stairs and pulled her into a hug.

"Merlin, Olivia. Where the bloody hell have you been? Do you have _any_ idea how worried I've been?" He released her from his hug, but kept his hands on her arms. He looked up at Rodolphus and Amycus who seemed to have missed the clue that they were dismissed.

"You two may leave now, but stay close," he stood up to face the two men.

"Yes, sir," Rodolphus gave a slight bow and walked down the stairs with Amycus.

Her father waited until both men were out of earshot before speaking again, "Olivia, this isn't like you. Please, tell me where you've been."

"No — I can't," Olivia said.

"You could have been killed out there — where ever you've been. I'm so disappointed in you, Olivia. For Merlin's sake —"

" _You're_ disappointed in _me_?! Dad, look around! You've lied to me my _whole_ life! You're a Death Eater! Worse than that — you're one of Voldemort's _head_ Death Eaters. Where you ever going to tell me about this? If anything _I_ should be disappointed in _you_!" Olivia finally snapped. She's been holding that in for four days now and it made her feel good to let it all out, but the look on her father's face took that joy away quickly. He looked hurt, guilty, and angry all at the same time. Olivia's never seen him look like that before.

After a moment of pure silence, he took a deep breath and let it out, "Olivia, one day you'll, hopefully, understand."

"But —"

"Rodolphus! Amycus! Come here," He called down the stairs. Both men showed up fast. "Please take Olivia to the Potion's dungeon and stay there with her. I don't want her running off again. Can you both handle this?"

"Yes we can, sir," Amycus puffed out his chest a bit to show he was up for the challenge.

"Let's go, Miss. Snape," Rodolphus looked back at Olivia and moved to the side for her to go down the stairs.

"You can't hold me hostage!" Olivia yelled.

"I'm not trying to hold you hostage. This is for your own safety," Her father said, making no room for any more argument. Rodolphus took Olivia's arm and started to walk down the stairs with her — Amycus followed behind.

* * *

The Potions dungeon, besides the Headmaster's office, seemed to be the only place that looked exactly the same.

"What are we supposed to do down here? And for how long?" Rodolphus asked Amycus. Olivia took a seat at her old desk and put her head in her hands.

"How should I know?"

Olivia blocked out their bickering and focused on the task at hand — getting out of here and finding Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

 _"How am I supposed to get out of here?"_ Olivia thought to herself. She closed her eyes and put her head down. She had to think of something soon or else they were never going to find the crystal ball.

"So tell me, girl. Why would you want to run away after everything you've just gained?" Amycus came and sat on top of the table next to her.

"Excuse me?" Olivia lifted her head up, clearly not wanting to talk to either of them.

"I'm just saying now that Voldemort's back, you should be happy."

 _"Is he serious?"_

That's when Olivia realized how she was going to get out of here.

"You know what? You're right," Olivia smiled as she reached into her back pocket.

"I am, huh?" Amycus said.

"No you're not — you pretentious git," Olivia quickly pulled out her wand and yelled, "CONFUNDO!" She hit Amycus and then quickly used it on Rodolphus before he could pull his wand out. Both men immediately became confused. They kept looking around the room like they weren't sure why they were there.

"Incarcerous," Olivia pointed her wand and both men. Ropes flung out of the tip of her wand and wrapped Amycus and Rodolphus together. Olivia smiled at her victory and ran out the dungeon door.

* * *

She kept running, looking behind her every couple of seconds to make sure she wasn't being followed. She got to the first floor and kept trying to figure out which way to run next to try and find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She decided to run towards the Gryffindor tower, hoping they decided to hide there. Olivia picked up her pace and turned around once more to make sure she still wasn't being followed.

"Olivia?"

Olivia turned back forward and before she could stop herself she ran into someone tall, but she wasn't sure exactly who it was because once she hit him, she hit the floor.

"Ouch — I-I'm sorry…"

"There you are!" Olivia rubbed the top of her head, which was now throbbing. She looked up and saw Neville with his hand out to help her up.

"Neville. Hi!"

"I heard you were back. How are you?" He asked as Olivia took his hand. When she stood up, she gave him a big hug — mostly out of relief he wasn't a Death Eater.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I've been better," he said pointing at his injuries, probably caused by the Carrow's.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. I'm sure you must think terribly of me because of my father," Olivia said somewhat embarrassed.

"No, not at all. They told me everything," he smiled.

'They?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'm assuming that's who you've been looking for."

"Yes! You know where they are?"

"Follow me," Neville said as he started walking. Olivia followed next to him. They walked across the first floor towards the girls' bathroom.

"So they're in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? How did they get in here anyway?" Olivia asked.

"I helped sneak them in when I saw them running across the grounds. They're lucky I caught them before anyone else did."

"That's why we love you, Neville," Olivia smiled and playfully swung her arm over his shoulder.

Olivia heard many voices coming from the bathroom. She was wondering how many people Neville had to smuggle in. Before she opened the door herself, the door flung open and someone's hand reached out and pulled her in.

"You're alive!" Hermione threw her arms around Olivia.

"So are you!" Olivia laughed.

"Harry — Ron!" Olivia ran over to hug them too.

"What about us?" Olivia heard a familiar girl's voice coming from the corner of the bathroom. She barely noticed the three people standing there — Ginny, Luna, and Draco.

"Ginny? Oh — it's so good to see you!" Olivia jogged over and hugged her as well. She then pulled Luna into the hug.

"It's great to see you again," Luna smiled.

"Hey, Olivia," Draco gave her a slight smile.

"Hey, Draco. I'm sorry I didn't write back to your letter — I really appreciate the information though," Olivia smiled.

"It's fine. I knew you wouldn't be able to."

"What are you all doing here?" Olivia asked.

'To help you guys find the crystal ball, of course," Luna said.

"Oh. Well, great — we're going to need all the help we can get," Olivia said looking around at everyone.

"Ron said you got captured. How did you get away?" Ginny asked.

"Confundo and Incarcerous."

"Nice one," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you."

"Okay. We can finish this reunion later — we need to find the ball," Harry said. Everyone became quiet as they thought.

"Do you think it would be in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom?" Ron asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"I think so. It would make sense, right? Since he wanted that professor job," Harry said.

"But we can't just all go walking to the classroom. We were lucky not to get caught the first time — what are we going to do if we get caught this time?" Hermione pointed out.

Everyone fell silent again.

"I'll go," Draco stepped up. Olivia quickly tried to shut that idea down.

"No, Draco. It's too dangerous."

"I'll be fine — they all think I'm a Death Eater anyway. They aren't going to question me walking around."

"I still don't think it's a good idea. I'll go," Olivia volunteered.

"Definitely not you. If anything, you're going to be more wanted than Harry."

"Way to make her feel better," Ron rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant, Weasley," Draco shot at Ron.

"This isn't the time to start fighting, boys. Besides, you're probably right at this point," Olivia sighed. "Wait — I have more Polyjuice potion. We can use that."

"We would need a piece of one of the Death Eaters though," Hermione said.

"I can go get some if you all want," Luna offered.

"Do you realize you're the nicest person ever, Luna?" Olivia walked over and hugged an unexpecting Luna. "But it's too dangerous. We're going to have to figure out another way."

"Let me just go. I won't get in trouble and I'll somehow get the message back to all of you that the coast is clear," Draco said.

"I still don't think —"

"We can't sit here all day. We have to start moving, Olivia. I've got this, okay?" Draco walked over to her. He looked her in the eyes to show her he meant what he said.

"Okay, fine," Olivia gave up.

Draco opened the bathroom door slowly as he peered out to make sure nobody was around. He turned back to the others and nodded to indicate that he was able to leave safely. Olivia knew this was a terrible idea. Someone should be going with him, but none of them were safe. She just kept thinking that if Draco were caught, his punishment would somehow be worse than theirs. He was being brave going alone, but Olivia felt guilty about the whole thing.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Olivia asked once Draco left.

"I'm sure he will," Ginny reassured her.

"Why do you care? You don't like him anyway," Hermione teased Olivia.

"Oh shut up."


	16. Chapter 16

**_I just wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews. They really make my day! I'm not sure how to reply to them, but if you have any questions about the story feel free to Inbox me. Thank you all again and_ _enjoy!_**

* * *

"We have to figure out what we're going to do once we destroy the crystal ball," Hermione said.

"We'll have to find Voldemort and kill him," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know, but I think we need a more detailed plan than that."

Olivia was barely listening. It's been almost ten minutes since Draco left for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and Olivia's been on edge since he walked out of the bathroom doors. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him — especially on her behalf.

"Do you think Draco made it there okay?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's on his way back?" Neville suggested.

"Yeah — maybe."

"Olivia, do you have any ideas on how we should destroy Voldemort once we destroy the crystal ball?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we're obviously going to need to use the Killing Curse, but our biggest problem is going to be the Death Eaters. They'll have his back so if we try to kill him, they'll automatically kill us. If we use Incancerous we can bind them together," Olivia said.

"Good idea," Ginny said to Olivia.

Harry and Ron started chuckling.

"What?"

"You're always so weirdly prepared," Ron laughed some more.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, well," Everyone quickly turned around to hear a voice coming from one of the bathroom stalls, "It looks like everyone's been pretty naughty, huh?"

"Merlin, you scared me, Myrtle," Harry said as he put his hand on his chest.

"Hey, Myrtle," Olivia waved as she floated out of her stall. Moaning Myrtle's been the ghost of the first floor girls' bathroom for years now. They call her Moaning Myrtle because she's always, well, moaning. Another reason why this bathroom is usually vacant. Olivia accidentally walked through her one day back in her first year when she really needed to use the bathroom and Myrtle went on and on about how rude Olivia was for not treating her like a person. Even after Olivia apologized for the twentieth time, Myrtle just kept on crying.

"If it isn't the girl who thinks she can do whatever she may please to anyone."

"I was eleven, Myrtle and I said I was _sorry_ ," Olivia said with a sigh.

"This really isn't a good time, Myrtle," Harry said, trying to be cautious with his tone.

"So no one wants the ghost girl around, huh? I guess you don't need the message I have for you either," Myrtle crossed her arms and huffed.

"What message?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you all didn't want _my_ help."

"Please, Myrtle…" Harry said.

"Oh, anything for you, Harry," Myrtle giggled, "The tall, handsome blonde Slytherin that was in here earlier wanted me to tell you that the classroom is empty."

Olivia felt her heart rate come back to normal. He was okay — and the classroom was empty.

"We have to go. Thank you, Myrtle," Harry smiled.

Myrtle giggled again, "You're welcome."

Olivia opened the door ever so slightly to make sure they had a clear break to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Since it's on the third floor they had a long way to go.

"Everyone keep their wands out — just in case," Harry said.

"Okay. Let's go," Olivia stepped out and ran.

* * *

Olivia was shocked they made it there without any problems. She was sure someone would have noticed the two Death Eaters she tied together by now.

Draco opened the door when he saw them coming and they all rushed in.

"I'm going to put a silencing charm around the room and I'll make sure the door stays locked," Hermione said with her wand ready to go.

"Okay. So where do we start?" Ginny asked.

"Everywhere," Olivia said.

Once Hermione was done with the silencing and locking charm, they got to work. Olivia and Ginny started at the front of the classroom, Draco, Neville, and Luna searched the back and Harry, Ron, and Hermione searched everywhere in between. Olivia was becoming frustrated after awhile because they were turning up with nothing, but she shook her head, took a deep breath, and continued searching. She wasn't going to give up.

"Does anyone know how long we've been at this?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Maybe half an hour or —"

 ** _"Hogwarts students and staff. You all have very much disappointed me."_** A deep voice became loud throughout the castle. It felt like it was penetrating their heads.

"What's going on?" Neville asked with his ears covered.

"It sounds like Voldemort," Harry said looking around.

 ** _"It has come to my attention that Mr. Harry Potter has finally joined us. Now, I'm going to be a little kind and let you all off for not saying anything yet, but if Harry Potter is not brought into the Forbidden Forest to me in twenty minutes — I will be forced to take action."_**

When the voice died down, everyone looked at each other in horror.

"Why does Voldemort want Harry?" Olivia asked.

"Remember how I told you guys to leave because something bad was going to happen when Harry got off the train? Well, since you all escaped, Voldemort's probably pissed," Draco explained.

"Do you know what they had planned?" Ginny asked.

"A tea party," Draco said with a sarcastic grin.

"Draco…" Olivia huffed.

"Well, what else do you all think? He obviously wants to kill Harry."

The silence filled the room instantly. They only had twenty minutes to find that crystal ball or else Harry was dead.

"We have to hurry," Olivia said as she focused back on the task at hand.

Everyone started moving like they were on hyper drive. Olivia had to duck twice to avoid getting hit by random objects that were being tossed away after being searched. Even after checking under every desk and every lose object, they found nothing.

"How much time do we have left?" Luna asked, out of breath.

"About ten minutes," Hermione said looking at her watch.

"We searched _everywhere_ and it's not here. What are we going to do?" Ginny asked. She sounded about as nervous as Olivia felt.

Olivia sat on the only desk that wasn't on its side. "I don't know." She rubbed her eyes in frustration. Where the hell was this thing?

Draco walked over and sat down next to her, "Don't worry. We'll find it."

"Maybe he hid it somewhere else in the castle?" Ron suggested.

"I don't think we're searching deep enough," Luna said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

"We searched through everything and under everything — but we didn't search _under_ the floor boards," she explained.

"Genius, Luna!" Olivia jumped up from the desk, "Quick, everyone behind me."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Just do it," Olivia motioned for everyone to hurry behind her. When everyone filed behind her, she took out her wand and pointed it at the floor, "Expulso!"

Everything in front of them exploded. Luckily, no one was hurt, but it did what Olivia knew it would — it caused the floorboards to pop up just enough to look under them.

"You're way too good at these spells," Ron laughed.

"I try," Olivia smirked, "Okay — now let's search under them."

Maneuvering around the clutter and remains from the explosion was a little tough, but everyone did their best because they weren't going to let Voldemort win — not this time.

"Guys, I found something!" Ron called from across the classroom. Olivia and Draco were busy searching the floorboards in the front when Ron called from the back. Everyone's heads quickly shot up and they rushed over to him. Olivia found what Ron was pointing at — a glowing, wooden box. Olivia couldn't believe it. Was this the crystal ball? She went to reach for it, but Harry slapped her hand away.

"Ow!" Olivia jumped back.

"I'm sorry, but Voldemort might have put some curse on it. We can't just touch it," Harry said.

"Let's see," Olivia said pulling her wand out again, "Alohomora." The box made an unlocking sound and then popped open.

"Never mind then," Harry said.

"So Voldemort is supposed to be such a powerful Wizard, but makes opening the box to his soul easier than making a pot of tea," Olivia laughed. Her laugh had a hint of relief in it. She was sure they weren't going to find it at this rate, but there it was — staring right at them. Olivia figured the hard part was over until she forgot about the fact that they now have to destroy it and go fight Voldemort himself — great.

"We need to destroy it now," Harry said. Draco and him both picked up the box and Harry slowly lifted the crystal ball out of it. Olivia watched as Harry held the ball out for them all to see. It was about the size of a dragon egg, but rounder. The dark green smoke moved around throughout it and Olivia could swear she heard whispers coming from it. Harry brought the ball above his head, ready to smash it…

" ** _I'm very, very disappointed,_** " Voldemort's voice came back, filling the room and everyone's heads once again. " ** _No one has brought Harry Potter to me nor has Mr. Harry Potter took it upon himself to surrender to save everybody. Tsk, tsk — what a pity. I didn't want to have to do this — especially since there is innocent, pureblood I would love to save, but you all have left me with no choice. Let it begin._** "

In a matter of seconds the castle became chaotic. The minute Hermione removed the silencing charm around the classroom; everyone heard the smashing and screaming coming from downstairs.

"He started another war and it sounds like it's coming from the Great Hall," Olivia said.

"We have to go," Harry said. Olivia took the crystal ball from Harry's hands and put it in Hermione's bag. They all grabbed their wands and ran out of the room.

* * *

Olivia could barely put into words what she was seeing. When they reached the Great Hall, people were everywhere — fighting against the Death Eaters. Wizards and Witches as young as second years were throwing whatever spells they knew at oncoming Death Eaters. Olivia frantically looked around the room to see if she could find her father, but he was nowhere to be found. Ginny and Harry stepped forward into the Great Hall and started to battle — Olivia and the rest joined in. Olivia quickly recalled all the hexes, spells, and jinxes her father has ever taught her and used them on whichever Death Eater she could reach.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Olivia disarmed Yaxley who was about to murder a third year Ravenclaw Olivia recognized from the train. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Olivia hit him head on and he fell backwards — dead.

"T-thank you," the quivering Ravenclaw managed to say.

"You're welcome," Olivia smiled and helped her leave the Great Hall. Olivia's never used the Killing Curse on anyone and it made her stomach hurt a bit at the fact that she had to, but they were in war and Olivia was going to do anything she had to to save her world and everyone in it.

Olivia ran around the Great Hall, trying to find her friends and her father. She saw Ron with his brothers, Fred and George, fighting off a Death Eater Olivia didn't recognize. Fred hit him with the Killing Curse and then he high-fived George.

"Ron? Have you seen my father?" Olivia asked.

"There you are. I've been looking for you actually. No I haven't seen him, but I heard people talking about him flying through the giant windows over there," Ron pointed to the big windows behind where the professor's table used to be.

"Great. Thank you — and stay safe, okay?" Olivia said.

"I'm doing my best. You too," he smiled and ran off. Olivia was worried that she was going to lose a friend today and she didn't want to imagine that. Olivia ran out of the Great Hall and saw Hermione leaning over someone's body on the corridor floors.

"Lavender Brown…" Hermione trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"How?" Olivia knelt down next to her.

"Fenrir Greyback — he killed her and then was chewing on her when someone came out and blasted him out of the window."

Olivia stared at Lavender's lifeless body and she swallowed hard.

"I know you and Lavender didn't get along, from what you told me —"

"But I wouldn't wish this on her," Hermione said in a whisper.

"I know," Olivia pulled her into a hug. "I need your help to find my father."

Hermione nodded and got up, ready to follow Olivia.

Hermione suggested that they should check his office. They were about to round a corner towards the Headmaster's office when they heard a hissing noise coming from a few feet away. Olivia and Hermione quickly stopped dead in their tracks. Olivia peered around the corner and saw Nagini, Voldemort's snake, about to attack someone. She wasn't able to tell exactly who it was, but when Hermione and Olivia tiptoed around the corner to get a better look, Olivia's heart sank — it was her father.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at Nagini. Olivia was glad she had Hermione with her because she froze and Nagini would have finished her father off before she was able to do anything.

"Olivia — Miss. Granger…" Her father said when he picked himself up.

"Avada Kedavra!" Olivia shot at Nagini. Once Nagini fell over, Olivia ran over to her father and hugged him.

"Thank you — both. I had left my wand in my office and was about to grab it when Nagini showed up," he explained.

"Why was Nagini after you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he said. Olivia still hadn't let go of him.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to snap at you like that earlier. You could have _died_ and the last thing I said to you was that I was disappointed in you and I'm sorry. I really am sorry I just don't understand why you're on Voldemort's side and —"

Her father wiped her tears off of her cheeks and reached into his pocket for something. He pulled out a small tube and handed it to her, "I need you to take this to the Pensieve. It will explain everything, okay? I'm sorry, Olivia. I truly am."

Olivia nodded her head and wiped the rest of her tears away. He kissed the top of her head and opened his office doors with his password. He then went up to grab his wand and left Hermione and Olivia at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"Please," Olivia said.

"There you both are! I've been looking everywhere for the two of you!" Harry and Ron ran up to them.

"I need you both to come with us. My dad gave me this," she said holding up the tube, "I think these are his memories. He told me to use the Pensieve in his office."

"You want us to see them too?" Harry asked.

"I need other people to help me understand."

"Okay. We're here for you," Ron reassured Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia gave him a slight smile. She looked up the steps, took a breath, and walked up them with her friends close behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia stared at the tube of memories her father had handed her. She never thought in a million years that she'd about to be going through her father's memories. Actually, she never thought she had to. She thought she knew everything about him. Sure, he was never the type of man to share much, but the fact that she had to use a Pensieve to know more about her father made her heart sink. Did she _want_ to know more? Her relationship with him has been ruined these past couple of days — was this going to ruin it more?

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he moved the Pensieve into the middle of the room.

"Yes," Olivia said. She handed over the tube to Harry and he poured the memories inside.

Olivia, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood in a circle around the Pensieve and with the nod of Olivia's head indicating that she's ready — they put their heads inside.

* * *

The memory started out in some sort of field Olivia didn't recognize. She saw two girls standing in the middle of the field. One of the girls had long, red hair and seemed to be doing something and by the look on the second girls face, who had longer brown hair, she wasn't happy with it. It took her a minute to even notice a boy standing and watching the two girls from behind a bush. He was rather small with clothes meant for a boy bigger than he was. His hair was greasy and fell above his shoulders.

"Olivia, is that your dad?" Hermione pointed to the boy. Olivia widened her eyes at the realization — it _was_ her father.

"Merlin, it is. How old do you think he is?" Olivia turned to Hermione.

"I'd say maybe nine."

Olivia turned her attention back to the memory. The redheaded girl smiled as she made a flower start floating mid-air. The other girl shook her head in disapproval.

"You're a freak, Lily! I'm going to tell mummy!"

"She's not a freak!" Olivia's dad came out from behind the bush and started to walk towards the two girls, "she's a witch."

The two girls turned to look at him. That's when they all saw the red haired girls eyes — they were bright green.

"Harry. That red haired girl — she looks a bit like you," Hermione said looking from the girl back to Harry.

"She has your eyes," Olivia added.

"That's — that's my mum," Harry's voice was shaky as he spoke. Olivia was confused. How did her father know his mum?

The memory starts to fade into another one. This time, Olivia's father and Harry's mother, Lily, are both sitting in the same field from the first scene, but without the other girl. He is telling her about the Wizarding World and Hogwarts. Lily seems to be enjoying the idea of being a witch and going to Hogwarts and Olivia's father then does some magic to make her laugh. Lily asked him about his parents and if they were still arguing and he shifted a bit as he told her they still were.

"What's going on with your grandparents?" Ron turned to Olivia.

"They used to fight a lot. My father told me they weren't, well, great people. Mostly my grandfather," Olivia explained. Olivia then looked over at Harry and saw that he was staring at his mum. Before Olivia could say anything, the memory quickly switched to her father and Harry's mother being sorted at Hogwarts.

Now they must be eleven years old. Lily walked up to the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall placed it on top of her head and after a moment the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR". She seemed pleased, but when Olivia looked at her father, he seemed upset. Olivia understood why after she saw him being placed into Slytherin.

"That must be my dad," Harry said pointing to the Gryffindor table where Lily was now sitting. Harry's father was talking to Lily while Olivia's father walked over to the Slytherin table and was greeted by a familiar looking boy.

"That's Mr. Malfoy," Olivia said, nodding her head to where her father was sitting.

"This is all so weird," Ron said.

* * *

The next scene made Olivia's heart sink. Her father was walking through one of the corridors when Harry's father and three other boys came up to him and started teasing him.

"Hey, Snivellus," Harry's father said as he purposefully knocked his books out of his hands.

Olivia went to go towards the boys when Hermione's arm flung out in front of her.

"There's nothing you can do, Olivia. This is just a memory," Hermione pointed out.

Olivia knew she was right, but she felt uncomfortable just standing there while these boys picked on her father.

"Good one, James," one of the boys said to Harry's father as they walked away.

The look on Olivia's father's face made her want to go and hug him, but the memory changed again.

This time they were older — she could tell they were fifth years. Her father was sitting under one of the trees outside and Harry's father, James, and his gang started walking towards him with mischievous looks on their faces. Olivia didn't like this one bit. Her father tried to take his wand out when he saw them coming, but James was quicker. In a matter of seconds, James said "Levicorpus" and pointed his wand at Olivia's father. He was then suspended in the air by his ankle, which caused his robes to fall down — exposing his underwear. Everyone around them started laughing, even Lily looked like she was trying to suppress a smile. She told the boys to stop and James let her father drop to the floor.

"That's Sirius — Sirius Black," Harry pointed to the boy next to James.

Sirius took out his wand, pointed it at her father, and said "Petrificus totalus." Her father fell to the floor, stiff as a board.

Olivia could barely hear what they were saying — her whole body was filling with rage. She wanted to run up to James and his friends and hex them into non-existence. Who did they think they were, doing that to her father?

"Take the curse off of him!" Lily yelled at them. James muttered the countercurse and her father jerked back to life.

"There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus," James laughed.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily looked hurt and startled by him saying that.

Olivia looked at her fifteen-year-old father in shock. He would _never_ say that word. He always taught her it was a terrible word and that she should never say it. She saw Harry looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Everything faded again and this time Olivia saw her father sitting in the Great Hall next to boy she didn't recognize. It seemed to be the next year because they were watching new first years being sorted. Her father kept looking over his shoulder at the Gryffindor table and then back. Olivia was wondering if Lily and him had made up somehow…

"That's the fifth time you've looked at the Gryffindor table. Why don't you just ask her out already?" The boy said as he looked over at her father with an eyebrow raised.

"I-I don't know…" He stuttered.

"Oh come on, you barely said two words to her. Besides, I happen to know she's been talking about you," He jokingly sing-songed the last part.

"She has?"

"Yeah. I mean, Honoria seems nice — and she's _hot_. I'm a little confused why she likes you and not me, but…"

"My mum — he's talking about my mum," Olivia turned to the others, ignoring anything else that boy had to say.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

Olivia scanned the Gryffindor table until she found the familiar face she's had smile at her in photographs for years.

"Right there," Olivia pointed to the front of the Gryffindor table. Her mum was sitting with a few people, talking and giggling about something. Her dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back and her emerald green eyes seemed to light up the room. For a moment, she lifted her head and Olivia could have _swore_ she saw her somehow, but she then realized her mum wasn't looking at them — she was looking at her father.

"Whoa, your mum _is_ hot," Ron laughed. Harry elbowed him in the arm.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She watched her father and mum exchange glances and smiles until the feast was over and they were all ready to leave the great hall. Her father was walking with the slightly obnoxious boy from before out of the great hall. Her mum wasn't far behind. She saw her father say something to the boy and then turn around, looking like he was going to go back into the great hall. That's when he bumped into her mum — almost knocking her down.

"Merlin — I'm sorry…" Her father quickly helped steady her.

"It's okay, really," she smiled. Her father turned a shade of red Olivia's never seen before.

Olivia smiled as she watched her mum and dad talk for a bit before both walking out of the great hall together. This was the first time she's ever seen them together. Her mum's been dead practically all of Olivia's life. She wondered what life would have been like if her mum lived — would things have been different?

"She's a fifth year, you know. She was a year below my dad," Olivia was still smiling as she told the others.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"And Harry, I'm sorry. You know — about the other scene," Olivia made eye contact with him, which she avoided this whole time.

"It's okay. Not your fault. I'm sorry about my dad and —"

"It's fine," Olivia said.

* * *

The scene changed again. They were back outside, on the grounds of Hogwarts. Her father and mum was sitting under the big tree where James and his crew attacked him in their fifth year, but another year seemed to have passed. Her father was now a seventh year and her mum was a sixth year. Her father's arm was around her mum's shoulders and they were laughing about something.

"You've easily made this last year and a half bearable for me," her father kissed the top of her head.

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, "And you for me."

"I can't believe you're leaving in two months and I'm here alone for another year."

"You won't be alone. You have your friends here and I'll see you over break — I promise," he reassured her.

"But it's not the same," she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. Her father laughed and kissed her again, but this time on the lips. When they both pulled back they stared into each other's eyes. Olivia couldn't believe she was witnessing this. Sure, she found it kind of gross that she was watching her parents kiss, but this is the only real verbal conversation she's ever seen between them. It was nice and made Olivia feel warm inside, but sad at the same time — she missed her mum a lot more than usual now.

He looked like he was about to say something to her, but stopped himself. She sensed it and looked up at him, "What?"

"Nothing. I just…nothing."

"Severus, tell me."

"Well, I love you and — er — okay I'll just say it…come with me."

Olivia saw her mother's face lit up at the thought, but then her face changed.

"I don't think I can come with you. What about school?"

"Forget about school. You're smarter than half the people here. You don't need teachers who barely know as much as you teaching you." He stood up and put his hand out for her mother to take.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" She giggled.

"I've never been more positive in my life."

"I guess I'm coming with you then," she said as she stood up and hugged him on her tippy toes.

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of them. She did some math in her head and realized that he must have proposed to her right after that because Olivia was born about two years later.

The scene changed once again and now her father was an adult, Olivia assumed possibly early twenties. He was standing with Dumbledore on a hill in the middle of the night. Hermione looked at Olivia — her face reading, _"what's going on?"_

Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"Sir, he's after them…all of them," Her father sounded manic.

"I assumed so."

"But —"

"You know the prophecy referred to a boy born at the end of July. It never said it was specifically him!" Dumbledore yelled, still looking out into the darkness.

"Yes, but he thinks it's _her_ son! And what about Honoria?"

"Honoria? Why would he be after her?" Dumbledore turned to her father.

"She confronted him…told him she wanted me to be set free. He's angry, sir. I believe he's going to go after her as well," Her father was now in hysterics. Olivia didn't even realize she reached out to grab Hermione's arm — Olivia was getting scared.

"So what would you like from me, Severus?"

"You have to hide them…hide them _all_."

"And what would you give me in return?"

"Anything."

Olivia looked over at Harry, who at the same time looked over at her. They both knew who her father was talking about — Harry and his parents. That's when it hit her, her mother was never sick — Voldemort _killed_ her.

"So..so Voldemort killed my mother? But my father told me she was sick! I should have known he was lying. I'm such an idiot," Olivia said to no one in particular.

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Ron said. The others shook their heads in agreement.

"Voldemort's so dead when we get back."

* * *

When the scene changed again, they were in Olivia's home in Spinners End. No one was there — at least they thought so.

"I swear you really don't like naps, do you?" Honoria said to the baby in her arms as she was walking down the stairs. It was Olivia she was holding.

Olivia watched in awe as her mother sat down in the big chair in their living room with Olivia still in her arms. She started humming to baby Olivia, which made her giggle and start to shut her eyes.

No one said anything as this scene played out. Her mother took baby Olivia back upstairs to her room. That's when Olivia, Harry, Hermione, and Ron heard a bang from outside the door. Olivia's mother came flying down the stairs at the same time the door flew open — a hooded figure was now standing in the doorway.

"I can't watch this," Olivia said as she turned her head, but she felt like she had to watch. She turned back around in time to see her mother running for the kitchen, but she couldn't escape fast enough. The hooded figure, who they knew was Voldemort, said "Avada Kedavra." — killing her mother instantly. Olivia watched as her mother lay dead on the floor while baby Olivia was upstairs crying. Olivia's heart hurt at the picture of her mother lying there.

 _"Why couldn't I stop him? I just watched her die. I was right here — I could have done something,"_ Olivia thought to herself, but she knew it wasn't true. They were just watching a memory, something that already happened.

There was nothing she could do.

Only seconds after Voldemort disappeared, her father showed up. This was definitely the first time Olivia heard him scream like he did. He knelt over her mother's body, crying.

* * *

As the scene changed, Olivia's eyes were already filled with tears. This scene seemed to be shorter, but still packed a punch to all of them — especially Harry. It was Harry's old home. Olivia's father ran through the door that was already open. Her father started to walk up the stairs. At the top of the steps was Harry's father lying dead. They all turned to Harry, who seemed calm — much calmer than expected. Olivia's father kept walking towards the sound of a crying baby Harry. When her father got to the doorway of baby Harry's room, he collapsed next to Harry's mother's body — crying like he did when he saw Olivia's mother.

Olivia looked at Harry, who's face made it clear he didn't want anyone to say anything. The other's also got that message.

* * *

Another change of scene has them at Hogwarts, in Dumbledore's office.

"You said you would keep them safe!" He screamed at Dumbledore.

"I did what I could, Severus. Lily and James put their trust into the wrong person."

"And what about my Honoria?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment, "I'm sorry."

"So what now?" Her father stared to pace.

"Harry's going to need protection."

"Protection?" Her father seemed confused. "The Dark Lord is gone — vanished! The boy doesn't need protection."

"The Dark Lord will return! When he does he's going to be after the boy."

"Why?"

"Because Harry was the cause of his demise. He will want revenge, but not just that. He'll think the only way to become powerful again is to kill the thing that stood in his way," Dumbledore explained, as he took a seat at his desk.

"No…no I won't do it. I'm already trying to protect my Olivia. The Dark Lord already took her mother away from us — I'm not going to let him get to her too."

"You must. Think of Lily."

Her father looked to Dumbledore.

"This has nothing to do with her," His voice became monotone.

"But it has to, Severus. If you work for me none of this will happen again."

"How do you expect me to take you at your word again?" He stood in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"You just need to trust me. Help me keep Harry safe, and I'll help keep Olivia safe as well."

Her father seemed to juggle the offer in his mind, "Okay!" He screamed, but then took a deep breath and calmed down, "Okay," he repeated.

* * *

The next scene was more recent. Her father looked just like he did now and Dumbledore looked like he did before he died. The both of them were arguing again.

"We both know that Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me," Dumbledore said.

Her father stayed silent.

"You need to be the one to murder me, Severus."

"I won't do it."

"You made the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy. You need to save the boy's soul," Dumbledore stood up.

Her father sighed, "Sir…"

"Like you said, I only have a year left before the curse from the ring kills me — I'd rather die at the hands of you than the hands of Voldemort."

Her father left without saying another word.

* * *

Olivia thought the memories were done, but they weren't. In fact, it went back to when Olivia was little. She guessed she was probably four years old. She was in her backyard in Spinners End — giggling and running while being "chased" by her father. When he "caught up" to her he picked her up and spun her around. She was now giggling like mad. Her father kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to protect you forever, my love. Let that be my promise to you."

* * *

All four of them jumped back from the Pensieve. Olivia continued to stare at it — not sure what to say now.

"He was a double agent. You father — this whole time," Harry spoke up. Olivia slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Her mind was racing and her head started to hurt.

"I doubted my own father. How could I do such a thing?"

"He didn't want you to know. No one knew — he hid it well," Hermione sat down next to her. Ron and Harry joined.

"I just…I…oh, Harry I'm so sorry," Olivia turned to hug him.

"My parent's death is not your fault. It's no one's fault besides the man who did it — Voldemort."

Olivia couldn't hold back tears anymore — she let them go. Harry, Ron, and Hermione comforted her.

"There are just so many things I don't understand," Olivia said as she wiped her eyes. "I have to find my father."

"Let's do it," Ron said as he stood up. The other's followed his lead.

And with that, they were out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**_This is the last chapter. I can't believe my first fan fiction is coming to a close. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I loved seeing your comments and interacting with all of you. Thank you all for sticking with me. I appreciate every single one of you! Even though this is the final chapter, there will be an epilogue following it. So stay tuned for that one! Again, thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy the close of My Life As Olivia Snape!_**

* * *

They were out of breath by the time they reached the Great Hall. The sight they saw, however, knocked the wind back into them — and then right back out.

The Great Hall was empty — everything was destroyed. There were dead bodies scattered everywhere. Olivia started to feel dizzy.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked. Olivia looked around her — confused as to why everything sounded so quiet.

"Outside — everyone's outside," Hermione said, pointing to the front door. Olivia moved towards where Hermione was standing and that's when she saw everyone — students, teachers, Death Eaters — and Voldemort.

Olivia started to sprint for the front door — eager to find her father. The others followed close behind.

When they reached the front doors they saw that the grounds were split between the Death Eaters and everyone else. The Death Eaters stood closest to the gate of Hogwarts with Voldemort standing in front of them. Everyone else was facing them — standing closest to the front door. There was a giant gap between the groups.

"You're all alive," Olivia turned and saw Luna walking over to her. Olivia looked at Voldemort to make sure he didn't see or hear them.

"Yes we are," Olivia smiled. "How about Neville, Draco, and Ginny?"

"They're fine — see," Luna pointed to each of them — Neville and Ginny were standing in a huddle with the Weasley family. Draco, however, seemed torn.

Olivia looked to the Death Eaters and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were standing right behind Voldemort — so was her father.

"Is that Mr. Potter I see? I've been _looking_ for you!" Voldemort instantly looked in their direction. Olivia could feel Harry tensing up.

"Here I am," Harry said calmly.

"Well, we're glad to finally have you with us," Voldemort cackled and the Death Eaters laughed along with him. "Mr. Potter, because of you seventeen years ago — I was "destroyed"" Voldemort used air quotes when he said destroyed. "Because of you, my mission was stalled, but not this time. I am here to destroy _you_ , Mr. Potter. The only difference is, is that you won't be coming back."

"Now, before I do anything to Mr. Potter — is there anyone who would like to come join us? Because once Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived," Voldemort and the Death Eaters laughed again, "is gone, I'll be taking over Hogwarts — and everything. You'll want to make this easy for yourselves."

"Hermione, I'm going to need the ball," Olivia whispered to Hermione, trying not to make any sudden movements.

Hermione started searching her bag for the ball.

"Olivia! Draco! How great it is to see some familiar faces in the crowd," Olivia looked up from Hermione's bag and saw Voldemort staring right at her. Olivia stood up straight and walked towards the front of the group — right next to Draco.

"Olivia Snape. I haven't seen you since you were a baby! You look so much like your mother and father, did you know that?" Voldemort smiled. Olivia felt herself shaking with rage. How dare he bring up her mum?! If it weren't for him, she would have been able to grow up with her! They would have been a proper family!

"Yes, sir," Olivia said as calmly as she could.

"You raised her well, Severus," Voldemort turned to her father. He nodded and Olivia made eye contact with him for the first time since they came outside.

"Draco, Olivia — come join us," Voldemort motioned for them to come forward. Olivia quickly looked at Draco and Draco looked at her. Olivia realized that that was the face of a boy who didn't want to go.

"I'm not joining you," Olivia said firmly, making eye contact with Voldemort. She looked over to her father who looked shocked and scared.

"Oh, silly girl. Is it because of your friendship with Mr. Potter? Your father informed me on that," Voldemort didn't seem upset, but he didn't seem happy either.

"Severus, Lucius — please collect your children."

"Draco — come," Mr. Malfoy called when Voldemort turned to him. Olivia's father didn't call her.

Draco started to walk towards them when Olivia stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed at her.

"Saving you," Olivia whispered. She turned her attention back to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, "He's not joining you."

"Excuse me?" Voldemort said.

"I said, I won't be joining you, Draco Malfoy will not being joining you, _no one_ will be joining you." Olivia looked at Draco, "You aren't one of them. You never were. You shouldn't be forced to do anything. I know this isn't who you are. You don't need to do this. Please, Draco — don't join them."

Draco stared at Olivia — his face softening up a little bit. He looked to his parents and then back at Olivia and the rest of the gang.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Draco said.

"Olivia, come here right now," Her father called to her.

"No, dad. I'm not joining him. He's the reason my mother is dead!" Olivia yelled.

"What is going on here?! Do you all honestly think you can just say _no_ to me like that? There is no maybe in this situation. I _will_ be killing Harry Potter and I _will_ be taking control!" Voldemort started to scream, his arms flailing as he spoke.

"Olivia," Hermione whispered from behind a sixth year boy.

She was holding the ball.

Olivia watched as Voldemort went on a rampage — not paying attention to her. She slowly backed up towards Hermione and let Hermione place the ball in her hands that were behind her back.

"I need one thing from you guys," Olivia whispered to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Luna, Neville, Ginny and Draco were listening as well. "When I break the ball — aim your wands at Voldemort and kill him. Use Incarerous to keep the rest of the Death Eaters from fleeing."

"Are you sure you want to —"

"I can do it," Olivia interrupted Harry. They had no time to negotiate the plan.

"We have your back," Neville said. Olivia smiled at all of them and then turned back to Voldemort, who was still screaming. She kept the ball behind her back, hoping Voldemort and his gang couldn't see it.

Olivia took a deep breath as she walked towards Voldemort and the Death Eaters. This made everyone stop speaking. You could barely hear anyone breathing — if anyone was at all. Olivia was now standing right in the middle between Voldemort and everyone else.

"Olivia, I see you decided to join us after all. I knew you were a smart girl," Voldemort smiled once more, walking towards her. Olivia looked at her father again and saw the look of worry on his face — she knew he didn't want to be there and that he didn't want her to come. His memories spoke a ton for him. Olivia looked back at her friends and saw they made their way to the front of the group — gripping their wands in their back pockets.

"Like I said, I will never join you. Besides, you're about to have bigger things to worry about."

Voldemort looked confused — that's when Olivia took the ball from behind her back, showing it to Voldemort.

"GRAB THAT BALL!" He screamed to his Death Eaters, who ran towards her at Voldemort's command. Olivia quickly threw the ball high in the air. Voldemort lunged for it, but he wasn't fast enough — the ball shattered on the gravel into a million pieces.

The green smoke from inside the ball shot up into the air — growing bigger and bigger.

"NOW!" Olivia screamed to the gang.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Draco drew their wands and started screaming "Avada Kedavra" at Voldemort. Olivia took that time to yell "Incarerous" while pointing her wand at the Death Eaters. As she was doing this, she noticed her father run out from behind Voldemort along with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy — escaping her binding spell.

She had secretly hoped that would happen.

The green smoke grew even bigger and a scream came from it. Before Olivia could react, the smoke shot right at her — throwing her into the air, across the grounds, and right into the castle. She then fell onto the gravel — hard.

"Olivia? Olivia!" She heard her father's voice getting closer to her. She saw him and Draco running towards her, along with the gang — right before she passed out.

* * *

Olivia started to open her eyes. She moaned at the pain she felt when she tried to move her body.

"She's awake!" She heard someone say from her side. When she opened her eyes fully, she saw she was laying in one of the beds in the hospital wing. Her father was sitting in a chair next to her, and the gang was standing all around her bed.

"Everyone back up — give her some space," Madam Pomfrey said. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Sore."

"I bet. That was some fall."

"How long have I been asleep?" Olivia asked.

"Two days," Hermione said.

The thought of her being passed out for two days made her ache even more. She looked around the room and saw she wasn't the only one here. There were many students and teachers getting bandaged up.

"What did I miss?"

"Voldemort's dead — for good this time," Hermione smiled.

"Your binding spell worked. The Death Eaters who were still alive were sent to Azkaban — awaiting the dementors kiss of course," Ron added.

"Your parents?" Olivia asked Draco.

"Their fine — thanks to you. They won't be going to Azkaban," Draco said.

"What about you, dad?"

"Well, thanks to Harry, Ron, and Hermione telling everyone about the Pensieve…I'm not going to Azkaban either."

Olivia tried to sit up and hug him, but when he saw her struggling, he knelt down next to her instead and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia. I should have never lied to you about your mother and everything. I was just trying to protect you."

"I know."

"Why don't we give them a minute?" Hermione suggested to everyone.

"By the way, Olivia — I loved your badass statement you made before throwing the ball," Harry laughed.

Olivia smiled, 'Thanks."

They then all walked out of the hospital wing.

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia asked her father when everyone left.

"Yes."

"Did you love Lily Potter? Did you love her like you loved mom? Did you love mom at all?" She felt the questions pouring out of her like liquid.

"Lily Potter was my first friend — my only best friend. My love for her is like the love you feel for your friends. Did I think it could be more? Yes, but it didn't become that and I was okay with that. My actions caused the end of our friendship and unfortunately there was nothing I could do, but if it weren't for that I wouldn't have met your mother. My love for your mother was something completely different…I loved her — really loved her. If I didn't I wouldn't have married her and had you. My love for your mother overpowers any other love I have in this world…besides you of course. So no, I didn't love Lily like that and I most certainly loved your mother," he said, and for the first time in a long time, Olivia could tell he was telling the truth.

"I'm glad to hear that," Olivia smiled.

Olivia sat up to hug her father again. She looked over and saw Draco standing in the doorway. Her father must have sensed someone watching too because he also turned to face Draco.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I talked to Olivia?" Draco asked, looking at his feet. She's never seen him so nervous before.

"I think she should get some rest right now…"

"Oh, Severus," Professor McGonagall stopped talking to Madame Pomfrey and walked over to Olivia's bed. Olivia didn't even see her standing there at first, "Let them speak. Come on," she motioned for her father to follow her. Olivia secretly thanked her.

Draco walked over and took the seat her father was using.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Olivia giggled and leaned closer to him — her lips then making contact with his. When she pulled back she saw a boy who looked equally confused and happy.

"So, I should assume you're feeling better?" He laughed. Olivia laughed too.

"I knew it!" She heard Ron yell.

Olivia looked past Draco and saw the curtains around the bed next to her had lumps — three to be exact.

Draco pulled open the curtains to reveal Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I told them this was an invasion of privacy, but do you think these two would ever listen to me? No!" Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're both prats, you know that?" Draco shot at Ron and Harry.

Olivia and Hermione giggled while Olivia playfully rolled her eyes at Draco.

"Okay, Okay. It's really time to let Olivia rest now," Madame Pomfrey returned, shooing everybody away. Draco leaned over to give Olivia a quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled and waved goodbye to everyone.

"When will I be allowed to leave?" She asked Madame Pomfrey.

"You should be fine by tomorrow, dear," she said, handing Olivia some more healing potion to drink — then a potion for dreamless sleep.

* * *

By the next morning Olivia felt much better. She could move like normal again and everything wasn't pounding. Her father had brought Olivia her favorite breakfast — bacon, eggs, and roasted potatoes.

"I'm afraid to ask this, but who — er — died?" She asked as she ate some of her breakfast.

Her father started to list off some people she didn't know too well, but then some she did — Lavender Brown, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Colin Creevey.

"Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Fred Weasley were hurt, but they're at St. Mungos…they're going to be fine," Her father told her. Olivia remembered Harry telling her about Lupin and Tonks and how they were going to have a baby. She was glad to hear they were going to be all right — same for Fred Weasley.

Olivia finished her breakfast with her father and then Madame Pomfrey released her.

Her father and her walked outside to the front gate. Olivia turned around to face the whole castle. Most of it was in ruins. It looked horrible — which frightened her.

"What's going to happen to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts will be rebuilt in time."

"And what about us? What now?" Olivia asked, looking to her father.

He knelt down next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"We're going to be just fine."

Olivia smiled and hugged her father once more.

"Thank Merlin."


	19. Epilogue

"Look, Mummy! The train looks exactly like the bedtime stories you and daddy used to tell us!" Honoria held on to Olivia's hand as she jumped up and down.

"I told you," Olivia laughed.

"Dad, can you tell Honoria to calm down? I don't want to look like a dunderhead before we even get to Hogwarts," Scorpius said with his arms crossed his chest. Olivia could tell he obviously hung out with his grandpa too much since "dunderhead" was new to his vocabulary.

"I think _you_ should relax, Scorp. You should be just as excited as your sister," Draco said, ruffling his son's hair. Scorpius moved out of his father's reach and fixed his hair.

"Are those my favorite twins?" Olivia saw Ron squeezing through the crowd to greet them. Hermione was behind them with their children, Rose and Hugo.

"Uncle Ron!" Both kids yelled and raced up to Ron to give him a hug.

"And what about me?" Hermione pretended to look hurt, but smiled when both kids laughed and gave her a group hug too.

"Hey, guys," Olivia smiled and also hugged Ron and Hermione. Draco smiled and shook Ron's hand and smiled at Hermione.

"Come on, Rose. Want to get a better look at the train?" Honoria grabbed her hand and they both ran to check out the train.

"Don't go too far, girls!" Olivia yelled after them.

"Can you believe the kids are already starting Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

"Well, not for me!" Hugo pouted.

"You will soon, son," Ron reassured him.

"Has anyone seen Harry and Ginny?" Olivia asked looking around.

"There!" Scorpius pointed to a running Albus Potter.

"Slow down, Albus!" They could hear Harry yelling after his son. Albus refused to slow down as he ran straight into Scorpius and both boys fell to the floor.

"Merlin, Albus!" Scorpius laughed as he wrestled Albus.

"Get up, boys. The floor is filthy," Draco broke up the laughing eleven year olds and helped them up.

"Hey, everyone," Harry said when he caught up.

"Hey, Harry — hey, Ginny," Olivia smiled, greeting her old friends.

"What about me, Aunt Olivia?" Olivia looked down to see Lily hanging onto her mother's leg.

Olivia knelt down to kiss the little redhead on the head, "Hey, sweetie."

"How's it going, James?" Draco said to James who looked uncomfortable standing with everyone.

"Fine," James said flatly, "I'm going to find Teddy."

"Teenagers," Harry shrugged in a "what can you do?"/"Sorry about that" fashion.

"Right," Draco said. Olivia knew he was still a little awkward around her friends — even after nineteen years.

"The train leaves in ten minutes — I thought your father was going to come to see the twins off," Draco asked Olivia.

"Oh yeah — where is Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, forgetting she didn't have to call him that anymore.

"I'd rather not know — no offense Olivia, but he still scares me," Ron said.

As if he had heard Ron himself — Olivia's father Apperated right behind him.

"Sorry I'm late. I wanted to drop off my things at Hogwarts first," he smoothed out his robes.

"Hey, dad," Olivia hugged him. Ron and Harry looked as scared to see him as they did when they were kids, which made Hermione, Ginny, and Olivia laugh.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Scorpius turned and jumped into his grandfather's arms.

"Where's your sister?"

"She ran off with Rose," Scorpius said.

"Hello, sir," Albus said, looking as excited as Scorpius was to see him.

"Hello, Albus."

"So what kind of cool Potions are we going to make tomorrow? Felix Felices? Amortentia? Draught of the Living Dead?" Albus asked.

"Whoa, relax. You're not going to be making those anytime soon," Severus said. Upon seeing the disappointed looks on Albus' and his grandson's face, he knelt down next to them and whispered "But you are old enough to see my stash, huh?"

A smirk grew on both boys' faces as they nodded.

"Dad, please don't accidently blow up our kids," Olivia said.

He smirked. "I should get—"

"Grandpa!" Honoria and Rose reappeared from their adventure and Honoria ran up to him.

"Just the little girl I was looking for," he said. "Scorpius, Honoria — come here."

Both kids did what they told as Severus knelt down to their level.

"I wanted to tell you something before you left. No matter what house you're sorted into — whether it's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor, I'm already proud of the two of you," He looked up at Olivia when he said Gryffindor — reminding her that even though she was never sorted into Slytherin like he wanted when she was eleven, he was still and always proud of her.

Olivia smiled.

"You're grandpa's right," Draco said, "Your mother and I are already proud of you two also."

"Thank you," Both kids said at the same time.

"Goodbye everyone and see you kids later at the feast," Severus said to all the kids and he Disapperated.

"Wow, you're father's definitely mellowed out since our Hogwarts years," Ron said, shocked.

"Age and experience will do that to you," Olivia pointed out.

"Can you believe we have to work tonight?" Harry said to Olivia.

Olivia sighed, "I know. I wanted the day off since it's Honoria and Scorpius' first day, but I guess being an Auror doesn't give you much room to have day's off."

"The Ministry gave me the day off," Hermione pretended to gloat.

"Fred and George gave me the day off as well. You know, I didn't think I'd like working with them at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, but it's actually fun," Ron said.

"Well, it should be considering it's a joke shop," Ginny said.

"Come on, kids. The train leaves in exactly two minutes," Draco said. The kids quickly stopped what they were doing to say goodbye to their parents.

"I'll miss you Mummy and Daddy," Honoria hugged both her parents.

"Won't you miss us too, Scorp?" Olivia said to her son.

"Yes," he tried to sound okay with the fact that he was leaving home for awhile to impress Albus, but Albus quickly caught on and started to pretend-tease his best mate.

"Stop acting like you didn't cry on the way here, Albus," Ginny said. Albus turned red, as it was Scorpius' turn to pretend-tease him back.

"Oh, stop it — the two of you," Draco said, while trying not to laugh along with Ron and Harry at their son's play fighting. It was ironic that Draco and Harry's son's where best mates since they fought _constantly_ at their days at Hogwarts.

Everyone hugged and kissed their kids goodbye as the kids ran to board the train.

"You think they're going to have as much fun as we did?" Hermione asked the rest of the gang.

The train's whistle went off loudly, signaling it's leaving. Olivia, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny waved goodbye to their kids as the train left the station.

"Let's hope not, Hermione," Olivia laughed.

They all laughed along with her.


End file.
